Total Drama Couple
by katie4cheer
Summary: This is a fight to the finish for most popular couple on TDI. Readers are the voters, and evil competitiors, aka Heather, and obsurd contests keep the show dramatic. Not to mention that Chef and Chris are doing all they can to drive the competitors crazy!
1. How It Works

"Welcome to Total Drama Couple!" Chris exclaims, "This is a battle for the cutest couple of Total Drama Island! Here's how it works: Readers on will read the happenings of our couples. Every couple chapters (you will never know when exactly), the couple with the least amount of votes will be voted off. We are going to see who the most popular couple on TDI is! Here are our couples!" The camera zooms out to show all the campers spread out on the dock.

"Izzy and Owen, Heather and Justin, Lindsay and Tyler, LeShawna and Harold, Beth and Cody, Eva and Ezekiel, Bridgette and Geoff, Gwen and Trent, Courtney and Duncan, Sadie and DJ, and Katie and Noah," Chris listed. Each couple stood on the dock with their arms around each other. Everybody was also smiling, except Eva, of course.

"Here's how it will work: There will be a chart of every TDI couple at the top of every chapter, and it will look like this:

**-Izzy and Owen-**

**-Heather and Justin-**

**-Lindsay and Tyler-**

**-LeShawna and Harold-**

**-Beth and Cody-**

**-Eva and Ezekiel-**

**-Bridgette and Geoff-**

**-Gwen and Trent-**

**-Courtney and Duncan-**

**-Sadie and DJ-**

**-Katie and Noah-**

An "X" will be placed to the left of each couple after they are voted off, so the voters know who is left to vote for. During the episodes, couples will be paired together (obviously) to compete against other couples for prizes. Couples cannot be voted off by losing a competition, just by getting the least votes," Chris explained.

"Now," he continued, "Go unpack in the boys or girls cabin because we do want this show to stay a PG rating, and meet Chef and me back on the dock for your first challenge. Go!"

**Author's Note: Hey, sorry this is so short, but… it is. Lol. The next chapter will definitely be longer. BTW, to vote, just review with your vote on best couple (NOT the couple you want voted off). Only one review per chapter, please. Thanks!**


	2. Obstacle Course Chaos

**Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and the "X" for them being voted off on the left.**

**-Izzy and Owen-0**

**-Heather and Justin-0**

**-Lindsay and Tyler-0**

**-LeShawna and Harold-0**

**-Beth and Cody-0**

**-Eva and Ezekiel-0**

**-Bridgette and Geoff-0**

**-Gwen and Trent-4**

**-Courtney and Duncan-4**

**-Sadie and DJ-0**

**-Katie and Noah-0**

"Today's challenge," Chris begins once all the campers are standing on the dock, "is to complete an obstacle course in the building you are assigned to. Easy enough, right?" The campers groan. Nothing is easy when Chris is in charge.

"Ha-ha! You guys know me too well. Each couple has to be handcuffed to the other," Chris continues, "And the girlfriend has to be _blindfolded_! Ha-ha!" The girls all groan. "Now, Chef, show us the buildings!"

Chef is standing in front of a huge blue curtain, dressed in a red skin-tight dress. Duncan, Trent, and Geoff wince. Gwen fake-gags. Chef pulls a rope, and the curtain parts to reveal 11 ugly concrete buildings.

"The obstacle courses are inside the buildings. Find your names on the door, and that's your building. Good luck!" Chris calls, already walking towards his air-conditioned tent. Chef walks around the group, handcuffing the couples and handing the girlfriends blindfolds.

"Um, what if the handcuffs give my wrist a red rash?" Harold rasps. Duncan rolls his eyes. Chef ignores Harold and joins Chris in the tent.

"Go!" Chris shouts over the speakers. Tyler starts running, but forgets about Lindsey, who goes sprawling on the ground.

"Sorry, babe, sorry!" Tyler reassures her.

Meanwhile, Trent has his arm around Gwen's waist, leading her to the buildings. Gwen is walking and Trent is saying, "Don't worry, Gwen, we're almost there." And Geoff is holding Bridgette's hand, leading her, but Bridgette's blindfold isn't helping her clumsiness problem.

* * *

However, Duncan has just thrown Courtney over his shoulder and started running for the building. Courtney is screaming, "I can _walk_, you know! I do have _feet_, after all!" But when Duncan didn't reply, Courtney screamed, "Let me down, you brute! You, you… juvenile delinquent! You pig! Ape!" Duncan was smirking. The third building he comes to is his building.

"We're here, Princess," he says to Courtney, setting her down. Duncan opens the door and gasps.

"What is it? _What is it_?" Courtney asks. First is a rock wall. Then a rope wall, a one-log bridge over a rushing river, rock stepping stones over thin ice, a car tire tunnel, and a ladder up to a door (the obstacle courses were same for everybody, but Chris didn't want the boyfriends figuring out how to complete the course just by watching the other boyfriends who already figured it out).

"Um, I'll tell you when we get to each obstacle," Duncan grunts. "Now get on my back." Courtney crosses her arms. "No way!" she protests. Duncan sighs.

"Listen, _you're_ the one with the blindfold. You have to trust me. How else are we going to climb up the rock wall?" Duncan sighs. Courtney climbs on Duncan's back, grumbling. Duncan starts climbing up the wall, but the he says, "Sweetheart, you're going to have to ease your grip on my neck unless you want me to pass out and fall to the ground." Courtney reluctantly eases up on her grip, and they get to the top of the wall.

* * *

Now Trent and Gwen are at the rock wall and Gwen asks, "What? What's first?"

"There's a rock wall," Trent answers, "Can you climb on my back?" So Gwen climbs on, and she adjusts her skirt.

"Ready," Gwen says, wrapping her arms around Trent's torso. _Wow_, Gwen thinks, _Trent has, uh, a lot of muscles._ She blushes. And as Trent starts climbing the wall, he blushes too because he's thinking of the last TDI episode of climbing the rock wall when Gwen had her skirt ripped off and her underwear revealed. They make it to the top of the wall.

Everybody except Sadie and DJ (Sadie was too fat), Katie and Noah (Noah was too wimpy), LeShawna and Harold (Harold has no muscles), and Beth and Cody (Cody was too uncoordinated) made it up the rock wall. Next was the rope wall.

* * *

"Go, Home-School, faster!!" Eva screamed at Ezekiel.

* * *

"Okay, Princess, there's a rope wall up ahead. What do you suggest we do?" Duncan sets Courtney on the ground. Courtney walks up to the wall and feels the rope.

"Hmm. The space is wide enough that I could fit through the rope. You could climb over, and I'll crawl through," Courtney suggests. And that's exactly what they do.

* * *

"Gwen, there's a rope wall. I could carry you up again…" Trent says. Gwen shakes her head.

"It would be too shaky. I can just climb over blind," Gwen insists. So Trent holds Gwen's hand all the way over the rope wall.

* * *

"Rope wall up ahead," Geoff reports to Bridgette, in their own building. "I can climb over the wall and help you through the rope net. The holes are big enough that you can probably climb through. Uh, not that you're fat or anything…" _Geoff has never been smooth with words_, Bridgette thinks as she hears Geoff climb the wall.

"All right, Bridgette, just walk straight," Geoff says. Bridgette sticks out her arms and slowly walks to the wall. Geoff takes her hands. Bridgette blushes.

"Now put your head through the net and I'll help the rest of you out," Geoff continues. Bridgette sticks her head through the net and wiggles her waist through. But her feet get stuck, and she almost falls, but she grabs Geoff around the waist. He holds her up, and they continue to the next obstacle. However, Owen couldn't climb the rope wall because he was too big, so he and Izzy stayed behind.

All of the couples cross the log bridge and stepping-stones fine, except Tyler, who was too clumsy that he fell off Lindsay had to stay behind with him. The car tire-tunnel was up next.

* * *

"'Kay, Princess, there's a tire-tunnel up next," Duncan said.

"A tire tunnel?"

"Yeah. The things with the wood posts holding tires up with ropes. Ya know?" Duncan informs her.

"Yes, Duncan, _I know_. But how are we going to get through if we're handcuffed together?" Courtney blindly holds up the cuffs.

"Well, we can army-crawl through the tires…" Duncan tries.

"Uh, no. That'll put too much distance between us. Not that I don't want to get away from you, but the handcuffs won't allow that kind of room," Courtney persists. Courtney moves to cross her arms, but then decides against it because that would put Duncan's hand too close to her breast.

"You have a point, there, Sweetheart. I can crawl backwards, and you can crawl forwards. How about that?" Duncan asks. Courtney nods and Duncan backs up into the tunnel. Duncan grabs Courtney's hand to lead her in.

"Can you go a bit _faster_, Duncan?" Courtney asks, a cute scowl on her face.

"Sorry, Sweetheart, no can do. What if Duncan likes being in this dark tunnel with you?" Duncan smirks, speaking in third person.

"Pig," Courtney mutters. But when Duncan leans in and once Courtney can smell his minty breath, she doesn't pull away. Duncan hesitates, so Courtney jumps in and kisses him. Duncan raises his free hand and intertwines it in her hair, supporting the back of her head. They finally break apart, breathing heavily, and Courtney whispers, "We better keep going."

"You got it, Princess," Duncan whispers back. And when they get out of the tunnel, Courtney takes Duncan's hand.

* * *

"Trent, I can't do this," Gwen says. _My skirt is going to ride up in the tunnel_, Gwen thinks, _and Trent is going to see my underwear just like last season… Ugh, so embarrassing…_Trent puts his arm around Gwen.

"Of course you can, Gwen. Don't you want the special reward?" Trent asks.

"Well, I do…" Gwen says.

"'Kay, then. I'll crawl backwards through the tunnel, and you can crawl forwards," Trent insisted. I nod. _At least my skirt won't ride up then_. We crawl through, and Trent helps me up as a crawl out of the last tire.

"Just up a ladder, and we've made it," Trent says.

"Uh, Trent, thanks for your help with the, you know, challenge. I couldn't have done any of this blindfolded," Gwen says, blushing. _I bet I look retarded with my blindfold on_, Gwen thinks.

"No problem," he says, and Gwen doesn't know where Trent is until he kisses her on the lips. Gwen reaches up and wraps her free arm around his neck. Trent lifts Gwen up, and when he puts her back on the ground, he ends the kiss.

"Let's win that prize, now, shall we?" Trent whispers.

* * *

"Geoff, you know I'm clumsy. I'm going to end up falling through the space in between each tire," Bridgette warns.

"You may not have to…" he leaves off.

"What?"

Geoff is sitting in a tire, and he pulls Bridgette into his lap. Then Geoff ducks into the tunnel and starts pulling them from tire to tire. "Just relax, baby, we're almost there," Geoff assures. Bridgette smiles and leans back against Geoff's abs.

"We're here!" Geoff calls, pulling Bridgette out of the tunnel and by his side. He puts his hat on her head and smiles, although Bridgette can't see his smile. "See how easy that was?" he says quietly, placing his arm around her waist. Bridgette smiles. _For once he didn't get his words mixed up_, she thinks, _Now if only he'll kiss me because I can't see hi--_ Her thoughts are interrupted by Geoff's long kiss.

"Why won't you lead me to the next obstacle?!" Heather shrieks. Justin says nothing. Only he knows that he doesn't want to get tire oil on his "precious body".

"Why won't you say anything?!" A pause. "Aghhhh!"

Oh, yeah. Eva and Ezekiel didn't wake it, either, because Eva got so fed up with Ezekiel that she beat him up. Yeah…

The last three remaining couples (Duncan and Courtney, Geoff and Bridgette, and Trent and Gwen) burst through their doors at the same time. The couples are in Chris and Chef's tent, and Chris and Chef are sitting on massage chairs watching TV screens of the other couples. The girls whip off their blindfolds, look at each other, and shout, "WHO WON?" at Chris and Chef.

Chris shrugs and says, "I don't know. We'll have to look at the video tapes in slow motion. Maybe some votes from readers could sway the vote for who won the special prize…" he leaves off mysteriously.

"But stay tuned for the next chapter!" he exclaims as the cameras zoom out.


	3. The First Prize

**Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and the "X" for them being voted off on the left.**

**-Izzy and Owen-0**

**-Heather and Justin-0**

**-Lindsay and Tyler-0**

**-LeShawna and Harold-0**

**-Beth and Cody-1**

**-Eva and Ezekiel-0**

**-Bridgette and Geoff-0**

**-Gwen and Trent-17**

**-Courtney and Duncan-20**

**-Sadie and DJ-0**

**-Katie and Noah-1**

"Just for the sake of ratings, I won't make the readers choose. You know, lawsuits and all," Chris waves his hand dismissively. "So, here's your prize: you're all going to be watching Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook… _Two_. Before it comes out in theaters. Even scarier than the first one, even the director and costume designers were scared out of their wits. Think you can handle it?" Chris raises an eyebrow at Duncan and Gwen, who weren't scared of the first movie.

"Definitely," they say.

At the movie theater, which Chef had so kindly decorated with fake blood and pictures of the psycho killer, the couples sat in seats off by themselves. Duncan forced Courtney to sit close to the screen with him, Trent and Gwen sat near the middle, and Bridgette begged Geoff to sit in the back. Duncan casually tossed his arm over the top of Courtney's chair. She eyed his arm suspiciously.

"You know, I'm not going to be scared of this stupid fiction story," Courtney says, crossing her arms. Duncan shrugs.

"Whatever you say, Sweetheart."

TEN MINUTES INTO THE MOVIE

Courtney is practically in Duncan's lap, Gwen and Trent are clinging to each other, and Bridgette's face is buried in Geoff's chest. The guys had already shared multiple thumbs-up throughout the beginning of the movie as their crushes screamed in terror.

"T-This is a lot sc-scarier than the f-first movie," Gwen stuttered, trembling in Trent's arms. Just as the psycho killer started chopping his next victim up with a butcher's knife, Gwen buried her face in Trent's chest while Trent rubbed her back.

"I hear ya," Trent agreed. Sure, he was scared, but it was a fun-scared, especially with Gwen clinging to him.

"Tell me a story to distract me," Gwen pleaded as the killer went in for the massacre.

"I can't think of a story right now, sorry," Trent replies, "But hopefully this will be just as good?" He leans over and kisses Gwen, who wraps her arms around his neck.

* * *

After another blood-bath, Courtney quivered and covered her eyes. Duncan's arms were wrapped around Courtney, and Duncan flashed a thumbs-up to Geoff and Trent. They returned it as their own girlfriends dove in their laps.

"I thought you said you weren't going to be scared of this 'stupid fiction story'," Duncan quoted quietly. He smirked. Courtney knew he was joking, but it offered her little comfort.

"Real funny, Duncan. Just be happy you're the only one I have to hide behind during the mov--" Courtney is interrupted with a blood-curdling scream, which makes Courtney yelp in response. Duncan chuckles.

"Duncan! Just because you find these bloodbaths entertaining doesn't mean I _do_! You are--" Courtney is interrupted by another scream and the grinding of human bones in a wood-chipper. Courtney's high-pitched scream practically made Duncan's ears bleed (but not really).

"Ow! Jeez, Courtney, get a grip. You said it yourself: this movie is _fiction_. Besides, I'm going to have to get a hearing aide soon if you keep screaming like that right in my ear," Duncan chided.

"I'm _sorry_! It's not like you're trying to do anything to calm me down or whatever," Courtney replied coldly.

"You're right, we _are_ a couple," Duncan says softly, his lips right by Courtney's ear. Then he kisses her briefly. But Courtney holds her hand out.

"Duncan, this is not going to turn into a big make-out session," she said. Duncan smirked.

"What if I _want _it to be?" he asked, kissing her again. And this time, Courtney didn't fight back.

* * *

"Are you scared, too?" Bridgette asked, her face in Geoff's chest.

"'Course. The killer just shoved that guy into a car recycler. You had your eyes closed again-- you know that thing with the concrete hammer things that crunch the car up into a small cube?" Geoff replied. Bridgette rolled her eyes in the darkness of the theater. _Geoff just doesn't know the right thing to say sometimes_, she thinks.

"I'm sorry, I guess that didn't really help," Geoff apologizes. _Now he's getting it_. Bridgette shrugs.

"No, really, I'm sorry," Geoff insists. He tilts Bridgette's chin up so that she was looking at him. _What is he _saying_?_, Bridgette thought. Geoff chuckled at Bridgette's curious expression and explained himself-- by kissing her, that is.

"How was the movie?" Chris asked as the couples walked out, hand in hand. The girls were all pale-faced (from fear) but also red-cheeked (from kissing). The guys just gave Chris a thumbs-up and a huge grin. "Uh-huh, that's what I thought," Chris said, winking. Back at camp, Chris herded everybody towards the campfire.

"Okay, since this is the first campfire ceremony, we have a huge tie. A _seven-way _tie, in fact. A tie for _last_. The voters have been sticking to voting for just a couple of couples. Remember, voters, vote for a different couple each chapter if you want or else it will be up to _me_ to choose the losing couple," Chris says. Lindsay giggles nervously. Everybody stares at her. _Dumb blonde_, Gwen thinks.

"Alri-i-ight…" Chris says, "Anyway, the winner is Duncan and Courtney, with 20 votes. How about a kiss for ratings?"

"No, it's o--" Duncan smiles and pulls Courtney up off her stump, interrupting her. He puts his hands around her waist and then he dips her. Courtney slides her arms around Duncan's neck just as their lips touch. "Awww," all the girls say.

"Alright that's good," Chris says, signaling for them to stop. But they don't. "I said that's good!" Their lips don't part.

"THAT IS VERY GOOD THANKS!" Chris yells into a microphone. Courtney yelps as she and Duncan pull away, and Duncan almost drops her. But he grabs her waist just before she falls.

"Now," Chris continues, glaring at Duncan, "The _loser_ is… hmm… Lindsay and Tyler, with 0 votes." Lindsay and Tyler walk down the Dock of Shame and climb into the Boat of Losers, which floats away into the distance.


	4. Piggyback Racing

**Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and the "X" for them being voted off on the left.**

**-Izzy and Owen-0**

**-Heather and Justin-0**

**X-Lindsay and Tyler-0**

**-LeShawna and Harold-0**

**-Beth and Cody-1**

**-Eva and Ezekiel-0**

**-Bridgette and Geoff-2**

**-Gwen and Trent-28**

**-Courtney and Duncan-22**

**-Sadie and DJ-0**

**-Katie and Noah-2**

"Your next challenge is for one of you to piggyback your partner through the woods, looking for the pond marked with an X on this map," Chris holds up an old, crinkled, stained map. "The piggyback-ee will read the map to the piggyback-er and whoever gets to the pond first wins! Wins what, you may ask? Chef?" Chris steps aside to reveal Chef in yet another strapless dress.

"You will win dinner for two at a 5-star restaurant. This Italian cuisine will cure you from the gruel that I prepare for you at camp," Chef reads a script in his gravelly voice.

"There you go! So couples, get in piggyback position! And remember, if you climb off their back, you are disqualified." Chris waits as the girlfriends climb onto their boyfriends' backs. However, Eva forced Ezekiel to climb on _her_ back.

"The little wimp couldn't carry me," she growled. Chris shrugged and Chef handed out the crumbling maps.

"On your mark… get set… GO!" Chris called, putting on his sunglasses and settling into a lounge chair.

"Duncan, get your hands _off_ my butt!" Courtney shouts. They're in the middle of the woods, surrounded by dark trees and moldy rocks. Joy.

"I wasn't touching your butt, Princess, I was boosting you up," Duncan smirks, "You were slipping because your hands are holding that map instead of my neck." _True_, Duncan thinks, _I did touch her butt more than I needed to to just boost her up, but it's a liable excuse. _

"I see you smirking," Courtney says. Duncan laughs. Courtney sighs. "Anyway, just keep walking that way." Courtney points ahead of Duncan. "Or…" she turns the map and points to the right. "That way?"

"Let me see," Duncan insists. Courtney holds the map in front of Duncan, with one of her arms on each side of his head. Her cheek was very close to touching Duncan's own cheek. He smirks. "Just look at the map!" Courtney exclaims, seeing him looking at her. Duncan laughs and kisses Courtney's cheek. She blushes. Duncan turns to the map.

"Hmm…" Duncan examines the map. "I think we go that way." Duncan points in between the two spots Courtney had pointed out.

"Fine with me," she huffs, withdrawing the map. Duncan rolls his eyes.

"This skirt is so not good for piggybacking," Gwen complained, pulling at her skirt. Trent laughs and puts his hands on Gwen's thighs, boosting her up.

"Now which way, Gwen?" he asks, stopping in a clearing. She consults the map.

"Uh… there's a big coffee stain over where we are, but the X looks like it's… that way," Gwen decided, pointing to Trent's left. Soon they come to a huge canyon.

"Uh…" Trent stammers.

"Over there!" Gwen points to a rickety rope bridge. "Think we can walk over that?" Trent nods. He places a foot on the wiggling bridge, and he places his hands on the rope handrails. Gwen wraps her arms around his torso.

Halfway over the bridge, a huge gust of wind rocks the bridge. Gwen swallows a scream and just hangs on tighter to Trent. A snapping sound echoes from behind them. Trent and Gwen whip their heads around.

"A rope is breaking!" Gwen squeals. Trent starts running. Board by board snaps off, falling into the river at the canyon bottom. Another gust of wind causes the bridge to shake. "The map!" The wind had torn the map from Gwen's hands, and it fluttered down the canyon-side. Finally Trent reached the grass edge of the canyon. They were safe. Trent was panting.

"Sorry," Gwen said.

"For what?"

"Well first of all, my weight didn't make it any easier for you to run--" Gwen begins. Trent laughed.

"Gwen, you aren't fat."

"Well, ok. But anyway, I also lost the map," Gwen finished.

"What?" Gwen hesitates.

"The wind tore it from my hands. I didn't mean to… I'm sorry, we're going to lose this challenge," Gwen apologizes.

"It's totally okay, Gwen. All water runs downhill, right? We'll just walk downhill to find the pond," Trent says.

"Okay," Gwen replies, smiling. _At least now I can use both hands to hold on to Trent_, Gwen thinks.

"You hungry?" Noah asks Katie. He walks over to a blueberry patch.

"Sure!" she agrees. He takes a handful and holds them out for Katie, who takes a few and chews them. She licks her lips. "Delicious!" Noah laughs.

_She is so cute_, he thinks.

"Well. Okay. We should continue," she says, "The map says it's a little to the left." _We have to win this_, Noah thinks, _Maybe I can finally kiss her._

"Geoff! Stop it!!" Bridgette laugh-shouts. Geoff smiles. Every now and then he would reach behind him and tickle her in her most ticklish spot: her ribs. Then she would break into a quaking fit of laughter. It was so cute.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop for now," he says. Bridgette leans against his back to regain her breath.

"Whew. Okay. Ha-ha. I think we need to go that way-- downhill," Bridgette instructs. Geoff follows her directions.

"I really want that dinner," Geoff says. Bridgette nods and rests her head on Geoff's shoulder.

"I mean, Chef's food is so disgusting! We need a break from that," he continues. Bridgette's smile fades. _Does he only want this for the food?_, she thinks, _No, he kissed me at the theater, after all_…

"And I _really_ want to see you in that dress."

"Wait… what dress?" Bridgette asks.

"The dress Duncan told me about-- the dress the winning girlfriend will have to wear to the dinner. He said it was _muy, muy sexy_. And if Duncan says something is sexy, then it's sexy," Geoff explains. Bridgette got kind of uncomfortable with Geoff saying "sexy" over and over, but smiled anyway because he was thinking of her.

"Trent, I can hear a waterfall!" Gwen exclaims. Trent smiles and starts running. They break into a clearing, and in the center is the pond. Gwen climbs off Trent's back.

"We made it, we made it!" she yells in joy.

"We did it!" Trent exclaims, too. He picks Gwen up in a hug and twirls her around. She laughs. He puts her down, and then he leans over and kisses her in the mist from the waterfall.

**Author's Note: It's okay if you only vote for one couple the entire story, but **_**I**_** would like it if there were a variety of votes so it could be close. Lol. But it's okay, don't let me go influencing your votes!**


	5. The Pond

**Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and the "X" for them being voted off on the left.**

**-Izzy and Owen-1**

**-Heather and Justin-0**

**X-Lindsay and Tyler-0**

**-LeShawna and Harold-1**

**-Beth and Cody-1**

**-Eva and Ezekiel-0**

**-Bridgette and Geoff-2**

**-Gwen and Trent-30**

**-Courtney and Duncan-23**

**-Sadie and DJ-1**

**-Katie and Noah-2**

"Congrats to Gwen and Trent! You have won the romantic dinner for two at the Italian restaurant, _La Primavera_!" Chris announces over the loudspeakers. "Now, whoever else gets to the pond can go for a free swim! There are bikinis and trunks in the cabana. You're welcome!" Gwen and Trent look around at the pond. It was more like a lake, but whatever. There was a misting waterfall, lounge chairs for sun-bathing, a rope swing hanging from a tree next to the pond, small blooming lily pads floating on the edge of the water, and tiny little fish gliding through the crystal-clear water. The grass around the pond was a bright green. There were bunches of rainbow-colored flowers here and there, and a wooden cabana stood in the edge of the clearing.

Courtney and Duncan and Geoff and Bridgette burst into the clearing next. "Hey, guys!" Gwen calls to her friends. Courtney and Bridgette walk over to Gwen.

"Dude, you are _so_ lucky," Geoff claps Trent on the back.

"Yeah, I know," Trent replies.

"Seriously, man, that dress was _hot_. You are going to die when you see Gwen in that," Duncan tells Trent. Trent smiles and watches Gwen and her friends walk in the cabana.

"This cabana is so cool!" Bridgette exclaims. There were wooden benches, fur rugs, seashell decorations, and neat little changing rooms.

"Yeah, seriously," Gwen says. The girls walk over to the changing room that has their name written on the door. They hear the guys walk in, change, and walk out.

"How can boys change so quickly?" Courtney exclaims to the girls who are still in their changing rooms.

"I have no idea," Gwen says, throwing open the changing room door. The girls crowd together and complement each other's bikinis. Bridgette is wearing a turquoise-blue string bikini that goes with her eyes and white chunky bracelets. Courtney is wearing a white string bikini that makes her skin look even tanner with a white choker. Gwen is wearing a black string bikini that matches her smokey gray eyes with a black ankle bracelet. Each girl also had matching flip-flops. They walk out of the cabana and their boyfriends immediately start whooping and whistling at them.

"Pig!" Courtney yells at Duncan, while Gwen and Bridgette just blush and smile.

About half an hour into swimming, Izzy and Owen, Beth and Cody, and Katie and Noah appear too.

After Gwen jumps off the rope swing into the water, Duncan convinces Courtney to give it a try. She grabs the rope, and hops from foot to foot, thinking about jumping in. "Jump!" Gwen calls.

"I can't!" Courtney yells back. _This is just like my favorite movie, __The Notebook__, when Allie doesn't want to jump in the water_, Courtney thinks, _I forced Duncan to watch it with me last summer after TDI._ "Jump!" Bridgette yells. Courtney looks at the water and sticks a toe it. She gets goosebumps. _Chilly_, she thinks.

"Get in the water!" Duncan yells. Courtney shakes her head. "Get in the water!!" Then his voice get's softer, "I'm sorry, baby, just get in the water." Courtney smiles and thinks, _Yep, he definitely remembers __The Notebook__. That was one of the exact lines that Noah said. _So Courtney runs and swings on the rope and jumps through the air. She screams and braces herself for the cold water. Splash!

_It's actually not that cold_, Courtney thinks as she swims over to Gwen, who's sitting on a floating log. Courtney pulls herself up as Gwen says, "I recognized that line from The Notebook. So Duncan _does_ have a soft side." Gwen smiles.

"Yeah, sometimes he just doesn't like to show it. And then other times he's just plain annoying. So, how's it with you and Trent?" Courtney asks, kicking her feet in the water.

"Great! Trent is so sweet. He actually threw pebbles at my window last night, and when I leaned out the window, he had his guitar and he sang me a song he wrote for me," Gwen says, sighing happily.

"Aww," Courtney agreed. _Duncan hasn't really ever done anything that sweet_, she thought.

"Princess!" Duncan called, "Are you and Gwen up for a chicken fight? Trent here just told me that he could beat us and I said no way!" Duncan smirks. Courtney looks at Gwen, who shrugs.

"Are we the only ones playing?" Gwen asks.

Duncan starts to list people on his fingers, "Izzy and Owen are making out in the bushes, Cody can't stand in this deep of water, and Noah doesn't want to get wet. Oh, and Geoff and Bridgette are sitting in that tree, kissing. So, yeah, we're the only ones playing." The girls hop off the log and wade over to their boyfriends.

"Let's do this," Trent says, smiling, once the girls are on the boys' necks. Duncan lunges for Trent, and they battle it out below while above, the girls are giggling madly and swatting at each other.

"Rah, rah," Noah says monotonously from the shore, reading a book. Katie is tanning in a lounge chair next to him.

With a hard shove from Trent, Duncan goes off balance and Courtney wavers. He grabs Courtney's upper thighs to keep her on, and she swats at his hands. "Duncan!" He regains his balance and runs back at Trent.

"Want to just call it a tie?" Gwen whispers to Courtney, as the guys bump and shove each other.

"Yeah," Courtney whispers back. They hold up three fingers, two fingers, then at one finger, they hold their noses and fall backwards into the water at the same time.

"I won!" Trent and Duncan yell simultaneously. They look backwards at their girlfriends, who are laughing.

Then ripples start to wiggle through the water, and they grow and grow as a roar becomes audible. Soon the roar becomes deafening, and Duncan and Trent put their arms around their girlfriends.

"What is that?" Bridgette screams from the tree. The wind blows her and Geoff out of the tree into the water. Then the cause shows itself. Chris, in a helicopter, with a megaphone.

"Time for your next challenge!" Chris yells, and Chef throws a rope ladder down, and it quickly unfurls until it hit's the water.


	6. Trent and Gwen's Date

**Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and the "X" for them being voted off on the left.**

**-Izzy and Owen-1**

**-Heather and Justin-0**

**X-Lindsay and Tyler-0**

**-LeShawna and Harold-1**

**-Beth and Cody-1**

**-Eva and Ezekiel-0**

**-Bridgette and Geoff-2**

**-Gwen and Trent-30**

**-Courtney and Duncan-32**

**-Sadie and DJ-1**

**-Katie and Noah-2**

"Climb faster!" Eva yells from within the helicopter.

A gust of wind from the propellers almost knocks Courtney off the ladder, but Duncan catches her. It just so happens that he caught her by touching her butt. "Duncan!" she squeals. He smirks. In the helicopter, there was a shortage of seats.

"Uh, yeah… The bigger helicopter cost more, and I had to dip in our funds last month for money for my hair products so… smaller helicopter it is," Chris explains.

Geoff sat in the last chair left, and as Bridgette was moving to sit on the floor, he grabs her waist and pulls her into his lap. "Uh-uh-uh," he tsks, kissing her on the cheek. Bridgette blushes.

Chef flies the helicopter over the forests, and lands it in a small clearing next to a rushing river. Chris climbs out of the helicopter first. "Your next challenge is to ride a raft down this river and make it across the finish line first. With the danger of floating logs, sharp rocks, and let's not forget piranhas, it takes great skill to navigate this raft to the end while staying afloat," Chris explains as the couples climb off the helicopter. "Oh no, Gwen, Trent. You guys will be staying on the helicopter. Chef will take you to camp to get dressed up and then he'll take you guys on your date."

* * *

"Isn't Gwen coming on _our _date?" Trent asked Chef suspiciously as Chef slammed the door of the helicopter. Gwen was still changing. Chef grunted.

"More romantic if you see Gwen at the date, not before."

"Alllright…" Trent says. Chef flies the helicopter in silence. Eventually Chef lands the helicopter on a grassy hill above a peaceful city, bright with lights. "You'll walk down the hill to the road. Take a left and you'll see _La Primavera_ with lots of flowing ferns hanging from the ceiling and vines crawling up the pillars. Just walk in, tell the server your name, and he'll lead you to the pre-paid table," Chef growls. Trent nods his appreciation and hops out onto the springy grass.

He walks to the street, which is completely lines with Italian restaurants, coffee houses, and outdoor cafes. The tinkling of wine glasses and the pounding of bongos at a poetry reading fill the street. There are no streetlights, because the light from all the restaurants fill the road. Terracotta homes above the restaurants have overflowing flower boxes, drawing neon-colored butterflies to them. Trent stops in front of a tan three-story building. On the small sign by the door, it reads '_La Primavera_'.

Trent climbs the stairs and through the foot-thick, 8-foot-tall doors held open by huge pots of flowers. "Party for two. I'm Trent," he tells the waitress. She nods and grabs two menus, "Right this way." She leads him through the dimly lighted room, full of tables with white tablecloths. Only a counter separates the dining area from the kitchen. In the kitchen are several brick pizza ovens, and inside are wooden pizza trays and a glowing fire. All at once, several chefs take their frying pans and flip something in the air. A burst of flame waves up from under each pan.

The waitress then leads Trent up to the second floor, a waiting room of sorts. There is a huge crackling fireplace with thick floor rugs spread around. Plush couches sit around a bar with a dazzling display of various wines. Huge French doors open up to a patio looking out to the night sky. Lattices cover the outside wall, with leafy vines climbing up them.

Then the waitress bring Trent up to the third floor, a greenhouse slash dining area. This floor has the tables like on the first floor, but then there is a huge glass dome covering the ceiling. "Here's your table," the waitress says, placing the menus on a table. Trent sits on the velvet seat cushion.

"Thanks."

"No problem. What would you like to drink?" she asks.

"Lemon water would be fine, thanks," Trent says, and the waitress walks away. He opens the menu, but he finishes looking around the third floor. More French doors lead to a little walkway all the way around the third floor, over looking the city. Flower vases sit against the wall, and as Trent looks at the plastic-covered menu, he sees the reflection of the stars. The waitress comes back and sets down two glasses of water.

"I thought your date may want some too," she says and Trent nods. "I'll come back to take your order when she arrives."

* * *

Trent sighs. _Is she even coming? What if Chef crashed the helicopter? What if--_ Trent's thoughts are interrupted by minty cool breath tickling his neck, "Well, don't you look handsome." He jumps up out of his seat and sees Gwen in a dazzling (and, yes, sexy) black dress. Trent steadies his swinging tie. Gwen smiles and gives a little chuckle. Trent steps back and gazes at Gwen's outfit: black sparkly bangles, black shiny high-heels, a black velvet clutch purse with a silver clasp, a thin silver necklace, and of course her short strapless black dress. Trent takes her hand, "You look amazing." He kisses her on the cheek.

Gwen blushes and walks over to her chair, which Trent had pulled out for her. He sits down across from her. After a couple minutes of looking over the menu, the waitress walks up again.

"May I take your order?" she asks.

"Sure," Trent says, "I'll have the Manicotti Alla Romana."

"And I'll have the Escarole Siciliano," Gwen says, handing the waitress her menu.

"Coming right up," the waitress says, walking away.

"Care for some wine?" Trent asks, standing up.

"Sure," Gwen smiles. Trent leads Gwen down to the second floor, his hand on the small of her back. Trent moves his hand and grabs hold of hers and leads her through the thickening crowd. At the bar, Trent grabs hold of two cups of wine, both cups with very fine stems. He hands one to Gwen.

"It's crowded, do you want to go upstairs, maybe on the terrace?" she asks. Trent takes a sip of the red wine and nods. Upstairs, he holds the French door open for Gwen. She gasps and sets her wine on the short wall.

"It's beautiful," she whispers. Trent leans on the wall next to her and looks at the city. Gwen was right: the whole main street made the sky seem to glow a green color. And beyond the street were rolling green hills and the sky, which was crammed full of stars. Trent turns to examine Gwen's face, which was still turned towards the city.

"You're right: It _is_ beautiful out here," Trent says. Gwen smiles, takes a sip of her wine, and looks at Trent. _Oh,_ Gwen thinks, _He was meaning me._ She blushes. Trent moves closer to her and gently puts his hands on her hips.

Trent looks into her eyes. Gwen's eyes were sparkling-- they were reflecting the stars in the sky. Trent smiles, and he starts swaying. _Is he drunk already?_, Gwen thinks. But then she hears it. A symphony of string instruments beginning a song. _Trent wants to dance_. Gwen slides her arms around Trent's neck, and they start slow dancing. Halfway through the song, Trent smiles.

"What?" Gwen asks.

"Nothing. Nothing," he says.

"No, tell me," Gwen insists, a smile on her face. Trent sighs, but he's still smiling.

"I was just thinking of last summer, at TDI," he says.

"Mm-hmm?"

"Aaaand I was _thinking_ of how we never got one last kiss after Owen won," Trent says. Gwen smiles.

"But we kissed at the movie theater."

"Yeah, and that was great. But we never really kissed after TDI, then I hardly saw you during the winter," Trent says, grimacing.

"I visited all I could!" Gwen said.

"I know, I know, but if you wouldn't mind, I'd just like to try one thing…" Trent leaves off and stops dancing. He leans in towards Gwen, and kisses her. Trent pulls her close to him, holding her waist. Gwen moves her hands from his shoulders into his hair. Trent smiles in the kiss.


	7. Waterfall

**Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and the "X" for them being voted off on the left.**

**-Izzy and Owen-1**

**-Heather and Justin-0**

**X-Lindsay and Tyler-0**

**-LeShawna and Harold-1**

**-Beth and Cody-1**

**-Eva and Ezekiel-0**

**-Bridgette and Geoff-2**

**-Gwen and Trent-32**

**-Courtney and Duncan-39**

**-Sadie and DJ-1**

**-Katie and Noah-2**

"Your next challenge is to ride a raft down this river and make it across the finish line first. With the danger of floating logs, sharp rocks, and let's not forget piranhas, it takes great skill to navigate this raft to the end while staying afloat," Chris explains as the couples climb off the helicopter. "Oh no, Gwen, Trent. You guys will be staying on the helicopter. Chef will take you to camp to get dressed up and then he'll take you guys on your date." Trent and Gwen stay on the helicopter, and Chef flies them off to change.

"Now, for everybody _else_, you will start behind the "start" line, run to the riverbed to blow up your rafts, and ride the raft downriver. You will evade obstacles until you get to the banner that says "finish". First one there wins the prize," Chris announces. The couples get ready to run at the "start" line. Chris squeezes a blow-horn, and everybody makes a mad dash towards the rafts.

Duncan gets to the rafts first. He grabs the smallest one, and starts blowing it up. Courtney runs up behind him and catches her breath. In a few minutes, Duncan has their raft blown up. The other couples are catching up too.

"Get in!" he calls to Courtney. She wades into the river next to Duncan and screams.

"_What_?" he asks. Courtney crawls in the raft, trembling, and Duncan climbs in after her.

"A fish bumped into my leg," Courtney says, and they grab paddles and start paddling downstream.

"So?"

"Chris said there were _piranhas_ in here!" she exclaims.

"Oh, yeah." Courtney rolls her eyes. _He can be so ignorant sometimes_, she thinks. "Rock!" Courtney calls, and Duncan leans over the side of the raft and shoves the raft away from the pointy obstacle.

"Hey, Courtney, can you and me switch spots? You can help us avoid obstacles and I can paddle," Duncan suggests. "Sure," Courtney agrees. She carefully (so as to not tip the raft over) climbs over Duncan's lap. He smirks.

"Shut up," she murmurs. A couple minutes of paddling downriver, Courtney hears a gurgling noise.

"Duncan, did you say something?" she asks.

"Nope." Courtney hears it again.

"Duncan, are you trying to mess with me?"

"I don't know what the heck you're talking about." Courtney sighs. She looks far down the river. All that she can see is a floating log. It bobs up, down, up, down… Where'd it go? Courtney finds a floating leaf and watches it. Floating, floating, floating, then it flies up in the air, drifts downward, and disappears. _Huh_? And then Courtney distinguishes the sound. Rushing water. Waterfall!

"Duncan! Waterfall!" Courtney exclaims.

"_What_?"

"A waterfall! Up ahead!" she repeats.

"A big or small one?"

"I… I don't know," Courtney says.

"Paddle for the riverbank!" They paddle fiercely, trying to get to the riverbank, but the current is too strong. They get close to the bank, however.

"Courtney, grab hold of the raft," Duncan orders. Courtney grabs the hand-holds. Duncan slides his arm around Courtney's chest, his arm right under her boobs.

"Duncan! There is no _time_ for this!" she shrieks.

"Believe me, I know what I'm doing," he insists. Duncan slightly stands up, and just as the raft starts to tip over the edge of the waterfall, he grabs a vine hanging from a tree. Courtney screams as she's held, dangling, over the waterfall.

Duncan looks at the river. _Uh-oh_. Here comes Geoff and Bridgette towards the edge of the waterfall. Bridgette drops her paddle and grabs hold of Geoff. The raft tilts over the edge, and Geoff holds up his paddle, his other arm around Bridgette.

"Live for the ru-u-u-ush!!!" he yells. Bridgette screams as they plummet over the edge. Duncan and Courtney are silent as their friends fall into the frothy foam.

"Want to drop?" Duncan asks.

"We can't hang here all day."

And with that, Duncan lets go of the branch and he and Courtney free-fall towards the water.


	8. Nearly Drowned

_**Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and the "X" for them being voted off on the left.**_

_**-Izzy and Owen-1**_

_**-Heather and Justin-1**_

_**X-Lindsay and Tyler-0**_

_**-LeShawna and Harold-1**_

_**-Beth and Cody-2**_

_**-Eva and Ezekiel-0**_

_**-Bridgette and Geoff-3**_

_**-Gwen and Trent-37**_

_**-Courtney and Duncan-47**_

_**-Sadie and DJ-1**_

_**-Katie and Noah-3**_

_Courtney and Duncan free-fall for the water. Courtney is screaming, and clinging to Duncan. She had dropped the raft a while before. Who cares_?, she thinks.

Courtney is thrust into the water, and she immediately releases Duncan. The water pouring from the waterfall pounds her body. Courtney sees bubbles coming from her mouth. _Oops, I'm still screaming_, Courtney thinks, and she shuts her mouth to save oxygen. She flails her arms, fighting to reach the surface. Her head was pounding and her lungs were aching for air. _Where the f*ck is the surface?_, Courtney thinks, starting to freak out. All she sees is blue. And white bubbles. Green weeds at the bottom of the river… Tan sand… Black. Pitch black. Nothing.

* * *

Duncan gasps for air. He treads water.

"Courtney! Courtney!" he yells. His head swings around, looking for her. Something hits him on the back of the head. He turns around and sees the raft. _At least it didn't pop_, he thinks.

"Courtney!"

No response. Duncan dives under the water and searches for her body. Nothing but mud at the bottom. _Wait. There's a dark blue shape in the distance. _Duncan swims towards it, but finds out it's just a clump of weeds at the bottom. He pops back up for air, then continues the search. The mud makes way to sand. Duncan almost turns around to look in the other direction when he sees something brown, waving in the water. _Hair! Courtney's hair!_

Duncan swims over, and takes her in his arms. Duncan swims to the surface, and towards the raft. He puts Courtney in the raft, then he climbs in after her.

"Courtney! Courtney!" Duncan exclaims, shaking her shoulder. He lifts her head into his lap. Duncan pats Courtney's cheek, trying to wake her up.

"Courtney! Courtney, come on! Courtney!" Duncan's eyes well up and he angrily wipes the tears from his eyes.

"Please, Courtney, please! Don't do this, Courtney. Courtney! Courtney, I love you." Duncan weeps openly now.

Courtney coughs.

"Courtney? Courtney! Courtney, come on, cough again." She does. Duncan smiles, and now he's crying for joy. He lifts her head so it's hanging over the edge of the raft. He holds her hair back, and she pukes up water.

Courtney groans. "Duncan?"

"Yeah, it's me," he says in relief. Courtney groans.

"Ouuuuch, I have a major headache," she complains. Duncan chuckles.

"Hey, we made it," Courtney says, pointing up from her place in Duncan's lap. He looks up. The finish line.

Geoff and Bridgette already made it here first.

_Oh well_, Duncan thinks, _At least I still have Courtney_. He looks down. She's asleep in his lap. Duncan pulls her closer to him and rocks her in his arms.


	9. A Day at the Beach

**Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and the "X" for them being voted off on the left.**

**-Izzy and Owen-1**

**-Heather and Justin-1**

**X-Lindsay and Tyler-0**

**-LeShawna and Harold-2**

**-Beth and Cody-2**

**-Eva and Ezekiel-0**

**-Bridgette and Geoff-3**

**-Gwen and Trent-39**

**-Courtney and Duncan-51**

**-Sadie and DJ-2**

**-Katie and Noah-3**

Courtney wakes up with her head on Duncan's chest.

"Morning, Sunshine," he smirks. Courtney smiles, remembering TDI. She kisses him on the cheek and she climbs out of the tent.

"Hey, it looks like you're recovering well," Bridgette says, Geoff's arm around her shoulder. Courtney nods and sits on the other side of the campfire. Duncan climbs out of the tent and sits beside Courtney. She

climbs into his lap. Duncan wraps his arms around Courtney's waist.

"Any sign of Eva and Ezekiel?" Duncan asks.

"No way, dude. No sign of them at all. Chris says we all have to wait here until they show, or lawsuits could follow," Geoff says. For the past day, all the other couples have been arriving at camp. But still no sign of Eva and Ezekiel.

"They have to show up eventually," Bridgette insists.

* * *

Another day passes.

* * *

"Home-School, get your freaking butt _in this raft_!" Eva shrieks. The couples run out of their tents to see Eva and Ezekiel paddling down river. Well, no, Eva was paddling and Ezekiel was flailing his arms and legs and paddle trying to get in the raft.

"Just slow down and maybe I could climb in!" Ezekiel whines in his wimpy voice. Eva stops paddling and puts the paddle under Ezekiel's butt. Then she half spanks him, half shoves him into the raft. He falls on his face.

"Oww."

"Quit _whining_ and start _paddling_!" They finally cross the finish line.

Chris takes out his megaphone and says, "Okay, it's unanimous that Eva and Ezekiel lost this contest. The Boat of Losers will take you now. Sorry, but there is no Dock of Shame for you guys." The Boat of Losers appears with Chef behind the wheel.

"No! I only lost this competition because of _him_! Why did you even have to pair me with that red-necked, hill-billy, sexist home-schooler!?" Eva yells. Chris shrugs and snaps his fingers at Chef, who lifts Eva into the boat. Ezekiel climbs in after her and trips on the edge of the boat. He falls on Eva.

"Did you do that on _purpose_?" she screams.

"N-N-No!" Ezekiel insists. Eva tackles him anyway and they fall to the floor of the boat. Even though the Boat of Losers is fading into the distance, the couples could still hear Ezekiel's screams. The couples shudder.

All is silent until Chris says, strangely upbeat, "Well, back to Camp Wawanakwa !" He climbs into the parked helicopter and the campers follow.

* * *

Once Chris parks the helicopter on the beach, and all the couples climb out, Chris says, "Okay. Since rating have been kind of _low_… (**Author's Note: Okay, so not true. Lol. Thanks so much to all of you readers and reviewers out there! I get, like, over 10 reviews a day especially when I update the chapters. So thanks!) **I am giving you guys a free day to just unwind at the beach. You can tan, make-out, swim, I really don't care. Just get us more reviews, okay? Or else I may have to dip into the $50,000 reward." The couples gasp. "Yeah. So start getting me ratings!"

The girls run to their bunks to pull on their bikinis. The guys take their shirts off and set up a volleyball net. Geoff gets the volleyball and Duncan blows up the beach ball. The girls are starting to walk out of their cabins.

"Who's up for beach volleyball?!" Geoff shouts. Bridgette immediately runs up to him and smiles. He grins. Duncan takes Courtney by the waist.

"Courtney's playing," he says.

"Thanks for volunteering me," she says sarcastically, but smiles anyway. He did save her life, after all. Bridgette, Geoff, Trent, Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Beth, Cody, LeShawna, and Harold decide to play volleyball.

"Serve's up!" Cody calls, jumping up and smacking the ball. Right into the net, that is. His team groans.

"Our turn!" LeShawna calls, and takes the ball to her side of the "court". She squats, and hammers the ball to the other side. Beth accidentally runs into Cody and the ball smacks into the ground. LeShawna's team cheers.

* * *

A half hour into the game, Bridgette takes Geoff's hand and smiles slyly at him. He lets her lead him off the court and towards the dock. They walk under the dock and sit on the shady sand and let the water rise up to their toes, and back towards the sea.

Geoff just sits there, holding Bridgette's hand, for a while until he says, "So, I wonder what our prize from the rafting contest will be." He looks at Bridgette. She doesn't say anything, but she just looks into his eyes.

Bridgette laughs and she jumps on Geoff. He falls back into the sand, and Bridgette is laying on his chest with her hands on his shoulders. He puts his hands on her back and Bridgette kisses him. A beeping interrupts them.

Geoff looks up and a camera on one of the posts of the dock is zooming in and out, focusing on him and Bridgette. Geoff reaches behind his head and throws a chunk of seaweed over the camera lens. Bridgette throws her head back, laughing, and they start kissing again. They didn't notice the emergency camera lifting itself out of the water.

They go back to kissing, and Geoff hooks his thumbs on Bridgette's bikini bottoms at her hip bone. Bridgette's hands drift downward to Geoff's abs. He smiles in the kiss as Bridgette lifts her leg so it's leaning on Geoff's hip. Then they're interrupted again.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." Bridgette flies off Geoff's torso into the sand, and she catches her breath. It's Heather and Justin.

"Can we help you?" Bridgette asks, as Geoff chucks more seaweed at the camera in the water.

"We were just walking by when we heard--" Heather begins. Bridgette nudges Geoff, and she throws seaweed in Heather's face. The impact from the stinky, slimy weed knocks Heather's wig off. Bridgette and Geoff double over, laughing. Heather smacks the seaweed off her face.

"Augh! Bridgette, you are going to _get_ it!" she screams and stomps off. Justin, his face blank, follows her. Bridgette climbs back onto Geoff and they start kissing again. _How can Heather hurt me when I have the best boyfriend in the world on my side?_, Bridgette thinks.

* * *

Trent backs Gwen into a tree. The scratchy bark tickles her thighs and back. Trent's hands are on the tree, holding himself up. He leans in and gently kisses Gwen on the lips. _F%ck gentle_, Gwen thinks, leaning into Trent's lips. His hands leave the tree and his fingers weave into her hair. Gwen gently grabs his shirt.

* * *

Duncan and Courtney are sitting on the edge of the dock, hanging their toes in the water. The sun is starting to set. An evening breeze blows from the ocean and Courtney shivers.

"Cold?" Duncan drapes his jacket over Courtney's shoulders (Duncan had put his shirt and a jacket back on about an hour ago). Courtney smiles gratefully. She leans into him, and he puts his arm around her.

"You really scared me when you nearly drowned," Duncan finally said, quietly breaking the silence.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm not a fantastic swimmer," Courtney admits.

"I kind of figured that out," Duncan chuckles. He tips Courtney's chin up with his index finger and kisses her, just as the sun finally sets.

* * *

Within Chris's tent, he strokes his stubble thoughtfully. "Not a fantastic swimmer, huh? Hmm…"


	10. Author's Note

_**Author's Note: Ahhh! I'm so mad at myself! Grr. Okay, I had a huge chapter all typed out yesterday. Then, when I went to upload it onto FanFiction, I forgot what I was doing**_**. So, I was like "Oh well" and I went back to Microsoft Works Word. I **_**deleted the whole chapter**_** to start on the next one. Then when I was falling asleep last night, I was like "Crap, I never uploaded the first chapter". So, my point is, the next chapter may take a while for me to rewrite. Sorry. I am such an idiot. Lol.**


	11. Surfing and Partying

**Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and the "X" for them being voted off on the left.**

**-Izzy and Owen-1**

**-Heather and Justin-6**

**X-Lindsay and Tyler-0**

**-LeShawna and Harold-2**

**-Beth and Cody-2**

**X-Eva and Ezekiel-0**

**-Bridgette and Geoff-5**

**-Gwen and Trent-39**

**-Courtney and Duncan-54**

**-Sadie and DJ-2**

**-Katie and Noah-3**

"Attention, campers," Chris says from the loudspeakers, "You can have this day completely to yourself. We are doing _nothing_." The campers lazily cheer from their bunk beds. "Well, except for Bridgette and Geoff who have to report to the dock immediately."

Chef bursts into the girl's cabin. All the girls are wide-awake, now, screaming and grabbing their sheets to cover their bare, spaghetti-strap covered arms. Chef stomps over to Bridgette's bunk and flings her over his shoulder. _Good thing I'm wearing my Soffe shorts and not my nightgown_, Bridgette thinks.

Chef brings her to the dock and drops her on the hard wood. She is dropped on her butt straight onto the hard wood of the dock. "Ow!" she exclaims, standing up and rubbing her butt.

"Hey, Chef dude, you better stop messing with my girlfriend," Geoff says, walking over to Bridgette and putting an arm around her. Geoff was just dropped off on the dock by a muscular man who looks like Chef's twin.

Bridgette looks at Geoff and blushes. He's only wearing boxers. Geoff catches her staring and grins.

"The Chef-Clone wouldn't let me put on any other clothes," Geoff explains, "Just be glad I don't sleep naked." Geoff winks at Chef's twin. Bridgette laughs. Chef's twin jumps onto a Sea-Doo and sails away into the ocean. Chef climbs into the helicopter parked on the dock and motions for Bridgette and Geoff to climb in also.

Chef lands on the sand of some resort island. "Go and surf. I'll be back later to bring you to the next activity," he says, and Bridgette and Geoff climb out of the helicopter. Chef throws a $20 bill at Geoff. Bridgette gasps at the scenery. There were huge rolling waves, crashing on the fine sand, and surfers flipping into the air, splashing ocean spray with them. Bridgette grabs Geoff's hand and leads him to the surf shop.

Bridgette and Geoff paddle out into the ocean on their rental boards and in their rented wetsuits. Bridgette paddles up to the wave and Geoff sits on his surfboard, watching her. She kneels as she nears the wave, and expertly stands up as the wave takes her up. _Bridgette is way less clumsy on her board than land_, Geoff thinks. All of a sudden, Bridgette is by his side, spraying him with ocean mist from her board.

"Your turn," she beams, shaking her now-curly wet hair.

* * *

"Here we are," chef says, landing the helicopter on more sand. Bridgette and Geoff climb out of the helicopter into the yard of a beach house.

"Sweet! Time to part-ayyy!" Geoff exclaims. He takes Bridgette's hand.

"You look amazing," he adds, scanning her outfit. Chef had given her a baby blue miniskirt and a soft pink tube top for the party. The top matches Geoff's pink shirt.

"Thanks," she replies, leading him up the white stairs of the huge mansion, that is already covered from roof to sand in toilet paper. Loud, blasting music pounded the air and cheers and shouts of happy party guests filled their ears. They walk through the French double doors and see all their friends from Camp Wawanakwa, already dancing and having fun.

Bridgette and Geoff stop by the refreshments table first, which Beth and Cody were manning. "Two punches," Geoff orders. Beth hands the plastic cups to him. Geoff hands one to Bridgette and she takes a sip.

Bridgette gags and almost spits it out, but she swallows it anyway. "What's _in_ this punch?" At the same time, Duncan walks by.

"I spiked the punch," he winks, "With _really, really_ strong liquor." He laughs until Courtney pushes him against the wall and starts making out with him.

"Wanna dance?" Geoff asks, and Bridgette nods. She gulps the rest of the punch and trashes the empty cup. They dance through multiple songs: Lollipop by Framing Hanley, How Do You Sleep by Jesse McCartney, Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3, Poker Face by Lady Gaga, Piece of Me by Britney Spears, Satisfaction by Benny Benassi, Gossip by Breathe Carolina, and Dirty Pop by *Nsync. Panting, Geoff and Bridgette drink a couple more cups of punch.

* * *

"PARTY'S OVER!" Chris yells. "EVEN THOUGH IT'S GOTTEN US LOTS OF RATINGS, WE HAVE TO CALL AN END TO THE PARTY! WE HAVE TO GO BACK TO CAMP WAWANAKWA!"

Bridgette stopped making out with Geoff. She sits up on the bed. He sits up too and kisses her neck. She giggles.

"Geoff, seriously though, I have to fix my hair!" she says. It was all curly and messed up from Geoff's hands in her hair while they were making out. Geoff removes Bridgette's hands from her hair and he places his hat on her head.

"There." He smiles and kisses her a last time before they walk downstairs.

"In the copter! In the copter!" Chris was shooing the couples into the helicopter. "It is freaking midnight, and you have to get a good night's sleep for the next day's challenge." Chris smiles suspiciously. _What's that about?, _Geoff thinks.


	12. Treading Water

**Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and the "X" for them being voted off on the left.**

**-Izzy and Owen-1**

**-Heather and Justin-6**

**X-Lindsay and Tyler-0**

**-LeShawna and Harold-4**

**-Beth and Cody-2**

**X-Eva and Ezekiel-0**

**-Bridgette and Geoff-7**

**-Gwen and Trent-39**

**-Courtney and Duncan-54**

**-Sadie and DJ-2**

**-Katie and Noah-4**

"Up and at 'em!" Chris exclaims over the loudspeakers, "Get in your swim suits and meet me at the Dock of Shame at 8a.m."

* * *

Gwen stands on the dock in her small bikini. "It's _crazy_ that he makes us come out here so early," Gwen complains to Trent, "I mean, there's still dew on the grass, for Pete's sake!" Trent puts his arm around his shivering girlfriend.

"Okay, here's your challenge! You will get in the water, and start treading water. Whoever can last the longest, wins," he explains. Duncan bites his lip and looks at Courtney, who gasped. They both know that she can't swim well, but how did Chris find out? Chris smirks.

"Alright, get in the water!" he says, and the couples slowly lower themselves into the water. "Ready? Set? Tread!"

* * *

By 11:00a.m, Sadie and DJ are out. LeShawna and Harold are also out.

Noah starts to swim for the dock. "Noah!" Katie exclaims, "You can't be quitting _yet_!"

"I'm _tired_," he says, climbing on the dock and grabbing a towel. Katie sighs.

"How are you holding up, Princess?" Duncan asks Courtney.

"I'm fine," she says, huffing and puffing. Duncan pulls her close to him. "Duncan! I can't tread water when you're--," she begins to say, but Duncan holds her in his arms.

"I can very well lift you up and tread water at the same time," he explains, kissing Courtney.

* * *

By 2:00p.m, Beth and Cody have quit, and Katie has quit to go join Noah.

"Oh my gosh, it's so hot!" Bridgette complains, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Here, take this," Geoff says, placing his hat of Bridgette's head. She smiles and kisses his cheek.

"Oh! Oh! My great Uncle Henry was a marine, and he was stranded in the ocean for _days_ with no cover from the baking sun! So they took oil from the shipwreck to smear on their faces like sunscreen and they also put seaweed over their eyes like sunglasses!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Owen shouts.

"I know, I know!" Izzy says, putting a strip of seaweed over her eyes. The other couples sigh in annoyance.

* * *

Then at 3:30p.m, the remaining couples were Heather and Justin, Izzy and Owen, Bridgette and Geoff, Gwen and Trent, and Courtney and Duncan.

Heather giggles. "Justin, stop bumping my leg."

Everybody looks at Justin. He shakes his head.

"What do you mean you didn't bump my leg? You just did! And again!" Heather exclaims. Again, Justin shakes his head.

Courtney screams, causing Duncan to flinch. "There!" Courtney points a couple yards away. A gray leathery shark fin.

"Swim for the dock!" Geoff yells.

"No!" Gwen shouts, "The sharks will attack us if we move too much. _Stay where you are_. Float on your back so we won't have to move our feet."

Once everybody is floating on their backs, the sharks start bumping their bodies. "Holy mother of pearl, we're going to DIE!!!" Owen screams.


	13. Shark Attack

**Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and the "X" for them being voted off on the left.**

**-Izzy and Owen-1**

**-Heather and Justin-6**

**X-Lindsay and Tyler-0**

**-LeShawna and Harold-4**

**-Beth and Cody-2**

**X-Eva and Ezekiel-0**

**-Bridgette and Geoff-7**

**-Gwen and Trent-48**

**-Courtney and Duncan-55**

**-Sadie and DJ-2**

**-Katie and Noah-4**

"Stay calm! Sharks can sense fear!" Bridgette orders. Everybody listens to her because she's a surfer and she should've had experience with sharks before… right? Duncan is holding on to Courtney, and Gwen and Trent are squeezing each other's hands.

DJ is pacing the dock and freaking out, which isn't helping the couples still _in_ the water.

"Wow! This is tense!" Chris exclaims.

"Chris! Can you not do anything?!" Courtney shouts.

"Well, I _can_… But I won't. This is great for reviews!" he says.

"Ahem?" Chef says to Chris. "If they all die, we will have a ton of lawsuits." Chris shrugs.

"Let's not forget that Courtney's dad is a lawyer, so he could sue," Chef whispers.

"CHEF! QUICK! Get the helicopter so you can get these poor campers out of the water!" Chris exclaims, feigning compassion.

* * *

A little while later, Chef is hovering the helicopter above the endangered couples. He throws down the rope ladder, which splashes in the water. One by one, the campers stop floating on their backs and swim for the ladder, and climb up. Duncan and Courtney climb up last.

But Courtney's bikini bottom string gets stuck on a rung.

"Duncan!" she screams once she discovers she's stuck and sees the sharks circling beneath her. One shark jumps into the air and a tooth grazes her foot, creating an oozing red gash. Courtney screams again.

"Duncan!"

"Courtney!" he shouts and speeds down the ladder. Duncan takes a Swiss Army knife out of his swim trunk's pocket. He quickly slices part of Courtney's bikini strings off, leaving just enough string left to hold her bikini bottoms on.

She puts her arms around Duncan's neck, and he holds onto her waist. Duncan climbs up the ladder. Geoff and Trent help get Courtney into the helicopter. Duncan climbs into the helicopter as Bridgette and Gwen are tying a cloth around Courtney's foot.

"I'll take it from here," Duncan says, lifting Courtney into his arms. He walks to the back of the helicopter, where he sits down with Courtney in his arms. The other couples decide to leave Duncan and Courtney alone.

For a while, they just sit there in each other's arms. But then Duncan whispers, "I don't ever want to lose you again." Courtney looks up at him.

"But… you didn't," she points out.

"I know. But when you nearly drowned… and then when the shark jumped up while you were stuck on the ladder…" Duncan drifts off. Courtney looks in his eyes, which were starting to water.

"I'm not going anywhere, Duncan. Not without you." Courtney kisses Duncan's jaw.

"Courtney, I know. But if anything ever happens to you… I wouldn't be able to live with myself," he admits. Courtney's eyes widen.

"Oh, Duncan, you don't mean that!" Courtney exclaims.

"I am as serious as hell, Courtney."

"Duncan…" Courtney cups his jaws in her hands, "You have to promise me that you will do _nothing_ to harm yourself in any way if I ever…" Courtney gulps. He shakes his head. Courtney lets go of his cheeks.

"I already told you that if anything ever happens to you--"

"Duncan, _no_." Duncan looks in Courtney's eyes, which were burning with intensity.

"I'm sorry."

Courtney smiles and kisses Duncan. He pulls her closer to him.

"I forgive you," she whispers and kisses him again.

* * *

"Wow. Duncan's compassion is touching. Maybe I should crank it up a notch," Chris says, smirking evilly as he watches the TV screen of the scene in the helicopter. Chris leans back in his seat in his tent. "Yes… I believe Courtney may _accidentally_ have an _incident_…"


	14. The Kidnapping

**Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and the "X" for them being voted off on the left.**

**-Izzy and Owen-1**

**-Heather and Justin-6**

**X-Lindsay and Tyler-0**

**-LeShawna and Harold-4**

**-Beth and Cody-2**

**X-Eva and Ezekiel-0**

**-Bridgette and Geoff-7**

**-Gwen and Trent-48**

**-Courtney and Duncan-56**

**-Sadie and DJ-2**

**-Katie and Noah-4**

Courtney hears a tapping on the window. She smiles sleepily and climbs out of bed. _I bet it's Duncan again_, she thinks while opening the window, _He's been visiting me every night for weeks._

But there's nothing out there. _Hmm_. Then something shoves her from behind, and she flies out the window onto the ground. Her eyes are squeezed shut, so she doesn't see who the muscular arms belong to. All she knows is that there were two people involved… one person in her very own cabin, and the other right outside her window. But then everything goes black when she's stuffed in a huge bag and something knocks her head. Courtney lays in the bag, out cold.

* * *

"Every camper report to the dock immediately," is all Chris says over the loudspeakers the next morning. Once all the campers are assembled, Chris begins his speech.

"Now, last night there was--" he begins.

"Where's Courtney?" Duncan asks. Chris sighs.

"This is what this is about," Chris explains, "Now if you would just let me continue--"

"_What did you do to her_?" Duncan asks coldly.

"NOTHING!" Chris shouts. "Just let me continue, jeez. Alright, last night, Courtney went missing. If anybody knows anything, please call my tent. Chef and I called the cops and they should be here soon to investigate the scene. Meanwhile, lock all your doors and windows and never go out alone at night."

The couples stand there stunned. Geoff hugs Bridgette because it could have just as well been her since her bunk is above Courtney's.

"What? No way," Duncan says, his face blank.

"If you don't believe me, ask the cops," Chris insists, pointing at the boat headed towards the dock.

* * *

"You don't understand. This is my _girlfriend_ we're talking about!" Duncan shouts to the officer.

"Sorry, son, but this is a Crime Scene Investigation happening. We can't have you walking around and messing up the evidence," the policeman explains calmly.

"And what evidence do you _have_?" Duncan asks mockingly, crossing his arms. The police gets out his clipboard.

"Apparently a big-time criminal accused for rape escaped from the county jail last night, so--"

"WHAT?" Duncan yells.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but it's the only lead we have so far and we _believe_ that maybe--" the officer tries to say. But Duncan isn't listening anymore.

"I have to find her," he mumbles, running off towards the forest.

"Hey! Come back! It isn't safe out there!" the cop yells, but Duncan doesn't listen.

* * *

Duncan searched all day and a little into the night for Courtney before Geoff, Trent, and DJ wrestled him into their cabin.

Now he's laying on his bunk, staring at a picture of Courtney that he had taped to the ceiling.

"I'll find you eventually, Courtney," Duncan whispers, then he falls asleep.

* * *

"Attention! Please meet us at the mess hall for an important announcement!" Chris says over the loudspeakers in the morning.

Duncan jumps out of bed and pulls on his pants, hopping through the doorway. As he's running across camp, he puts his shirt on. Duncan runs up the stairs and opens the mess hall doors.

"Courtney? Courtney?" he calls.

"Ease up, son," the officer says, "It's only me."

"Did you find Courtney?" Duncan asks desperately. The rest of the campers shuffle through the mess hall doors.

"Sorry, but sit down and I'll tell you what I know." So Duncan sits by Geoff, who pats his shoulder.

"Alright, yesterday we found the rapist. However, he will not reveal where Courtney is hidden, or, for the fact of the matter, where her _body _is," the cop says. Trent and Geoff turn to Duncan, who's nose twitched at the word "body".

"It's okay, man, they'll find her," Trent says to Duncan, who says nothing. Trent puts his arm around Gwen.

"Another thing is that we will be keeping the rapist here for further questioning so we won't have to bring him to headquarters then back here to tell us where Courtney is," the officer explains. He throws a curtain back, revealing a big, muscular man handcuffed to a table, chair, and a huge iron ball so he won't run away. Duncan jumps out of his chair, ready to beat the rapist up, but DJ, Geoff, and Trent fight Duncan back into his seat. Duncan glares at the man.

* * *

The next day, in the middle of Duncan searching for Courtney, the cop walks up to him. "We found Courtney," he reports. A wave of relief hits Duncan.

"You did!?" Duncan exclaims.

"Um, yes." Duncan is beaming at the officer. "You can attend the funeral tomorrow." The policeman walks away, and Duncan stands stunned.

Duncan falls to his knees in the sand and starts crying. His shaky hand reaches into his pocket for his Swiss Army knife. Staring at it, his tears blurring the knife, Duncan hears Courtney's voice in his head, "_You have to promise me that you will do __nothing__ to harm yourself in any way if I ever…" _Duncan flings the knife away, into the ocean, as another sob wracks his body.

* * *

Duncan leans on the casket. His head in his arms, his eyes not able to produce any more tears. He has a pounding headache for crying himself to sleep last night.

He turns as the policeman puts his hand on Duncan's shoulder. "Can you open the casket?" Duncan hears himself ask. Duncan's voice no longer even sounds like himself. "I _have _to see her. At least one last time. _Please_."

The officer shakes his head, "The body is too mangled up. It has to be a closed-casket." Duncan's heart pinches. '_The body is too mangled up.' _Duncan's eyes tear up.

When the officer walks away, and nobody is looking, Duncan digs in his pocket for his knife. He wants to carve '_D+C'_ on the coffin. But his hand turns up empty. _Oh yeah_, he thought. _I threw it into the ocean_.

_Oh well. The least I can do is kiss Courtney on the cheek_, Duncan thinks, checking over his shoulder. Nobody was looking. So Duncan took the lid in his hands, and threw it back.

But the coffin was empty.

"WHERE'S COURTNEY?" Duncan thunders.


	15. Captive

**Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and the "X" for them being voted off on the left.**

**-Izzy and Owen-1**

**-Heather and Justin-6**

**X-Lindsay and Tyler-0**

**-LeShawna and Harold-4**

**-Beth and Cody-2**

**X-Eva and Ezekiel-0**

**-Bridgette and Geoff-7**

**-Gwen and Trent-49**

**-Courtney and Duncan-58**

**-Sadie and DJ-2**

**-Katie and Noah-4**

Duncan runs across the mess hall to the policeman. He grabs the cop's collar and bunches it in his fist. Duncan lifts the cop into the air and stares him in the eyes.

"I'll ask you again: Where. Is. Courtney," Duncan growls.

"Hey, hey, put me down!" the officer exclaims.

"Tell me where Courtney is!" Duncan shouts in the man's face.

"O-Okay. Chris wanted--" the officer stuttered.

"Chris!" Duncan repeated. He dropped the policeman and the policeman crawled under a table for shelter. Duncan sprints out of the mess hall, leaving the campers speechless.

* * *

Outside Chris's tent, Duncan whips open the fabric covering the entrance. Duncan steps inside and steps up to Chris. Apparently Chris could see the hatred in Duncan's eyes because he stumbled out of his chair and Chris huddled on the ground, holding a hand up to block Duncan.

"Look. You could make this easy, or you could make this hard," Duncan threatens, clenching his fists. Chris shakes.

"P-Please, can we wait for more cameramen to get here? We need multiple angles for this scene," Chris pleads. Duncan lifts Chris up just like he did with the officer.

"All you care about is _ratings_! This isn't about ratings, this is about Courtney! _My_ Courtney!" Duncan yells.

"Okay, f-fine! Just don't mess up my hair!" Chris exclaims. He snaps his fingers, and Duncan hears duck tape ripping from skin.

"Duncan! Duncan!" he hears Courtney yell. Duncan's insides turn to jelly. He drops Chris. _Courtney is alive_, Duncan thinks. He feels as if he could cry again, but this time from joy.

"Courtney!" Duncan shouts back. Duncan turns around, trying to locate where her voice is coming from.

"Duncan!" Courtney shouts. Duncan finds out it's coming from through another fabric door. He throws the tent material aside, and he's into another tent-room. Courtney is sitting on a cot. Chef is standing on the other side of the room, with duct tape in his hand. Chef walks out of the room.

"Courtney!" Duncan exclaims, he runs over wraps his arms around her. Duncan kisses Courtney, and she leans into him. Duncan kisses her jaw and neck, and Courtney moans.

"Untie me, please," she says. Duncan goes behind her and unties her wrists and feet. His hands are shaking from joy. Duncan kisses her again, and her arms are around his neck. Courtney's cheeks are wet with tears.

"What's wrong?" Duncan asks. He puts his hands on the small of Courtney's back. He pulls her closer to him.

"I missed you. And I'm so sorry," Courtney replies, choking back a sob.

"I missed you, too. But why are you sorry?" Duncan asks, kissing Courtney's jaw.

"Chris made me watch the videos of you. _I'm so sorry_, Duncan!" Courtney exclaims, crying. Duncan rubs her back and pulls her in his lap.

"It's okay. I have you now," he says.

"No, it's not okay. I felt so bad when you were crying! I was watching and I couldn't do _anything_!"

"You would have done something if you could. But you couldn't," Duncan says. Courtney nods and she falls on top of Duncan. He falls back on the cot and Courtney kisses him. His hands are in her hair, on her waist, and on her back. He's even touching Courtney's butt and she isn't complaining. Courtney's hands are on Duncan's chest, shoulders, and face. Their hands are all over each other.

All of a sudden, Duncan breaks their kiss when he rolls out from under Courtney. He stands up, takes her hand, and helps her off the cot.

"Where are we going?" she asks.

"Your funeral."


	16. A Real Rapist!

**Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and the "X" for them being voted off on the left.**

**-Izzy and Owen-1**

**-Heather and Justin-6**

**X-Lindsay and Tyler-0**

**-LeShawna and Harold-4**

**-Beth and Cody-2**

**X-Eva and Ezekiel-0**

**-Bridgette and Geoff-7**

**-Gwen and Trent-50**

**-Courtney and Duncan-64**

**-Sadie and DJ-2**

**-Katie and Noah-5**

"COURTNEY!" everybody exclaims when Duncan carries Courtney into the mess hall. She smiles, "Hey."

Duncan sits on a bench with Courtney in his lap. She tells everybody the story of how she was kidnapped.

"That was sooo Chris and Chef," Katie tells Courtney when she describes her kidnappers.

"Ohmygosh, I thought so too!" Sadie exclaims.

"Surprise," Gwen mumbles. Trent nudges her and smiles.

"But what about the rapist?" LeShawna asks. Courtney shrugs. The policeman walks in the mess hall.

"Actually, the rapist is a real rapist," he explains.

"WHAT?" Owen shouts. The policeman nods and turns around to face Owen. The officer gasps. Owen was holding empty chains and locks-- the locks that were containing the rapist.

"What did you _do_?" the cop ask-shouts.

"W-Well, Courtney was saying all that stuff about the kidnappers being Chris and Chef, so I thought this rapist was an actor. So I let him go and he ran out of here," Owen answers.

"No! That was a REAL RAPIST!" the policeman shouts.

"I know-w-w," Owen wails, "WAHHH!" Owen starts to bawl.

"Wait… So a rapist is loose on the island?" Gwen asks.

"Yeah, pretty much." The girls cling to their boyfriends.

* * *

At about 11 at night, Courtney slips on a silk spaghetti strap shirt and cotton Soffe short-shorts. She hears tapping on her window. This time, instead of opening it, she peers through the window first. And there's Duncan standing in the backyard. Courtney smiles and opens the window.

"Hey," she says, leaning her elbows on the window sill.

"Hey. Come outside," Duncan replies.

"Alright, I'll be right back," Courtney says, reaching up to shut the window.

"Wait!" Duncan exclaims, "Bring a change of clothes and your toothbrush and stuff. You're sleeping over in my cabin." Courtney smiles, nods, and shuts the window.

"I have everything," Courtney reports, slinging a duffel bag over her shoulder.

"Good," Duncan replies, placing a hand on the small of her back. Duncan leads her up the steps to his cabin. "Don't mind Harold's bunk. He still hardly picks up his underwear." Courtney laughs. In the cabin, Courtney stuffs her bag under Duncan and Geoff's bunk bed.

"We should get to bed," Duncan says, climbing up the ladder. Courtney sighs.

"Okay, fine."

Duncan laughs. He climbs under the covers and Courtney slides in next to him. Courtney scoots over and buries her head in Duncan's chest. He wraps his arms around her and they fall asleep.

* * *

Everybody in Duncan's cabin jolts awake when they hear banging on the cabin door. Duncan jumps out of his bunk, leaving Courtney shivering in fear in his bed sheets. Duncan looks out the window. Geoff, and a bunch of other campers are on the porch. Duncan opens the door and they run inside.

"Dude! The girls didn't lock their door so somebody-- we think it was the rapist-- burst in and we had to climb out the window and run here!" Geoff exclaims. Bridgette is shaking in his arms. He's rubbing her back. Duncan locks the door.

"Did everybody make it?" DJ asks. He silently counts everybody. "Uh-oh. We're missing 6 people."

"Well, Lindsay, Tyler, Eva, and Ezekiel went on the Boat of Losers," Courtney says from up in Duncan's bunk.

"Right. So that means the only people missing are… Trent and Gwen!" LeShawna screams.

* * *

Trent had his arms around Gwen, who was breathing fast with fear. They were under a bunk bed, watching the boots of the rapist clomp around the cabin. He was flinging lingerie from dressers and smashing framed pictures of the couples on the island.

A couple agonizing minutes later, the rapist leaves the cabin. Trent and Gwen lay under the bed for a while, making sure he was gone. Finally Gwen whispers, "We should warn the others."

"You sure?" Trent whispers. He didn't want to put Gwen in any danger. Gwen nods. Trent climbs out from under the bed first. He helps Gwen up, all while keeping his eyes on the door.

"Let's go through the window," Trent suggests, climbing out. Gwen climbs out, and they run hand-in-hand over to the boy's cabin. Trent pulls him and Gwen into the bushes near the porch to look around. He didn't want to run out in the open if the rapist was around. But the coast was clear, so they ran up the steps and pounded on the door.

"Dudes, open the door! Hurry!" Trent whisper-yells. Duncan opens the door and Trent runs in, holding Gwen's hand. Duncan slams the door behind them, and once they hear the click of the lock, everybody sighs in relief.

"Everybody's here," Bridgette says, "Phew."

The sound of an ear-splitting crash fills the room, and glass sprays over the couples. The boyfriends use their bodies to shield the girls from the sharp glass shards.

Trent turns to see a dark figure step through the jagged window frame.

"Climb onto a top bunk and hide," Trent whispers to Gwen. She nods slightly and slowly makes her way towards the bunk beds. Once she's made it up to the top bunk, she bumps into something. Gwen stifles a scream. Courtney pulls her under the covers.

Unfortunately, Sadie saw Gwen climb to the top bunk, so she tries to follow. However, Sadie can't sneak worth a crap. So, other girls see Sadie and now they're climbing up the bunk beds. _Great, now the rapist knows where we are_, Gwen thinks.

"Sure, girls, hide on the bunk beds. That'll work," the rapist says sarcastically. The boys form a protective barrier blocking the bunk beds.

"You should leave. There are more of us than you," Duncan says threateningly.

"Hmm. Well, I would under usual circumstances, but right now I think I have the upper hand," the rapist says slowly.

"Upper hand? How?" Owen asks.

"Hold on there, big boy, first I would like you to know my name. It's Yates, by the way. Care to introduce yourselves?" Yates mocks.

"Um, _no._ Care to explain why you have an upper hand?" Geoff asks. Yates smiles strangely.

"Because I have this!" Yates exclaims, quickly withdrawing a pistol from his jacket pocket. The girls scream and the boys' eyes grow wide.

"Hey, man, just put the gun down. We don't have to hurt each other," Geoff says calmly.

"Oh, sure, the hippie would say that," Yates snaps. "Guys, just get on the ground and I won't shoot."

The boys remain standing.

"Ahem?" Yates insists. He fires a warning shot at Owen's feet. The girls-- and Owen-- scream.

"Lay on the floor!" the girls shout at their boyfriends. One by one, Owen, Justin, Harold, Cody, DJ, and Noah lay down on the ground. Geoff nudges Trent, they nod, and they lay down too. Duncan remains standing.

"Duncan, get down!" Courtney shouts. He hesitates, and Duncan keeps on blocking Courtney.

Yates tsks and aims his pistol right for Duncan's heart. "All the way on the ground," he reminds Duncan. Duncan squints at him, still standing.

"Can't you just leave now?" Duncan asks, his fists clenched.

"No."

Yates shoots, and Duncan falls to the ground.


	17. Surgery

**Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and the "X" for them being voted off on the left.**

**-Izzy and Owen-1**

**-Heather and Justin-6**

**X-Lindsay and Tyler-0**

**-LeShawna and Harold-4**

**-Beth and Cody-3**

**X-Eva and Ezekiel-0**

**-Bridgette and Geoff-7**

**-Gwen and Trent-50**

**-Courtney and Duncan-64**

**-Sadie and DJ-2**

**-Katie and Noah-5**

The girls scream. Courtney tries to climb down the bunk bed ladder to check on Duncan, but Gwen and Bridgette hold her back.

"Duncan!" Courtney screams, choking back a sob. Yates carefully makes his way to the bunk beds, around the boys' bodies.

The girls are holding on to each other and quivering on the top bunk.

"Now, let's not have one of you end up like Duncan," Yates growls, smiling menacingly. Courtney accidentally lets out a sob, but she smacks her hand over her mouth.

"Yes, poor Duncan," Yates agrees, starting to climb the bunk bed ladder.

All of a sudden, Yates is tackled by Trent and Geoff. Yates' arms are flailing through the air, and he fires an un-aimed gunshot.

The bullet hits Gwen.

She unconsciously leans against the side of the bunk bed. The other girls don't notice Gwen until she accidentally slips over the bar and falls for the floor.

"Gwen!" they scream. Trent spins around at the sound of her name.

"Gwen!" he repeats. Trent runs and catches her before she hit's the ground. "Oh, crap, Gwen. Gwen? Can you hear me?" he asks.

Meanwhile, Geoff is wrestling to keep Yates down. "Uhhh, guys?!" Geoff calls. DJ and Owen immediately rush to help.

Courtney jumps from the bunk bed and runs over to Duncan.

"Duncan? Duncan? You okay? Say something!" Courtney pleads. She takes Duncan's hand. But there's silence.

"Duncan, please! Please be okay!" she exclaims, crying.

Duncan groans.

"Duncan? Duncan?" Courtney exclaims. His eyes flutter open.

"Princess?" he asks groggily.

"Duncan!" Courtney smiles. "We're getting you help right now. Don't you worry." LeShawna had ran out of the cabin to get Chris, Chef, and the cop.

* * *

"Got them!" LeShawna exclaims.

"It's 3a.m. for Pete's sake!" Chris exclaims.

The cop runs over to Yates to cuff him.

Chef is dressed in a nurse's outfit, complete with a tiny stethoscope. "We'll need to move Duncan and Gwen to the hospital tent," he says. Owen picks up Duncan for Courtney and Trent picks up Gwen. They follow Chef out into the night.

In the tent, Owen and Trent place Duncan and Gwen on separate cots. Owen leaves.

"You have to leave too," Chef growls. Trent and Courtney looks at each other.

"No way! We have to be here when they wake up," Trent protests. Courtney nods in agreement. But Chef shakes his head.

"Nope. I have to put them in surgery to remove the bullets. I doubt you'd want to see that," Chef says. Courtney bites her lip and looks at Trent.

"Well… Okay," Courtney agrees. "But can we wait in another room or something so we can be _close_ when they wake up?" Chef nods and points to a curtain.

Courtney pushes the curtain aside and walks into a waiting room. Trent follows her. In the room is a cot, a couch, a table, and magazines.

"You can sleep on the cot, and I can sleep on the couch," Trent suggests. Courtney nods.

But neither of them can sleep.

* * *

"I'm done and they're awake," Chef says. Trent and Courtney jump up and follow Chef.

"Duncan!"

"Princess!" Duncan exclaims. Courtney runs over and hugs him tightly. Duncan winces.

"Ohmygosh, I'm so sorry!" Courtney says, pulling back. Duncan smiles.

"It's alright. It was a good kind of pain. Come here," Duncan pats beside him on the cot. Courtney bites her lip, not wanting to hurt Duncan again. But she finally climbs over him and lays down.

Courtney lays her head on his bare chest. Duncan's shirt is laying on a nearby chair. Duncan's torso is wrapped in bandages.

"Where'd Yates get you?" Courtney asks quietly. Duncan takes Courtney's hand and brings it towards his stomach. He places her hand on the bandages.

"Right there," he whispers. Courtney can feel the indention in Duncan's side. She pulls her hand out from under his.

"Ew," she whispers. Duncan laughs.

But then he gets serious and says quietly, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Courtney asks.

"I wouldn't get on the ground. So Yates shot me. I bet I scared you nearly to death."

"Well, of course. But you were just trying to protect me," Courtney replies. Duncan shrugs and says nothing. Courtney kisses Duncan's cheek.

Duncan pulls Courtney on top of him. She bites her lip as he winces. He shakes his head, "I'm fine." They kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trent goes over to Gwen and takes her hand.

"You okay?" Trent asks. Gwen nods.

"I just feel stupid," she replies.

"Stupid?" "Yeah. I freaking fainted when Yates shot my arm, and then I fell off the bunk bed like a little kid," Gwen complains.

"Come on, you were shot in the arm. It's completely fine that you fainted," Trent disagrees.

"Yeah, well, you had to come and catch me instead of helping wrestle Yates."

Trent sighs. "Gwen… I couldn't let you fall."

"Why not? Not that I'm complaining that you didn't let me crack my head open, but… why?" Gwen asks.

"Gwen, I love you."

Gwen and Trent look into each other's eyes. Gwen kisses Trent and he puts his arms around her, being careful of her bandaged arm.

They finally pull away and Gwen says, "I love you too, Trent."


	18. SingOff

**Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and the "X" for them being voted off on the left.**

**-Izzy and Owen-1**

**-Heather and Justin-14**

**X-Lindsay and Tyler-0**

**-LeShawna and Harold-4**

**-Beth and Cody-3**

**X-Eva and Ezekiel-0**

**-Bridgette and Geoff-7**

**-Gwen and Trent-55**

**-Courtney and Duncan-64**

**-Sadie and DJ-2**

**-Katie and Noah-5**

The campers were lined up on the Dock of Shame. Duncan still has his shirt off because Chef says Duncan has to 'air out the bandage'. "We will not be sending anybody away because that would be 'unfair'. Anyway, our next contest has to be something that Duncan and Gwen can still do with their bandages on. So, it's going to be a sing-off!" Chris exclaims, "Here's how it works: There will be boy bands and girl bands. Each person can play any instrument they wish, but _everybody_ has to sing two songs each. Go get your band and get the instruments from the music shack! Go!"

The girl bands turned out to be:

**-Courtney, Gwen, Bridgette-**

**-Sadie, Katie, Beth-**

**-Izzy, Heather, LeShawna-**

The boy bands turned out to be:

**-Geoff, Duncan, Trent-**

**-DJ, Noah, Cody-**

**-Owen, Justin, Harold-**

Courtney, Gwen, and Bridgette got to the music shack first. "I can play drums," Bridgette says, digging through boxes for drum-sticks.

"I know how to play guitar," Courtney says.

"Cool, me too," Gwen says, "I'll be electric guitar if you want to be bass."

"Well, I don't know very many songs with bass parts," Courtney admits.

"Yeah, me neither," Gwen agrees, "We can just have two electric guitars then." Bridgette holds up the drum-sticks she found.

"Let's go!" Bridgette exclaims, rolling out the drums as Gwen and Courtney carried out their guitars.

* * *

Geoff, Trent, and Duncan were second to get to the music shack. "Who can play electric guitar?" Geoff asks.

"Me," Trent and Duncan say simultaneously.

"Awesome, then we'll have two electric guitars," Geoff says. "I'm better at drums."

In Sadie, Katie, and Beth's band, Sadie is playing drums, Katie is bass guitar, and Beth is electric guitar. In DJ, Noah, and Cody's band, Cody is drums, Noah is electric guitar, and DJ is bass guitar. In Izzy, LeShawna, and Heather's band, Izzy is drums, LeShawna is electric guitar, and Heather is a tambourine. In Owen, Justin, and Harold's band, Owen is drums, Justin is electric guitar, and Harold is the keyboard.

* * *

After hours of practice, the bands set their instruments up on their own stage. Once all 6 stages were set up, Chris announces who will be going first. "Bridgette, Courtney, and Gwen are going first!"

The songs they sing:

**Bridgette****-**

**Love Story by Taylor Swift**

**T-Shirt by Shontelle**

**Courtney****-**

**Shut Up and Let Me Go by The Ting-Tings**

**Hot N' Cold by Katy Perry**

**Gwen****-**

**Misery Business by Paramore**

**So What by Pink**

"Next up is Geoff, Duncan, and Trent!"

**Geoff****-**

**Heartless by Kayne West**

**Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade**

**Duncan****-**

**Sugar, We're Goin' Down by Fall Out Boy**

**Holiday by Green Day**

**Trent****-**

**That Green Gentleman by Panic at the Disco**

**Thunder by Boys Like Girls**

"Next is Izzy, Heather, and LeShawna!"

**Izzy****-**

**Waking Up in Vegas by Katy Perry**

**See You Again by Miley Cyrus**

**Heather****-**

**Circus by Britney Spears**

**Piece of Me by Britney Spears**

**LeShawna****-**

**Paper Planes by MIA**

**Poker Face by Lady GaGa**

"Sadie, Katie, Beth!"

**Sadie****-**

**Full Circle by Miley Cyrus**

**Decode by Paramore**

**Katie****-**

**Full Circle by Miley Cyrus**

**Decode by Paramore**

**Beth****-**

**Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift**

**Our Song by Taylor Swift**

"DJ, Noah, Cody!"

**DJ****-**

**Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings**

**Shake It by Metrostation**

**Noah****-**

**Big City Dreams by NeverShoutNever!**

**Viva La Vida by Coldplay **

**Cody****-**

**Forever by Chris Brown**

**Let it Rock by Kevin Rudolph**

"Owen, Justin, Harold!"

**Owen****-**

**Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback**

**Move Along by The All-American Rejects**

**Justin****-**

***nothing***

**Harold****-**

**Where Is The Love by the Black Eyed Peas**

**Numa Numa by ?**

* * *

"Okay, that concludes our sing-off! But I have good news and bad news. The good news is that nobody will be voted off, since this was all just for reviews. The bad news is that you will have to wait longer to get the million dollars!" Chris exclaims, "Anyway, there's a party on the beach for you rockstars!"

The campers rush to get changed for the party. Bridgette is in a short sea blue strapless dress, Gwen is in a short black spaghetti-strap dress, and Courtney is in a short red halter dress. The three friends walk out of their cabin and towards the beach. They gasp when they see the party.

Black and white tile had been laid down in the middle of the sand. Tables with wine and punch and appetizers created a sort of barrier. Huge speakers lay in each corner, blasting music. Tiki torches are in the corners of the dance floor, the tiny flames flickering. Glowing oriental paper lamps hang from thin lines.

Duncan, Trent, and Geoff sneak up behind their girlfriends. They nudge each other, and then at the same time they twirl the girls around, dip them, and kiss them. Once the boys un-dip their girlfriends, the girls look at each other and blush. Duncan, Trent, and Geoff are wearing wrinkled white shirts. But it's a hot wrinkled, not an ugly lazy wrinkled. The sleeves of their shirts were rolled up, revealing tanned and muscular forearms. Long black ties hung from their white collars.

"Care to dance?" Duncan asks Courtney. She nods and giggles. Geoff and Trent follow suit by bowing and holding a hand out for their dates. Bridgette and Gwen blush and place their hand in their boyfriend's hand. The couples walk to the dance floor.

Duncan leads Courtney onto the dance floor right as Fire Burning by Sean Kingston begins. They start dancing, and Geoff, Bridgette, Trent, and Gwen appear beside them. The couples start dancing and Duncan smiles.

_Courtney looks beautiful_, he thinks, watching her dance. There was gold shimmer dust on her shoulders, which brought out how tan they were. Instead of her hair being straight as usual, it was curled and so with every step she took while dancing, her curls bounced. Thick mascara and perfectly-drawn eyeliner make her eyes pop, and Courtney's red lipgloss matches her dress. Duncan licks his lips, thinking of kissing her. Courtney lifts her arms up and shakes her head to the beat.

* * *

Geoff smiles as he watched Bridgette. Her hair was actually out of her ponytail for once, and it was curled just like Courtney's hair. Bridgette's curls bounced and gleamed in the tiki-torch light. Sparkly black mascara and blue eyeliner matched her eyes and her dress. The short dress made her legs look even more tanned and toned than usual. Geoff's stomach fluttered as he imagined touching her legs while kissing her. Bridgette bent her elbows and shook her hips to the song.

* * *

Trent gazed at Gwen's face. She was beaming and laughing and dancing, which is pretty uncommon for her. Her eyes looked smoky with all the mascara and eye-shadow and eyeliner. Trent's hands twitched. Gwen's dress was nearly skin-tight. Trent wanted a slow song to start already, so he could put his hands on her waist. Just then, Fire Burning ended and Apologize by OneRepublic started. Trent smiles.

Gwen steps toward Trent, and she lifts her arms up to place them on his shoulders. She winces as she lifts her hurt arm, but smiles once her arm is resting on Trent's shoulder. They slowly dance in circles, and Trent pulls Gwen closer to him. She rests her head on Trent's chest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Heather and Justin are making out by a lone tiki torch. Heather has her hands on Justin's cheeks, and Justin's hands are on Heather's lower back.

"Hey, Justin, why don't you ever talk?" Heather asks as she suddenly pulls away. He shrugs.

"What do you mean you have nothing to say? We could talk about a lot of stuff," Heather persists. Justin cocks his head.

"Of course I like kissing you. But I haven't done anything truly 'evil' to any of the couples…" Heather says. Justin squints.

"Ohhh. I like how you think, Justin. I _could_ start tonight. I _do_ have a reputation to keep up…" Heather trails off. Justin nods.

"No, no. That'll never work. Not bad enough. _Wait_… You just gave me a great idea! It was nice having this conversation, Justin," Heather says, walking off.

* * *

Geoff is making out with Bridgette by the refreshments table. Bridgette is sitting on the table, and Geoff is standing over her. His hands are on her thighs, and Bridgette's hands are on his shoulders.

"Ahem." Geoff and Bridgette spin around to see Heather. "Hey guys," she says.

"Uh…hi," Bridgette replies.

"Bridgette, can I talk to you?"

"Uh… sure," Bridgette says, slipping off the table. She smiles at Geoff and follows Heather. "What do you want?"

"You and Geoff aren't that serious, are you?" Heather asks.

"Of course we're serious! In fact--" Bridgette retorts.

"That's too bad," Heather interrupts, "I thought this would happen. Listen, last week, Geoff came up to me and started flirting." Bridgette snorts and crosses her arms.

"It's true!" Heather exclaims, "Follow me." Heather leads Bridgette into the restroom. Heather shows Bridgette a pregnancy test. There's a '+' sign on it.

"So that was you and Justin," Bridgette says, shaking her head. _There's no way Geoff would do that_, Bridgette thinks.

"Sad to say, no. Geoff started flirting with me, and it got too far. Sorry. I really didn't think _I_ would be the one to tell you," Heather says, looking at the floor. Bridgette squints.

"He wouldn't," she retorts. Heather looks up.

"Ask him yourself."


	19. Heather's Revenge

**Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and the "X" for them being voted off on the left.**

**-Izzy and Owen-1**

**-Heather and Justin-14**

**X-Lindsay and Tyler-0**

**-LeShawna and Harold-4**

**-Beth and Cody-3**

**X-Eva and Ezekiel-0**

**-Bridgette and Geoff-8**

**-Gwen and Trent-55**

**-Courtney and Duncan-66**

**-Sadie and DJ-2**

**-Katie and Noah-5**

Bridgette storms out of the girl's restroom. _Heather couldn't mean that! But… she did say to ask Geoff…So obviously she's confident that he did do it_, Bridgette thinks. She walks up to Geoff.

"Hey, babe," Geoff says.

"Hey." Geoff kisses Bridgette's temple. He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her.

"Anything wrong?" Geoff asks, "You don't seem that into it."

"Sorry," Bridgette replies, kissing him back. _What if he actually did-- uh, that-- with Heather?,_ Bridgette thinks.

* * *

"I can't believe he did that!" Courtney exclaims. Courtney, Bridgette, and Gwen are sitting in a circle on Bridgette's bunk after the party.

"Well, I'm not _exactly_ sure that he did, but Heather does get what she wants. Like, last year on TDI when she kissed Trent. Maybe she did that to Geoff," Bridgette suggests.

"But Trent was ambushed. I don't think Heather could ambush Geoff into… that," Gwen points out. Bridgette nods and looks down at the duvet. She messes with a stray thread sticking out.

"I think it was a waste then," Bridgette says quietly.

"What?" Courtney and Gwen ask.

"Well, at the start of TDC, Geoff and I…"

"Are you pregnant?!" Courtney exclaims.

"Well, I don't know," Bridgette admits. Gwen's eyes were wide.

"That _sucks_!" Gwen exclaims. Bridgette nods.

**

* * *

**

(Author's Note: Okay, so here's the deal. It's like another poll thing. But anyway, I need to give you three options for Bridgette for the story: 1-Bridgette is pregnant and Geoff feels guilty so he gets a doctor to put her to sleep and gives her an abortion w/o Bridgette knowing, 2-Bridgette turns out not to be pregnant, 3-Bridgette has the baby and keeps it on TDC with her, or 4-Bridgette has the baby and gives it up for adoption. Alright, thanks! Now back to the story.)

* * *

"…But it's so weird! One moment we're making out, then she talks to Heather, and when she comes back, she's upset and glaring at me and speaking in monotone!" Geoff says.

"Well, Heather's a conniving, sneaky little bi--" Duncan says.

"Let's not forget bald," Trent adds. The guys laugh.

"Yeah. Well, the point is that you should ask Bridgette what Heather said to her. Then you can tell Bridgette that Heather is a liar, and you can go on living normally," Duncan explains.

"Yeah, I guess. Should I go talk to her now?" Geoff asks.

"Do it, man!" Trent and Duncan cheer.

* * *

Bridgette hears knocking on the door. She opens the wood door and sees Geoff outside the screen door. Bridgette squeezes her lips together.

"Hey," Geoff says.

"Hi." There's silence for a while.

"Can you step out a sec? I need to ask you a question," Geoff says. Bridgette bites her lip, looks back at her friends, then steps out on the deck and closes the door.

"Yes?" Bridgette asks.

"You're acting weird."

"That's not a question," Bridgette says coldly. Geoff sighs.

"Okay. _Why_ are you acting weird?" he asks.

"I'm not."

"Bridgette, admit it. You've hardly been smiling or saying more than 3 words per sentence ever since you talked to Heather. What did Heather say?" Geoff asks. Bridgette shrugs and starts to head inside.

"Bridgette." Geoff puts his hand on her shoulder. She shakes it off. "Bridgette, please!" Geoff grabs Bridgette by the waist and pulls her to him. Her body is stiff.

"I love you, Bridge. I don't know what Heather said to you, but she's ruining our relationship! Please. Trust me. I'd never do anything to hurt you," Geoff begs. Bridgette starts to cry.

"Aw, Bridgette, come on. Don't cry! Please." Geoff wipes a tear off her cheek with his thumb.

"H-Heather s-said," Bridgette stutters, "you h-had sex with h-her!" Bridgette cries harder, "I thought you loved me!"

She rips from Geoff's arms and runs inside. Geoff runs in after her and he's ambushed by Courtney and Gwen. They try to pull him outside but of course he's stronger.

"Bridgette, I _do_ love you! Why did Heather tell you that? There's no proof! I hate Heather! I would never do that to you! Bridgette! Bridge, are you listening?" Geoff shouts to Bridgette. She's laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

All of a sudden, she sits up and yells, "Yes! I heard you! Just get out! I hate you!"

Geoff's chest tightens and he walks out of the cabin.

* * *

At about 5a.m. the next morning, Heather walks out on the porch. A box sits on the step. "Finally, it's arrived!" she exclaims.


	20. OnTheShoulders Race

**Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and the "X" for them being voted off on the left.**

**-Izzy and Owen-3**

**-Heather and Justin-14**

**X-Lindsay and Tyler-0**

**-LeShawna and Harold-4**

**-Beth and Cody-3**

**X-Eva and Ezekiel-0**

**-Bridgette and Geoff-10**

**-Gwen and Trent-55**

**-Courtney and Duncan-71**

**-Sadie and DJ-2**

**-Katie and Noah-5**

"Hey! Hey! Stop shouting!" Duncan yells at about 7a.m. He shakes Geoff awake.

"Wha-What?"

"Dude, you were yelling in your sleep. D'you have a nightmare?" Duncan asks. Geoff nods.

"It was about Bridgette," Geoff answers.

"Come on, man, I bet she didn't mean that she really hated you," Duncan tries.

"You should have seen her face," Geoff mumbling sadly.

* * *

"Your next challenge is the on-the-shoulders race!" Chris exclaims. "Girls will get on the guys' shoulders, and you will have to walk around the island! First one back wins! Go!"

Geoff bends down for Bridgette to climb on his shoulders. But she doesn't move.

"Bridgette, come on! We're gonna lose!" Geoff exclaims. Bridgette huffs. "Seriously, Bridge, even though you may 'hate' me, don't you still want the million dollars?"

Bridgette slowly climbs on Geoff's shoulders. He starts walking. A while later, Geoff asks, "Will you tell me exactly what Heather said?"

Silence.

"Please?" he begs. Bridgette wiggles on his shoulders.

"She said you were flirting with her a week and a day ago. You two 'went too far' and now she's pregnant," Bridgette says. Her voice cracks on the last syllable, but tries to cover it up by clearing her throat.

"Uh-huh, I see… But do you remember what we were doing a week and a day ago?" Geoff asks. Bridgette is silent.

"Okay, obviously not. A week and a day ago was the handcuffed obstacle course. I was cuffed to you all day," Geoff says. Bridgette squirms, and he smiles.

"All day?" she mumbles.

"Uh, no. But most of the day. C'mon, Bridge, what more proof do I need? What proof did Heather have?" Geoff asks.

"A pregnancy test-- positive."

"Mm-hmm. Ever thought it could be Justin?"

"He never talks," she protests.

"So since I talk, that makes me a suspect?" Geoff asks, and Bridgette says nothing. "Fine."

* * *

About an hour later, Geoff sees Justin and Heather up ahead. He jumps into the forest.

"What are you doing?" Bridgette asks.

"Shh," says Geoff, "Duck down." Bridgette ducks and holds onto Geoff's hat to avoid whacking into the tree branches. By now, Geoff had caught up to Justin and Heather.

Geoff watches Justin, who shakes his head.

"I am not going too far!" Heather protests. Justin sighs.

"Whatever. She believed me," Heather huffed. Justin rolls his eyes.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Heather exclaims, bouncing on Justin's shoulders, "It doesn't matter if I'm still a vir--"

At that moment, all the bouncing caused Heather's wig to come off. She screams. "No! It has to stay on for the stuff to work!" she shouts. Justin bends over and picks up her wig. He hands it up to her and she re-attaches it to her prickly head.

Geoff stops walking to let Justin and Heather get ahead. Then he walks out of the forest and starts the trek again. "I think she was going to say 'virgin' before the wig fell off," Geoff says. Bridgette grunted.

"You aren't still mad at me, are you? I mean, that's proof right there that heather was lying!" Geoff exclaims.

"Not _distinct_ proof… But I'm starting to believe you," Bridgette says slowly. Geoff smiles.

"Now let's win this thing! Hold on!" Geoff says, grabbing hold of Bridgette's knees and running. She laugh-shrieks and grabs on to Geoff's shoulders.

* * *

Bridgette and Geoff didn't make it to first place, but they did make it in fourth place. Bridgette climbs off of Geoff's shoulders and he puts his arm around her waist. Bridgette shifts awkwardly, but lets his hand stay there.

Gwen and Courtney squint at Geoff, but Bridgette smiles warily at them to let them know its okay.

"Okay, the winners are Noah and Katie! You guys will get your reward tomorrow, and for the rest of you, it's a free day!" Chris says. "However, since DJ and Sadie came in last, they will have to take the Boat of Losers."

* * *

"Dude, are you finally coming inside?" Duncan asks, walking up the stairs to the boys' cabin, coming back from the bathroom.

"Naw," Geoff declines, waving Duncan off. But Duncan sits on the steps beside Geoff.

"What's up?"

Geoff sighs. "Just thinking of how to get evidence for Bridgette. She says she partially trusts me now, ya know," he answers. Duncan chuckles.

"Yeah, partially. Where exactly did Heather talk to Bridgette?" Duncan asks. Geoff shrugs.

"The girl's bathroom, I think," Geoff answers. Duncan nudges Geoff.

"Then go in the bathroom, steal the security camera, and watch the tapes," Duncan says, standing up. Geoff nods and stand up also.

"Right… Thanks, Duncan."

"No problem, man," Duncan replies, walking inside while Geoff heads towards the girl's restroom.


	21. Making Up and Making Out

**Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and the "X" for them being voted off on the left.**

**-Izzy and Owen-2**

**-Heather and Justin-20**

**X-Lindsay and Tyler-0**

**-LeShawna and Harold-4**

**-Beth and Cody-3**

**X-Eva and Ezekiel-0**

**-Bridgette and Geoff-10**

**-Gwen and Trent-55**

**-Courtney and Duncan-72**

**X-Sadie and DJ-2**

**-Katie and Noah-5**

"Bridgette! Bridgette!" Geoff shouts, banging on the door of the girls' cabin. He hears groaning from inside. Bridgette opens the door.

"Yeah?" she asks groggily, rubbing her eyes. Bridgette motions for Geoff to come inside.

"Well, I had to tell you something," he says, hiding the video tape behind his back and watching Heather out of the corner of his eye.

"So what is it?" Bridgette asks, putting a pink robe on over her flimsy pajamas. Geoff clears his throat.

"Um, well, I'd rather show it to you in, uh, private," Geoff insists. Bridgette sighs.

"If you must." Geoff smiles and leads Bridgette outside towards the mess hall. "Are you going to show me already?" she asks, putting her hands on her hips. Geoff chuckles.

"Yes, your majesty," he says, sticking the tape in the VCR on the TV. At first there's some static, then in black and white, you can see the sinks of the girl's restroom.

"_You video taped the girl's bathroom_?" Bridgette shrieks.

"There's nothing bad on it. And _I _didn't film it, I _stole_ the film from one of Chris's cameras. Now, shh." Geoff fast-forwards until he sees Heather. He points at the screen.

"There she is opening the pregnancy test box… Taking a Sharpie out of her purse… Writing a _plus_ sign on the pregnancy test," Geoff lists. He pauses the tape. "Need any more proof I'm not lying?"

Bridgette bites her lip and shakes her head. Her eyes fill with tears and she puts her hands on her cheeks.

"Geoff, I'm so sorry! I really thought Heather was telling the truth!" Bridgette exclaims. Geoff walks up to Bridgette and puts his hands on her waist.

"I'd never do that to you. I love you," he says softly.

"I love you," Bridgette whispers.

…Eventually they end up making out on one of the lunch tables.

Katie and Noah climb onto the helicopter. Chef flies them over to an aquarium. Once they're on the ground, Chef hands Noah two tickets.

* * *

"Chris thought you two brainiacs would like the aquarium," he says. Katie and Noah nod enthusiastically. Noah takes the tickets (and Katie's hand) and they walk towards the entrance.

* * *

"Dolphins!" Katie exclaims, pulling Noah over towards the exhibit.

"Did you know that dolphins sleep by resting one half of their brain at a time? The other half keeps alert for predators and takes the dolphin up to the surface for air," Noah informs her.

"No way! That's so cool!"

"Hey, are you two from TDC?" a zookeeper walks up to them and asks.

"Um, yeah," Noah says.

"Awesome. I thought I recognized you two. Well, anyway, want to swim with the dolphins? You can feed them and ride on them and stuff," the keeper offers. Katie squeals and hops up and down. "I'll take that as a yes."

A couple minutes later, Katie and Noah were in skin-tight wetsuits on the concrete dock. A dolphin swims up to the dock.

"Just climb on it's back. Hold onto the dorsal fin," the zookeeper says as Noah straddles the dolphin. With one hand he holds the fin, and the other hand he takes Katie's hand to help her onto the dolphin. She straddles the dolphin behind Noah. She wraps her arms around Noah's torso and holds on tightly.

The dolphin shoots off at the blow of the keeper's whistle. It speed-swims around the tank, and Katie is squealing with joy.

"EEEEEEE!" she screams. Noah grins. All of a sudden, the dolphin stops swimming and Noah and Katie fly off into the water. Their life jackets keep them afloat. They start laughing.

Noah kisses Katie.


	22. Barren Wasteland

**Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their **

**-Izzy and Owen-2**

**-Heather and Justin-20**

**X-Lindsay and Tyler-0**

**-LeShawna and Harold-4**

**-Beth and Cody-4**

**X-Eva and Ezekiel-0**

**-Bridgette and Geoff-11**

**-Gwen and Trent-55**

**-Courtney and Duncan-74**

**X-Sadie and DJ-2**

**-Katie and Noah-7**

"Time for the next challenge!" Chris says, facing all the campers. "You will have to survive in extreme cold, making a shelter to survive the night. If Chef and I see you turning blue, however, we will have to come and get you before you freeze to death. It's in the contracts that we can't let you die. Anyway, if we come get you, then you are eliminated."

The campers look at each other. Gwen raises her hand. "Um, Chris, in case you haven't noticed, it's _a hundred degrees_ out here," she says.

"I'm glad you made that connection, Gwen!" Chris exclaims, clapping his hands together, "Chef will be flying you all to a remote mountaintop. You have to make a shelter, get food only for the night, and then we will pick you up in the morning. The couple that seems to look least well-off is eliminated."

"Uh, Chris, we're wearing _summer clothes_! We're going to freeze!" Courtney protests.

"No worries, Courtney. You each will get to choose one coat from the coat room over there. Meet back on the dock and Chef and I will fly you to the mountain!" Chris says, climbing into the helicopter. Meanwhile, the campers run towards the coat room, right into the middle of a free-for-all for the best coat.

* * *

"Good luck, campers!" Chris shouts from the helicopter, above the couples' heads. Chef guns it and the helicopter takes off into the distance.

"Now what?!" Courtney shrieks.

"Hey, ease up, Princess," Duncan says, wrapping his arms around Courtney.

"We are in the middle of no where!" she shouts, stomping her foot. The other couples slowly drift off, away from Duncan and his paranoid girlfriend. Duncan and Courtney are soon alone.

"We should find somewhere to sleep tonight," he says quietly.

"Like _where_?" Courtney asks, motioning towards the icy, barren mountainside.

"Like… under here," Duncan says, pointing downwards.

"Right _here_," Courtney repeats unbelievingly.

"Yes. Right here. We'll dig a hole."

"And sleep in a _hole_?"

"Exactly. I went to juvie one time in Alaska and I ran away and had to live outside. And see, I survived," Duncan insists.

"How'd you dig it?"

And so Duncan and Courtney get on their hands and knees, scooping snow out of a hole, with their hands shaking in the cold.

* * *

"Ahh!" Gwen screams. Trent grabs her arm as Gwen stumbles on the icy slope. She rights herself.

"Got it?" Trent asks. She nods, and Trent lets go of Gwen's arm. They walk in silence for a while until Gwen breaks the silence.

"Where are we going to sleep?" she asks. Trent shrugs.

"I don't know, maybe we'll--"

Gwen and Trent fall downward. Gwen screams and clings to Trent as they plummet for the ground. Trent holds Gwen close to him, and braces himself.

They fall into a pile of fluffy snow. Gwen and Trent are breathing hard.

"You okay?" Gwen asks, laying on Trent's chest. They were half-buried in the snow.

"Yep. You?"

"Yeah. Now let's get out of here," Gwen replies. She kneels and lifts herself out of the snow drift. "Holy crap."

"What?" Trent asks, lifting himself out too. "Oh."

They were trapped in a huge ice cave. A huge hole in the ceiling shows where the fell through. The floor, walls -- everything -- was made out of ice. Gwen steps off the mound of snow on the ice floor. She stands shakily on the ice, and screams, pointing at the wall.

Trent grabs Gwen's waist. "That's really…" Trent leaves off, not knowing how to describe it. A huge dinosaur-monster-insect thing was trapped in the ice.

"Scary," Gwen finishes for him. Trent nods and leads Gwen to the opposite side of the cave.

"I guess we'll be sleeping here," Trent says. Gwen curls up to him.

* * *

"We have to find somewhere where we can sleep," Bridgette says, clinging to Geoff. His arms were around her.

"Yeah, I know. It's freaking cold," Geoff agrees. They walk for a bit until they see a rocky overhang.

"Look!" Bridgette exclaims, pointing. She and Geoff start running for the cave. Bridgette falls. "Ahh!"

Geoff stops running and helps Bridgette up. She winces. "What's wrong?" he asks, still holding Bridgette's arms.

"My ankle. I think I might have twisted it," Bridgette says slowly.

"Aw, crap. C'mon, we need to get in that cave," Geoff says, scooping Bridgette up in his arms.

Geoff sets Bridgette on the rocky ground of the overhang. He rolls up her pant leg, and carefully removes her boot. Bridgette winces.

"Sorry, babe," Geoff apologizes, taking off Bridgette's sock.

"Oh my gosh," Bridgette gasps, looking at her swollen ankle.

"It's not _that_ bad…" Geoff says, trying to make things better.

"Oh, yes it is," Bridgette disagrees.

"Alright, then I should signal Chris to pick us up," Geoff says, standing up. Bridgette grabs his hand.

"No!" she exclaims, then quieter, "Maybe it isn't _so_ bad…" Geoff smiles.

"Good." He puts Bridgette's sock back on, but leaves her shoes off. He un-rolls her pant leg.

Meanwhile, Bridgette is taking off her jacket. "What are you doing? You'll freeze!" Geoff says.

"We can't sleep on this _rock_!" Bridgette points out. Geoff shrugs, laying down on Bridgette's jacket spread out on the ground.

"Fine. Climb in," Geoff says, unzipping his coat. Bridgette smiles and curls up on his chest. Geoff zips his coat up after her.

"Wait. What about food?" Bridgette asks, lifting her head and looking at Geoff.

"Well, I could probably catch a rabbit or something…"

"Okay! Never mind! I'm fine," Bridgette exclaims. Geoff chuckles.

"Chris will pick us up in the morning…" he says, and they fall asleep.

* * *

"Duncan! Let go of my butt!" Courtney shrieks. He smirks and chuckles.

"I was conserving body heat," he insists. Courtney grunts.

"Yeah, whatever," she mumbles. Duncan kisses her cheek. She blushes, but is still glaring at Duncan.

"Can't sleep?" he asks. For hours after they had dug their little ice cave, Courtney had been resting her head on his shoulder. But they hadn't fallen asleep yet, and it was well into the night.

Courtney shrugs. "I don't know. I'm a bit hungry, though," she says. Just then her stomach growls loudly and she grabs her stomach, embarrassed.

Duncan laughs then motions towards the dead rabbit lying in the corner. "Rabbit?" he offers.

Courtney turns up her nose at the dead animal. "You know we can't cook that. There's no wood! And I'm _not_ eating it raw," she explains. Duncan shrugs.

"Sorry 'bout that," Duncan apologized. Courtney looks up at Duncan.

"It's not _your_ fault."

Duncan smiles. Now that Courtney was facing Duncan, he could kiss her. So he did.

Courtney lets go of her stomach and hold's Duncan's head. He leans more into Courtney until she falls on the ground. She giggles, still kissing Duncan, as they roll over so now she was on his chest. Courtney slightly pulls her lips away from Duncan's as his hands start to travel south (towards her butt). He gets the message and returns his hands to the small of her back. As Courtney leans in to kiss Duncan again, she screams.

Duncan jumps. "_What_?" he asks. He follows Courtney's gaze to the dead rabbit, now less than a foot away. He chuckles and scoots them away. Once there's enough distance between them and the rabbit, they start making out again.


	23. Avalanche

**Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their **

**-Izzy and Owen-2**

**-Heather and Justin-20**

**X-Lindsay and Tyler-0**

**-LeShawna and Harold-4**

**-Beth and Cody-4**

**X-Eva and Ezekiel-0**

**-Bridgette and Geoff-11**

**-Gwen and Trent-55**

**-Courtney and Duncan-77**

**X-Sadie and DJ-2**

**-Katie and Noah-7**

Courtney's eyes flicker open. She shivers. Even though she and Duncan were curled up in a corner, she was still cold. Courtney lifts her head and looks out the exit. There were still stars out. Courtney smiles and slowly lowers her head back onto Duncan's chest. _It's so pretty out_, Courtney thinks groggily, watching tiny crystals of snow fall.

But then Courtney's ears picked up the sound of a distant roar.

She picks up her head again. The roar grows louder. Courtney nudges Duncan.

"Pst. Duncan," she whispers. His eyes slowly open.

"Yes, Princess?" he asks groggily.

"There's a noise coming from outside," Courtney whispers. Duncan chuckles.

"What is it? A squirrel?" Duncan jokes. But then he hears it. "What is that?" Duncan slides out from under Courtney and stands up.

He pauses to listen, and then he puts his hands on the packed-snow ceiling. His eyes show terror. "Aw, fuck, Courtney," he says.

"What? What is it?" she shrieks.

"I know that sound. It's an avalanche!" Duncan exclaims, right before chunks of snow shoot past the exit. The chunks soon turn to pure snow, and you can no longer see the horizon. "Courtney, help me hold up the ceiling!"

She stretches out her arms, but they don't touch the ceiling. "I can't reach!" Courtney exclaims. She sees Duncan's arms start to shake with effort, and then he jumps at her.

She flinches, but it turns out he was just scooping her up in his arms.

"Courtney, the ceiling's gonna cave in soon. And I just want you to know that whatever happens, I-I love you," Duncan says quickly.

Courtney takes Duncan's face in her hands. "I love y--" she says, but just then, the ceiling falls down.

* * *

"Geoff, Holy crap!" Bridgette shouts. He jumps awake.

"_What_?" he asks. Bridgette can't point since she was zipped up in Geoff's coat with him, so she just nods her head towards the pile of white snow blocking the overhang exit. "Oh my gosh."

"Yeah. I know," Bridgette says. Geoff unzips his coat and Bridgette climbs out. He stands up, brushes off Bridgette's coat, and holds it open for her to stick her arms through. She zips her coat up.

"How're we gonna get out?" Geoff asks. He goes over to the wall and starts feeling the heavy snow.

"I'm… not sure," Bridgette admits. She gets on her knees next to Geoff.

"Well, we better start digging," Geoff says.

* * *

"Okay, this cold weather is doing _no_ favors for my dry skin," Heather complains, digging a bottle of lotion out of her jacket pocket. She rubs it in on her legs.

Justin points at the ground. He and Heather had slept in a lone evergreen tree, hoping that the branches would block the wind. Heather looks down.

"Holy cow, did we fall down a couple branches during the night?" she asks Justin. The snowy ground was closer to their branch now than it was last night. Justin shakes his head.

"Hmm. Well, let's see," Heather says, climbing down and jumping onto the mound of snow. "Oh. My. Gosh." Justin drops down next to her. He puts his hands on his hips.

"You got that right. It was an avalanche." Justin messes with his coat zipper.

"Avalanches can knock down trees? Well then I guess we were lucky. _Any_way, we better get out from under this tree so Chris can see us from his helicopter," Heather proposes, now taking a nail file from her coat pocket and replacing the lotion.

* * *

"Gwen!" Trent exclaims.

"Mm?" she says, waking up.

"Look!" he says. So Gwen rubs her eyes, and opens them up.

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaims, seeing the huge pile of snow in the middle of the ice cavern.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Trent asks. Gwen nods.

"Oh yeah. Can we climb out of here using that snow pile?" she replies.

"I'm thinking we can," Trent answers, leading them over to the huge mound of snow. He and Gwen climb to the top, and look up.

"Uh…" Gwen says, seeing the rim of the ice cave. The icy rim seems to be about a whole meter away.

"I think I can jump and reach it," Trent says. Gwen's eyes widen.

"Trent, the edge looks slick with ice. What if you fall?" Gwen asks. She didn't mean to, but her voice wavered on the last sentence.

"Gwen, how else are we going to be able to get out of here?" he asks, placing his hands on her waist. She shrugs and looks down. Trent kisses Gwen's cheek and he gets ready to jump.

He vaults into the air, and his hands grab the rim. One hand slips, and Gwen shrieks. But Trent rights himself and pulls himself over the edge. His head reappears over the rim.

"Okay, Gwen, you're going to have to jump. Just grab my hands, okay?" Trent asks. Gwen nods shakily and gets ready to jump. Trent hangs his hands over the edge.

Gwen jumps, and screams. She only got hold of one of Trent's hands, and now she's dangling over the hard, icy floor of the cave, about 20 feet above the ground. Trent grabs her other hand and grunts as he pulls Gwen onto the surface.

"Congrats!" Chris calls from a megaphone in his helicopter. Chef drops down a rope ladder.

Izzy and Owen, Heather and Justin, Beth and Cody, and LeShawna and Harold were already sipping hot chocolate when Gwen and Trent climbed into the helicopter.

"…So, enough about zucchini and back to my other story. My Uncle Ted sooo helped prepare me for this challenge when we got lost in Antarctica while ice fishing. His baiting boat was no match for the thick ice and since there are no trees in Antarctica, duh, we had to eat the fish raw. That's because my uncle's boat had just sunk right before that. It sunk because of a huge whale that was breaching right next to us and when it's tail whacked against the water, it flooded the boat. Then when we were swimming to shore, Uncle Ted's dog, Henry, got hypothermia so we killed him and ate the raw flesh. It was all about said and done when…" Izzy rambles.


	24. Carnival of Terror

**Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and an "X" for them being voted off on the left.**

**-Izzy and Owen-2**

**-Heather and Justin-20**

**X-Lindsay and Tyler-0**

**-LeShawna and Harold-4**

**-Beth and Cody-4**

**X-Eva and Ezekiel-0**

**-Bridgette and Geoff-13**

**-Gwen and Trent-55**

**-Courtney and Duncan-85**

**X-Sadie and DJ-2**

**-Katie and Noah-8**

"Courtney, Courtney, are you okay?" Duncan asks. She mumbles something into Duncan's shirt. "What?"

"I said, I'm fine," Courtney says, her voice shaking. "Are _you_ okay?"

"Of course." They look around, and see just white.

"Crap, Duncan, how are we going to be able to get outta here?" Courtney asks. Duncan bites his lip.

"We should dig, I guess," Duncan says.

* * *

"My hands are _freezing_!" Bridgette exclaims, holding them to her stomach.

"I know, babe, mine too," Geoff agrees. He takes Bridgette's hands in his, and they assess their work so far. They were about 3 meters above the outcrop of rocks, and they still hadn't hit fresh air yet.

"How much longer of digging, do ya think?" Bridgette asks. Geoff shrugs.

"Hmm… Maybe about 4 more meters?" he guesses. Bridgette sighs.

* * *

"Look! There they are!" Gwen cries. Duncan and Courtney were waving their arms at the passing helicopter. But Chef kept driving.

"Hello?" LeShawna says, "Chef? Are yall even gonna go back for them?"

"Bridgette and Geoff are out too," Chef growls. The campers jump to the edge of the helicopter and see Bridgette and Geoff waving at the helicopter. The couples cheer.

Once Bridgette and Geoff are picked up, Chef goes back for Courtney and Duncan.

Chris stands in the middle of the helicopter. "We are going straight from here to our next contest. Oh, yeah, and by the way, Izzy and Owen are voted off since they had the least viewer votes. You two are going to stay on the helicopter to take the _Helicopter_ of Losers instead of the Boat of Losers. Anyway, our next contest is to have you each survive the Carnival of Terror," Chris explains.

"Carnival of Terror?" Owen whimpers.

"Owen. Remember: You were voted off," Chris says.

"Ohhh. Right," Owen says, relieved.

"Anyway, the Carnival of Terror is, well, scary. Whoever plays the most games and wins the most 'Terror Tickets' by the end of the day wins. Good luck!" Chris finishes as Chef lands the helicopter. The couples run off the helicopter to the clearing in front of the carnival. They freeze up and stare.

A tall, rusty iron fence lines the carnival. The iron gate squeaks in the slight breeze. Spider webs and cobwebs hang from post to post in the fence. Beyond the fence is a ticket booth, with peeling red paint. The whole main road of the carnival is barren -- there are no visitors. A creaky carousel at the end of the road plays loud and stuttering carnival music. This somehow makes the whole place seem even creepier.

"Well, let's go!" LeShawna exclaims. She pulls at Harold's arm, but he's rooted at the spot. Harold's eyes are wide with fear. "Harold?"

"I'm not going!" he says. His face is a ghostly, pasty white. LeShawna sighs.

"What_ever_ you say, Little Man," says LeShawna, draping her arm over his shoulders.

"Does that mean none of the rest of us have to go, since they already quit?" Courtney asks Chris. She's shaking.

"No, you still all have to go. Plus, there's a fantastic prize for this contest winner!" Chris says.

"Fine," Courtney mumbles. Duncan puts his arm around her.

Now Beth and Cody are whispering. "Um, Crith?" Beth says, spraying spit with her braces, "Cody and I dethided we don't want to go though the thcary carnival." Chris shrugs.

"Your loss. That just means both couples are voted off." Beth and Cody sit on a fallen tree next to LeShawna and Harold. **(Author's Note: Hey, sorry I had to get rid of Beth and Cody **_**along with **_**Harold and LeShawna. But, they had the same number of votes so I had to make it fair. I didn't really like either couple anyway, lol. Also, about the voting for your favorite couple: You probably have noticed that I haven't been giving all the votes to a couple if you gave, like, let's say, 50 votes for one couple. I only gave them **_**one**_**. That's because somebody would end up saying a million or a billion or whatever. And I just don't want to do that much math. Ha-ha. So, you **_**can**_** give a vote to more than one couple, but you **_**can't**_** give more than one vote to one couple.)**

"C'mon, Princess," Duncan says, leading her towards the squeaky gate. She holds back.

"Uh, Duncan?" Courtney asks, unsure.

"Miss C.I.T. is afraid of a little carnival?" Duncan teases, taking Courtney's waist in his hands. She plays with her thumbs.

"Well… yeah," she mutters.

"Oh. Well, I'll just have to protect you then," Duncan smirks, grabbing Courtney's butt, and kissing her softly on the lips. She gently pulls away.

"Duncan…"

"Don't you want the million dollars?" Duncan asks.

"Well, yes, but--"

"So you have to do this," Duncan says, picking Courtney up and hanging her over his shoulder.

"DUNCAN!" Courtney yells as he walks towards the fence. She pounds his back with her fists. Duncan chuckles.

"Is that all you got, Sweetheart?" he chides. She huffs and crosses her arms. Then once Duncan passes through the cobweb-filled gate, Courtney flinches.

"Can you please put me down now?" Courtney whimpers. She didn't like the idea of facing scary clowns or robots or whatever was ahead of her with her butt in the air. Duncan places her on the ground and takes her hand. Courtney clings to Duncan's arm as they near the empty ticket booth.

Duncan knocks on the dusty and cracked glass windowpane. Courtney looks behind her. The other couples were coming too. After the last couple is in the carnival, the gate slams shut. "Hello?" Duncan asks and knocks on the glass again.

A clown with a bloody face falls from the ceiling of the ticket booth and its bleeding face presses against the inside of the glass. Courtney screams, and so does Bridgette, who was close enough to see what happened. Cody faints and falls off the log, beyond the fence. There's a pause.

"Hello?" Duncan asks the clown. Courtney punches his arm. "_What_? We need out ticket pouch thing!"

The clown mumbles something and, with a shaky hand, slides a red pouch through a hole in the glass. It doesn't let go of the pouch, though, and Courtney sees long, cracked fingernails on the hand. Duncan reaches for the pouch.

"Duncan!" Courtney shouts, swatting his hand away.

"Come _on_, Princess, we need the pouch!" Duncan replies, sticking his hand out again. He places a hand on the pouch, and tries to tug it from the clown. It doesn't let go.

"Um, dude?" Duncan asks. The clown whips out a knife and stabs it into the counter -- right between two of Duncan's fingers. He pulls his hand back and steps in front of Courtney, who had screamed again.

"Duncan, man, I say we just put the tickets in our pocket," Geoff says quietly. Duncan nods, and the couples slowly walk past the ticket booth. The clown was still hunched over, holding onto the knife.

The couples huddle in the middle of the carnival. Chris, from the gate, pulls out his megaphone. "Hey, um, there's one fact I forgot to mention: This carnival is deserted. And, um, supposed to be haunted. I didn't really think it was, but between the slamming gate and the clown that wasn't supposed to be here, I guess it is," Chris shouts.

A rock from no where crashes into the iron fence. It was too big to go through the bars, but Chris jumps into the woods and hides anyway.

"I say we split up," Noah says. Everybody looks at him like he's crazy, even Katie. "What? This is obviously just a hoax."

"Fine. Then we're going with Katie and Noah," Heather says, pulling Justin with her.

Once they're gone, Duncan says, "Well, they're dead."

"Duncan!" Courtney exclaims.

"What? I bet they will be," he defends himself.

"Hey! Pay attention, people. We're locked in a crazy carnival. What do we do first?" Geoff asks.

"Play the games?" Gwen asks. Bridgette gasps. "What?" Gwen asks.

"Duncan almost practically had his hand cut off just asking that clown for a ticket holder! And you want to play his games?" Bridgette asks. Gwen shrugs.

"What if he lets us out when we get enough tickets?" Gwen replies. Courtney bites her lip.

"Doubt it," she mumbles. Gwen puts her hands on her hips.

"Fine, Courtney, watch this," Gwen says, walking over to a game.

"Gwen! No!" Trent shouts, running after her, "At _least_ don't play a game called 'Survive This'."

"Fine," Gwen mumbles, changing course to a weight game. Gwen picks up the hammer. "See? How dangerous can this be? All I do is hit the target with the hammer, and the target will shoot the weight towards the bell." Gwen shakily raises the hammer and slams it down on the target. The weight shoots up, but doesn't quite make it to the bell.

A lever swings out from the top, and a hatch opens. A ball begins to fall, right over Gwen's head.

"Gwen!" Trent shouts, tackling Gwen out of the way. The heavy ball crashes into the ground.

"Don't try that again," Trent whispers, panting.

"Okay," Gwen whispers. Three tickets flutter in the wind and land on Gwen's chest. She lifts them up.

"Got my tickets," she says, standing up. Trent sighs and leads her back to the group, which was all wide-eyed.


	25. House of Mirrors

**Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and an "X" for them being voted off on the left.**

**-Izzy and Owen-2**

**-Heather and Justin-21**

**X-Lindsay and Tyler-0**

**-LeShawna and Harold-4**

**-Beth and Cody-4**

**X-Eva and Ezekiel-0**

**-Bridgette and Geoff-13**

**-Gwen and Trent-62**

**-Courtney and Duncan-86**

**X-Sadie and DJ-2**

**-Katie and Noah-8**

A voice comes on over the loudspeakers. It wasn't Chris, Chef, or any of the other campers' voice.

"Why hello there, visitors. We had been getting pretty lonely. But now we are so glad you've come!" exclaims a high-pitched voice, "Have you liked our little games? I sure enjoy them. I also enjoy watching you… watching your _every single step_. Did you know that I might actually let you out of here? No, silly-billy, I'm not going to kill you. Well, not _all _of you." The voice giggles. "Here's how my game works: Inside one of these fancy-schmancy carnival games are tickets! Your friend Gwen already has three tickets. After your whole group collects 100 tickets, meet me at the carousel. You give me the hundred tickets, and I'll give you the key to get out of here. You got that? Good! But remember, if any of you try something funny, I may just have to _hurt somebody_." More giggles. "Not that I want to! But if you're playing _my_ game, you have to play by _my_ rules. Have fun!"

The announcement ended with an ear-piercing squeal of static. The campers cover their ears. After the static was over, the couples looked at each other. The girls were crying and the guys looked… really freaked out.

"God, this is like a freaking horror movie!" Courtney exclaims. Duncan wraps his arms around her.

"What are we going to do?" Gwen sniffs. Trent rubs her back.

"We better play more games," Trent says. The campers are quiet as they look around at all the games. The games had weird names like "Spear the Clown" or "Hook the Rat".

"How about the House of Mirrors?" Geoff suggests. Everybody nods and they head into the building.

The room was lit by multiple red light bulbs. It was dim and musty smelling. The campers formed a line with Duncan and Courtney at the front, Gwen and Trent in the middle, and Geoff and Bridgette at the back. They slowly inched forward. Duncan had his hand out, waiting for him to run into a glass panel. They turn around a corner and Courtney screams.

"Clown!" she yells. A clown was dangling from a cracked glass panel. There was a knife through its chest, holding it up. Dried blood was streaked down the mirror, and above the clown's head were the words 'Who says carnivals aren't fun?' written in blood.

Courtney turns around to look at Gwen. They exchange a look, and turn around to look at Bridgette. But she and Geoff were gone.

"Bridgette? Geoff?" Courtney calls. No answer.

Then the lights flash off, and Courtney grabs onto Duncan. Once the lights are back on, Gwen and Trent are missing.

"Gwen! Trent!" Courtney yells. The lights go off again and Courtney screams. Something warm and wet had touched her arm. _Another bleeding clown?_, she thinks. Pop Goes the Weasel started playing, so loud that Courtney wanted to cover her ears. However, she didn't want to let go of Duncan.

Something hit the back of Courtney's head and she became very dizzy. Courtney leans against Duncan and he holds her up. Pop Goes the Weasel filled her head.

_Da, dada, da, da, dadada. Da, da, da, da-adada. Da, dada, da, da, dadada. _At the "POP! Goes the weasel" part, the lights flash on, and Courtney and Duncan find themselves surrounded by bleeding clowns with an array of weapons. Courtney screams. But then once Pop Goes the Weasel restarts again, the lights turn off again. The song replays several times over, each time the lights flashing on at the "POP! Goes the weasel" part. And when the lights were off, the clowns were bumping and shoving Courtney and Duncan, but they managed to hold onto each other. Then one clown shoves them particularly hard and they break apart.

"Duncan!" Courtney yells. A flash of light reveals Duncan being held back by multiple clowns. Then it goes black again.

"Courtney!" Duncan shouts back. Courtney falls down after being knocked on the head with something. She lands on something soft. _Duncan?_, she thinks. Then a wave of blackness overtakes her.

* * *

"Gwen? Gwen?" Trent says. He's holding Gwen in his lap. The last thing he knew was they were walking in the House of Mirrors, and then a trap door opened and they dropped into this empty room. There was a bare light bulb hanging from the ceiling. The light from the light bulb didn't reach all the way to the corners of the room, and Trent didn't really feel like getting up to explore.

Gwen's eyelashes flutter open. "Ugh, Trent, my head hurts like crap!" Gwen complains. Trent chuckles.

"Sorry 'bout that, Gwen. You must have hit it when we fell down here.]," Trent says, kissing Gwen's forehead. She blushes, but then terror fills her eyes.

"Where are we?" she asks.

"Um, I don't know. We're just in a room underneath the House of Mirrors," Trent answers.

A voice comes on over the speakers in the room. "Why hello Trent, Gwen. Sorry you two had to be the ones to fall into my trap. I try not to make people suffer as much if they have tickets. But anyway, I will give you a chance to escape," the whiny voice says. More light bulbs turn on, and now the whole room is lit. On two opposite sides of the room were huge walls with spikes.

"Here's my challenge: I will open the trap door you two fell through. However, you have to find your _own_ way out the trap door. Meanwhile, those two spiky walls you saw will keep moving forward. Too slow? Then, sadly, the walls will impale you. Good luck!" the voice exclaims. The spiked walls shudder, then slowly start drawing in.

"What do we do, Trent?" Gwen whimpers. Trent had never seen Gwen so scared before. It was… weird.

"I say we climb the spikes," Trent suggests.

"What?" Gwen asks.

"We climb up the spikes. Then when the walls get close to the middle, where the trap door is, we'll climb out," Trent explains.

"Oh, yes! Let's try it," Gwen says, relieved. They hoist them selves onto the first large spike. Trent barely touched the tip of it, and it had drawn blood like a needle.

"Ouch!" Trent says, shaking his pricked finger.

He and Gwen climb near the ceiling and, slowly, the walls move towards each other. They are nearing the middle when Gwen suggests, "Can you climb up first?"

Trent hesitated, because he didn't want to be too slow and get Gwen killed, but then he said, "Sure." The walls were near the trap door now, and Trent jumps. He grabs the edge of the trap door and pulls himself up.

"Come on, Gwen," he calls, holding his hands out for her. She jumps, and grabs his hands. Gwen yelps as a spike pricks her leg. She pulls her leg away from the spike.

Trent yanks Gwen up, and the walls crash together below them. Gwen sits, panting, on Trent's lap in the House of Mirrors. "Are they _trying_ to kill us?" Gwen asks, exasperated.

* * *

Bridgette and Geoff are flying down a metal slide. The metal is cold on their skin, and the curvy slide goes on and on. Each time they come to a turn, Bridgette and Geoff slam into the metal wall of the slide.

Finally, they fall into a small room, with the walls, floor, and ceiling all made of concrete.

"Ow!" yelps Bridgette, hopping up and rubbing her sore butt. Static buzzes over the loudspeakers, and they cover their ears.

"Hope you like the little surprise I left you," the voice says, and giggles. All of a sudden, from a crack between the walls and ceiling, hundreds of spiders crawl out. They climb down the walls, and all over the floor. Bridgette screams.

"Ahhh! I hate spiders, I _hate_ them!" she shrieks. Bridgette jumps into Geoff's waiting arms as the static comes on again.

"Now, be perfectly still and they won't mess with you," the high-pitched voice orders, "But I bet you're wondering how you get out of here, hmm? Well, just do 50 sit-ups, and I'll release a rope ladder that you can climb back into the House of Mirrors with."

"Wait! The floor is covered in spiders!" Bridgette exclaims. The voice giggles.

"That's my point, silly. Just remember, there are some _poisonous_ spiders in this mix too." The static comes on, and the voice is gone. Soon the static is gone also.

Bridgette shakily climbs out of Geoff's arms onto the floor. Spiders swarm her feet. Bridgette screams and a few climb up her leg.

"Bridge, calm down!" Geoff orders, "Don't make any unnecessary moves or sounds." They slowly lower themselves onto the squirming floor. Spiders crawl onto Bridgette's legs and arms, but she presses her lips together to suppress a scream.

Geoff and Bridgette start doing sit-ups. A couple spiders climb up Bridgette's shorts. She whimpers.

"It's alright, Bridge," Geoff whispers. She looks over at him, and sees he has spiders crawling on the brim of his hat and throughout his pink shirt.

"50!" Bridgette exclaims, hopping up. A shrill beep echoes throughout the room. The spiders jump off Bridgette and Geoff and crawl through the crack between the walls and ceiling. A rope ladder falls from a trap door in the ceiling.

"Let's go, babe!" Geoff says, and they rush up the ladder back into the House of Mirrors.


	26. Terror Tickets

**Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and an "X" for them being voted off on the left.**

**-Izzy and Owen-3**

**-Heather and Justin-21**

**X-Lindsay and Tyler-0**

**X-LeShawna and Harold-4**

**X-Beth and Cody-4**

**X-Eva and Ezekiel-0**

**-Bridgette and Geoff-15**

**-Gwen and Trent-63**

**-Courtney and Duncan-87**

**X-Sadie and DJ-2**

**-Katie and Noah-14**

"Gwen! Trent!" Bridgette exclaims, climbing into the House of Mirrors. Gwen and Trent were laying on the floor.

"Bridgette! Geoff!" Gwen replies, hugging Bridgette. "Oh my gosh, it was so scary! We had to climb out of the trap door while walls with spikes were closing in on us!"

"Jeez, that's scary! We had to, as strange as it is, do 50 sit-ups on a spider-infested floor," Bridgette says. Gwen shivers.

"I hate spiders."

"Yeah, me too," Bridgette agrees, and Geoff takes her hand.

"We should go find Courtney and Duncan," Trent suggests, slipping his arm around Gwen's waist.

So they walk around the corner of the maze, with Bridgette and Geoff in back. Bridgette and Geoff yell and scream at the sight of the hanging clown; Gwen and Trent had already seen it before, but that didn't make it any less scary. The couples press against the panes of glass opposite the clown, to get past it without getting close.

But then the glass spins around, leaving the couples in another full-concrete room. Duncan and Courtney were tied to separate chairs.

"Courtney!" the girls exclaim, rushing over to untie their friend. The boys go over to untie Duncan.

Once the white gag over Courtney's mouth is untied, she yells, "Watch out, it's a trap!"

All of a sudden, clowns jump from trap doors in the ceiling. Gwen and Bridgette scream, and rush to untie Duncan. A clown runs over, however, and smashes Gwen in the side with a wooden club. She flies into the wall.

"Gwen!" Trent yells, kneeling next to his unconscious girlfriend.

"Trent, get over here and help!" Geoff exclaims, trying to keep clowns from attacking Bridgette. Bridgette was almost done untying Duncan. Trent runs and starts fighting clowns.

"That's what you get for hurting Gwen!" Trent shouts, slicing a clown's neck with a dead clown's knife.

Finally Duncan is untied and he jumps into battle. Meanwhile, Bridgette goes to untie Courtney. After Courtney is untied, Bridgette and Courtney run over to Gwen.

"FREEZE!" the high-pitched voice screams. The clowns, as well as the guys, freeze. The boys gasp when they see three clowns holding knives to the terrified girls' throats. The other clowns retreat back up rope ladders, into the trap doors, except for the three.

"You boys have killed _way_ too many of my bodyguards. I'm stopping this now," the voice continues. A huge trap door under Duncan, Trent, and Geoff's feet opens up, and they fall into a rushing river underneath. Bridgette and Courtney (Gwen was still unconscious) scream as their boyfriends are swept away by the heavy current.

The clowns drag the girls to the edge of the trap door and drop them in the rushing water as well. They scream again (except Gwen) as they fall into the murky, green water. They water pounds their bodies, dragging them downstream. The nasty river seemed to be in a type of sewer -- the walls and ceiling formed an arch over the river, and the concrete-brick walls were covered in slimy green moss/mold. There was a humid, dank smell that just hung in the air. As the girls traveled downriver, their bodies were hit with multiple objects underwater. Whether they hit a rock, log, or something else was unknown to them.

Finally they heard their boyfriends' voices.

"Gwen!"

"Courtney!"

"Bridge!"

As the girls zoomed around the corner, they saw their boyfriends clinging to a metal rung -- part of a metal ladder imbedded in the concrete, which led to a closed, wooden trap door in the ceiling. The girls tried swimming for their respective boyfriends, but the current was too strong. But that was okay, since the guys' long arms could reach their near-drowning girlfriends. Geoff and Duncan were holding onto Bridgette and Courtney, and the girls were coughing. Trent grabs Gwen's limp, floating body.

"Gwen, you okay?" Trent asks her pale, limp form. All of a sudden, Gwen's eyes flash open, and she yelps in pain. "Gwen, what is it?!"

She adjusts Trent's hand on her waist. "You were holding my waist," Gwen explains, semi-pulling up her shirt to show him her bruised waist.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Trent apologizes as Courtney, Duncan, Geoff, and Bridgette climb up the ladder. "Ready?"

Gwen nods and lifts her arms up to grab a metal rung. She winces and withdraws her arms. "It hurts to raise my arms," Gwen says. Trent shrugs and motions at his back.

"Climb on," Trent offers, and Gwen slides onto his back. He climbs up the ladder, carrying Gwen piggy-back. They step up into daylight, in the middle of the carnival, and Gwen climbs off Trent's back.

The couples wince and rub their eyes because of the brightness from the sun after being locked up in the House of Mirrors for so long, even though it is hardly bright out -- clouds have collected overhead and the sky was taking on a gray tint. Duncan drops the wooden trap door back over the hole in the ground. The sewer was finally disguised again. It was obvious how they hadn't seen the trap door before -- the top of the door was disguised with dirt and scraggly weeds, just like the rest of the ground at the carnival.

All of a sudden, a long strip of tickets fall into each camper's hands. They count their tickets.

"I have 15 tickets!" Geoff reports.

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Us too."

"So, we all have 15 tickets, plus Gwen's three, which adds up to 93 tickets," Trent says.

"Um, guys?" Bridgette says, pointing to the red sky in the distance.

"Crap. It's almost night-time," Duncan complains.

"We can hardly protect ourselves in the daylight," Courtney comments, watching Gwen poke her huge bruise on her side. Gwen was sitting in Trent's lap, who was rubbing Gwen's back. Courtney continues, "How are we supposed to protect ourselves at night?"

"We can take turns staying awake to keep watch," Duncan suggests. "The girls can stay up a bit until the sun completely sets, then us guys can keep watch during the night when it's pitch black out, and then the girls can watch us again when the sun is starting to rise."

"But then you guys will have to stay awake longer," Courtney points out, hanging onto Duncan's arm.

"I think we'd _rather_ watch you longer," Duncan explains, watching Geoff and Trent nod in agreement. Courtney squints at Duncan.

"Fine. But you guys better start sleeping now so you won't get tired later," Bridgette says. So the girls sit back-to-back in a triangle, with their boyfriends' heads in their lap. The girls watched the sun go down, and the moon start to creep up.

* * *

"Duncan, it's dark out now," Courtney says, shaking Duncan's shoulder.

"Alright," he says, yawning. The boys take their positions, back-to-back, with their girlfriends curled up in their laps. Courtney rests her head on Duncan's shoulder, Trent cradles Gwen in his arms, and Bridgette rests against Geoff's chest with his cowboy hat on her head.

The guys sit up straight and watch dark shadows flit back and forth between the tents.


	27. Couples VS Clowns

**Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and an "X" for them being voted off on the left.**

**-Izzy and Owen-3**

**-Heather and Justin-21**

**X-Lindsay and Tyler-0**

**X-LeShawna and Harold-4**

**X-Beth and Cody-4**

**X-Eva and Ezekiel-0**

**-Bridgette and Geoff-20**

**-Gwen and Trent-66**

**-Courtney and Duncan-90**

**X-Sadie and DJ-2**

**-Katie and Noah-14**

"It's morning, Bridge," Geoff says, kissing her on the cheek. She smiles and sits back-to-back with the other girls. About ten minutes after the guys had collapsed in the girls' laps, asleep, Courtney saw a dark shape in the distance.

"Hey, guys?" she asked the other girls, "I think I see something. Is that a clown or another camper?"

The girls squint into the distance. Then Gwen finally answers, "Um, it's a clown." The girls shake their boyfriends awake.

"There's a clown coming over here!"

The guys stand up and assume defensive positions in front of their girlfriends. Courtney screams. Duncan spins around at the sound of his girlfriend screaming.

A bleeding clown is grasping onto Courtney's ankle and not letting go. She shakes her leg, but with no prevail. Duncan steps on the clown's wrist, causing the hand to writhe in pain. Courtney was free, and Duncan attacks the clown: punching, kicking, and beating the clown to the ground.

"I hate clowns," he mutters. Bridgette screams. The campers all look to where she's pointing: a huge line of clowns, walking towards the couples.

"Oh. My. Gosh," they all say at once.

"Okay, they're walking practically like zombies, so we have time to prepare," Courtney says quickly.

All of a sudden, the thud of helicopter wings sounds from above. A huge wooden crate falls out of the door and lands at the campers' feet. Chris appears with a megaphone.

"Dudes, this carnival is messed up. Like, seriously. And since it says in our contract that we can't kill you, as much as that would rack in the ratings, so we have to help. The least we could do is supply weapons. See ya!" Chris exclaims. The helicopter zooms off.

Duncan pries the lid off the crate. The couples gasp in shock. There were swords, knives, rusty trash can lids (for shields), and even a bright orange chain saw.

"I call the chainsaw!" Duncan exclaims, holding the device above his head. He tests it, and pulls the rip cord. The chainsaw roars to life, the metal blades sawing the air. "Ha-ha! Come get us, clowns!"

There were only three trash-can-shields, which the guys gave to the girls. Courtney, Geoff, and Gwen had knives. Bridgette and Trent had swords. And of course, Duncan had his chainsaw.

The campers face the advancing clowns. They watch the clowns slowly walk nearer, and another wooden crate rises up from down the street, in front of the line of clowns.

The whiny voice comes on, and says, "If you get weapons, _they_ get weapons." The campers watch as the clowns pull out whips, scythes, swords, and gloves with shiny silver spikes on them. The clowns' weapons were way more advanced.

Once all the weapons were salvaged, they began walking again. Out from a row of tents came a lone clown, on a unicycle. It was juggling five red balls. Periodically, it would throw one of the balls at the couples. They would jump back, because anything from the clowns was dangerous.

"What's it gonna do?" Geoff asks, eyeing the red ball laying on the ground.

All of a sudden, there was a huge explosion -- from the red ball. The campers are thrown back about ten feet, lying in the dirt.

"Oh my God!" Duncan shouts. There were several more clowns on unicycles, juggling those same red balls. They started chucking the balls at the campers, who were running around in a frenzy, trying to escape the raining bombs. Every now and then a big explosion would knock someone to their feet, and somebody else would help them up.

"We're gonna die," Courtney whispers, her and Duncan crouching behind her trash can shield.

"Courtney," he says, looking her in the eye. They stare at each other for a while.

"What?" she finally asks. A bomb ricochets off the trash can lid and they flinch.

"We aren't going to die," Duncan says fiercely. Courtney starts to look down, and Duncan puts his finger on her chin. He lifts her gaze back up to him. "Courtney."

"_What_?"

"Repeat after me: We aren't going to die," Duncan orders.

"We are going to die," Courtney says stubbornly.

"Courtney. Please. I won't let any fucking clown touch you. We'll fight like hell out there, and we'll get outta here. You'll see. But you have to trust me. Do you trust me?" Duncan asks.

Courtney nods.

"What? I couldn't hear you," Duncan persists.

"Yes, I trust you," Courtney whispers. Duncan smiles.

"That's my Princess," he whispers, kissing Courtney. They kiss for several minutes. After their kiss, the bombs had gone. Duncan and Courtney stand in a line with the other campers, and they're gripping their weapons tightly.

"'It is impossible to win the race unless you venture to run, impossible to win the victory unless you dare to battle'," Courtney whisper-quotes, watching the advancing clowns.

"Exactly, Sweetheart," Duncan whispers. "Exactly."


	28. Dinner and a Decision

**Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and an "X" for them being voted off on the left.**

**X-Izzy and Owen-3**

**-Heather and Justin-24**

**X-Lindsay and Tyler-0**

**X-LeShawna and Harold-4**

**X-Beth and Cody-4**

**X-Eva and Ezekiel-0**

**-Bridgette and Geoff-21**

**-Gwen and Trent-68**

**-Courtney and Duncan-92**

**X-Sadie and DJ-2**

**-Katie and Noah-14**

"For Narnia!" Duncan jokes as he yanks the chainsaw to life. Courtney smiles wryly. That would have been funny if they weren't risking their lives.

The boys take defensive positions in front of their girlfriends. As the clowns move in, Bridgette screams. Geoff spins around and sees Bridgette ducking on the ground. A clown was behind her swinging a sword right in the area her head would've been if she wasn't ducking. Geoff stabs the clown with his knife. It falls to the ground, and Bridgette jumps up.

The campers look around. They were surrounded. Completely, utterly surrounded. Clowns were in every direction.

"Where'd they all come from?" Gwen shrieks.

The buzzing noise from Duncan's chainsaw rips through the air as he shreds multiple clowns in front of him. The clowns don't even make a noise as they're being killed -- they're mute.

A whip cracks the air. The second blow lands on Gwen's cheek, who yelps and holds her cheek in pain. Trent gently removes her hand and looks at the red gash. Gwen screams and points behind Trent. He turns, just in time to duck a lunge with a sword. Trent swipes at the clown with his sword and cuts its arm off.

"Get away from Courtney!" Duncan shouts, stepping in front of Courtney, who was laying on the ground. A clown had tripped her and taken her knife and shield.

Three clowns, each armed with a whip, stares menacingly at Duncan. When the clowns swing their whips, Duncan shakes his chainsaw to cut up their whips as much as possible. But one whip connects to his arm. He winces and drops the chainsaw. He sees his mistake and lunges for the roaring machine, but a clown beats him to the punch. It grabs the chainsaw and stands above Duncan. Duncan crab-walks backwards towards Courtney. The clown slowly steps towards Duncan and raises the chain saw.

Duncan covers Courtney with his body, and waits for the blow. The chainsaw nears Duncan's body and rips his shirt, then starts cutting his skin.

Duncan winces and tenses up; Courtney whimpers, hating to hear Duncan sound so weak and in pain. Static fills the air.

The high-pitched voice yells, "Stop!"

The clowns back off.

The voice continues, "I see this is an unfair fight. So instead of continuing this battle, I will make a proposition. One of your toughest teammates, chosen by you, will meet me at the carousel. We will fight, one on one, _to the death_. If you win, I give you Terror Tickets. I see you only need 7 more until you have a hundred. If you lose, I kill the rest of your teammates. Deal? Oh, that's right, of course it has to be a deal. Because if nobody shows up, I will immediately send my clowns after you. Got it? See you at 8p.m. tomorrow night. The rest of the time is yours. Meanwhile, clowns, I order you not to hurt them. I need them for the battle."

Little by little, the clowns retreat back into the rows of tents until all of them are gone. "Eat. I promise I didn't poison it. I would rather kill you myself, instead of the food killing you. It wouldn't be much fun. So enjoy," the voice finishes, and a huge plate of bread, butter, cups of water, and apples appears out of the ground.

But nobody touches the food yet, even though nobody has eaten in a full day. "Duncan, are you okay?" Courtney cries, crawling out from underneath him. She rolls up his sleeve as Duncan sits up. He winces once Courtney rolls the sleeve up over his wound.

Courtney gasps. Duncan's long gash in his arm was bleeding pretty badly. The gash was about 4 or 5 inches long, but barely ½ a centimeter wide.

Courtney rips the bottom 3 inches of her shirt off. Duncan's eyes widen. Courtney moves Duncan's hand, which was covering his wound, and wraps the strip around the cut. She ties it, and looks at Duncan, who's face was in a full-on grimace.

"Are you better?" Courtney asks, biting her lip.

Duncan admits, "It still… hurts, but not as bad as before." Courtney's chin trembled, and she jumped on Duncan to hug him.

"Duncan, I'm so sorry!" Courtney exclaims, tightly hugging Duncan, steering clear of his injury.

"For what, Princess?" he asks. The fact he called her 'princess' for some reason made Courtney start crying.

"You were trying to pr-protect me, and I-I got you hurt!" Courtney exclaims, sniffling. Her legs were wrapped around Duncan's waist.

"I would have rather gotten a cut twice the size of this than letting you get hurt," Duncan says, gently stroking Courtney's hair. Her chin was resting on Duncan's shoulder and she was still crying.

"That's what makes me feel g-guilty," Courtney says. Duncan pulls back from Courtney's hug and looks her in the eyes.

"You're guilty I care about you so much? You're guilty I don't want you to get hurt?" Duncan asks. Courtney shakes her head.

"N-No, but--"

"You're guilty I would rather get hurt in your place? You're guilty I--" Duncan continues.

"Okay, okay, enough!" Courtney exclaims. "I'm sorry. I just can't bear seeing you hurt like this."

"Just like I would be if you got hurt," Duncan explains. Courtney smiles and looks at Duncan, absentmindedly stroking his bandage. Duncan leans down and kisses her.

* * *

"_Ow_! That hurts!" Gwen exclaims, pulling away from Trent.

"Sorry, Gwen, I have to. There's a little more glass in that cut," Trent apologizes. The tips of the clowns' whips had broken glass on it, and a few pieces were stuck in Gwen's cut.

"We can leave it," Gwen complains, twisting her face in preparation for the next pinch of glass being removed from her skin. She winces as Trent tries to carefully remove the glass shard.

"No, it would hurt even more once your skin grew over it," Trent explains. Gwen sighs.

"I know, I know. But, _shit_, this _hurts_!" Gwen exclaims.

"Don't worry, there's only one piece left," Trent says. He gulps, since it's a big shard. He was so depressed already from having to hurt Gwen.

Gwen closes her eyes to prepare for the last piece. Trent smiles, getting an idea, and kisses Gwen. She smiles in the kiss, pleasantly surprised. Mid-kiss, Trent opened his eyes and slowly raised his hand to Gwen's injury.

_Good, Gwen's eyes are still closed_, Trent thinks. Then he removes the last piece of glass while still kissing Gwen. That time, she hardly flinched.

He pulls away and reports, "We're done." Gwen's eyebrows furrow.

"I didn't feel it," she says. Trent smiles in victory, which causes Gwen to giggle.

* * *

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Bridgette exclaims, pulling away from Geoff. He pulls her back, closer to him.

"It's alright," he says. Bridgette carefully kisses Geoff again, this time keeping her hands off the cut on his shoulder.

"You hungry?" he asks when they pull away.

"Starving," Bridgette agrees.

Geoff and Bridgette start eating, and in a couple minutes, Gwen, Trent, Courtney, and Duncan begin to eat also.


	29. The Clash at the Carousel

**Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and an "X" for them being voted off on the left.**

**X-Izzy and Owen-3**

**-Heather and Justin-24**

**X-Lindsay and Tyler-0**

**X-LeShawna and Harold-4**

**X-Beth and Cody-4**

**X-Eva and Ezekiel-0**

**-Bridgette and Geoff-23**

**-Gwen and Trent-69**

**-Courtney and Duncan-94**

**X-Sadie and DJ-2**

**-Katie and Noah-30**

Bridgette wakes up. She yawns and kisses Geoff's cheek. Bridgette is laying in Geoff's lap. She looks down. Apparently, she's also wearing his pink shirt, although she didn't remember putting it on.

Geoff stretches, yawns, and kisses Bridgette. "Morning," he says.

"Morning," Bridgette replies, smiling. The rest of the couples were starting to wake up, too.

"Did I put this on before I went to sleep?" Bridgette asks, referring to Geoff's pink shirt. He chuckles.

"Naw. I put it on you after you were asleep. Like, in the middle of the night I think," Geoff says.

"Why?" Bridgette asks, blushing.

"Well, you were shivering. And I wasn't, so… I figured you would want it," Geoff says, shrugging. Bridgette smiles and wraps her arms around Geoff's next.

"Well, Geoff, that was very nice of you," Bridgette whispers.

They kiss.

* * *

Everybody pretty much wasted most of the day. They talked, made out, and walked around the carnival. Nobody had to worry about any attacks because the high-pitched girl had ordered the clowns not to. Everybody was sitting in a circle when the conversation turned serious.

"So, who's going to be the one to fight the girl with the high-pitched voice?" Trent asks, holding Gwen in his lap. Nobody had said anything about that the whole day. There was an awkward silence.

"Well, if it's a girl… I think I could, if nobody else wanted to," Bridgette offers. Geoff's eyes went wide.

"I don't know, babe. Since she has all this power over the clowns, she must be pretty strong, right? And I don't wanna risk… uh, have to risk… having, um…" Geoff trails off. Bridgette looks down at her hands. Everybody knows what he was going to say. He didn't want Bridgette to die. Not like she wanted _him_ to die, either.

"So what we're saying is that this person has to be, like, super strong," Gwen explains. Everybody's gaze shifts over to Duncan.

Courtney rushes to say something. "Listen, Duncan's arm is hurt. He can't fight!"

"Courtney, I can fight," he defends himself.

"Yeah, but can you still fight _well_? You hurt your right arm. You're right-handed. How easy is it going to be to fight, then?" Courtney asks. Duncan is silent. _Every_body is silent.

"I could still do it," Bridgette says quietly.

"No," Geoff says simply, with a slight shake of his head. Bridgette huffs.

"How about me?" Trent volunteers. Gwen gasps.

"Trent…" she begins to complain.

"I think Trent could do it," Duncan says.

"Me too," Bridgette agrees. Gwen looks at her as if to say '_You're not helping._' Bridgette shrugs and looks at her hands.

"Alright. It's settled," Trent agrees, "I'll go fight that little girl at 8." Everybody was quiet. Nobody said anything when Gwen dragged Trent off. Gwen and Trent started making out behind a tent. Every now and then Gwen would cry a couple tears. Even though she didn't say anything, the message was pretty clear.

* * *

They were all walking towards the carousel.

"Good luck," Gwen whispers, kissing Trent on the cheek. Her eyes were starting to water again. He nods and kisses her back. Then he walks through the cast-iron gate to the carousel.

Trent leans against a rusting rabbit with a top hat. He waits.

The carousel jolts to life, and starts going around. Trent grabs the shiny gold pole for balance. The couples hear a high-pitched giggle.

"Ready, Trent?" the voice asks. But nobody could see her.

Then a shape rises out from behind a paint-chipping bear with a tuxedo.

It was a girl. No, not a girl. A _doll_. Yes, a doll. It was only 2 feet tall, with curly blonde hair down to the backs of her knees. The ends of her hair was dried with… rust-colored blood. The porcelain doll was dressed in a sky blue dress that matched her eyes. A white apron was tied around her thin waist. The paint on the doll was chipping; there were scratches all over her face. When she talked, her mouth didn't open. Her hot pink lips just smiled, frowned, or changed shape.

"I _said_, ready, Trent?" she repeats, a cruel smile on her face.

"Better now than never," Trent replies, getting in a defensive stance. The doll's smile broadens, and the doll disappears.

Trent cries out in pain and falls to the floor of the spinning carousel. "Trent!" Gwen shouts. The carousel spins, and he is blocked from the campers' view. But then it slowly rotates so they can see Trent again. He is on the ground, flinching. _What was attacking him_?

Trent stops flinching and the doll reappears on the rabbit above him. Trent is groaning.

"_This_ is your toughest member? He can't even defend himself!" the doll exclaims. There is just a blur as the doll pounces, hits Trent, and jumps back on the rabbit.

"She's too fast," Courtney mumbles.

A rock hit's the doll as she's standing on the rabbit. "Ow!" she cries out. The doll was holding a pale hand to her injury. She removes her hand, and the campers see a big crack in her porcelain side. She looks up and locks eyes with Duncan, who is holding a handful of those rocks.

"You," she says menacingly to Duncan. By now, all the campers had rocks. They started pelting the doll. She winced as the rocks left cracks on her body, but then there was a blur and she was gone.

Rock raised in the air, Gwen pauses and waits for the doll to show herself again. She does.

Duncan is on the ground, tackled, and the doll is grabbing Duncan's next. Courtney screams and lunges for the doll, but it swings and slaps Courtney's face -- hard. Courtney flies back and holds her cheek. Duncan rolls over on top of the doll and holds it down. The doll kicks Duncan off it.

Geoff runs up to the doll and hooks his arm around it's neck. The doll grabs Geoff's arm and flips him over her. Meanwhile, Trent sneaks up behind the doll and tackles it. With the doll's face pressed into the ground, Trent puts his hands on it's head.

"You said this was one-on-one," Trent growls in the doll's ear. The doll starts to say something when Trent twists his hand and yanks the doll's head off. He chucks the head at a wooden booth and the porcelain explodes.

Terror Tickets fall from the sky. They smile at the victory, but have other things to worry about. Courtney is kneeling by Duncan, who is rubbing his throat. Gwen is curled up by Trent, who is lifting his shirt and assessing his injuries. Bridgette is rubbing Geoff's sore back.

"We better find Noah, Katie, Heather, and Justin so we can get out of here, right?" Duncan finally says.


	30. Loudspeakers

**Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and an "X" for them being voted off on the left.**

**X-Izzy and Owen-3**

**-Heather and Justin-24**

**X-Lindsay and Tyler-0**

**X-LeShawna and Harold-4**

**X-Beth and Cody-4**

**X-Eva and Ezekiel-0**

**-Bridgette and Geoff-25**

**-Gwen and Trent-73**

**-Courtney and Duncan-95**

**X-Sadie and DJ-2**

**-Katie and Noah-30**

"Where will we even begin to look for them? They could be anywhere in the carnival!" Bridgette points out.

"Should we split up?" Trent asks.

"No way," Duncan replies, "Then we'll just have to find each other again."

"As much as I hate to agree with Duncan, I agree. I think it would be better if we stayed together. Maybe we can find Heather, Justin, Katie, and Noah by using the loudspeakers. But first we need to find where they broadcast the announcements," Courtney says. Gwen nods.

"Yeah. We could tell them over the loudspeakers to meet us at the front gate. That could work," Gwen agrees.

"Then I guess we _could_ split up, and then whoever finds the broadcast station first will tell us to meet at the front gate," Duncan admits.

"Okay, see you guys later!"

"Let's head over by those houses," Duncan suggests, pointing to shady wooden buildings on the far side of the carnival. He takes Courtney's hand and they start walking.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Courtney asks, lightly touching Duncan's arm.

"I'm fine," he persists. Courtney bites her lip. Duncan's voice sounded rough and gravelly, like he had a hoarse throat.

Courtney was silent for a bit until she said, "Your voice sounds… different."

"Well, maybe it's from that doll choking me," Duncan guesses. Courtney stops walking.

"Oh my God, Duncan, if that doll hurt--" Courtney growled, wringing her hands. Duncan stopped walking too and put his hands around Courtney's.

"Courtney, it'll be fine," Duncan insists and starts walking again.

* * *

"Trent, can you reach that windowsill?" Gwen asks, pointing to the window above their heads. They were standing by a wooden, moldy building at the back of the carnival. The door was locked, but they had looked through the first-floor windows and the room was bare. However, the second-story window was lit up.

"Let me see," Trent replies, jumping up. His arm muscles flex as he lifts himself up, but then he flinches and drops to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Gwen exclaims, her hand on his shoulder. Trent stands up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My stomach just hurt," Trent explains. Gwen frowns at the mention of his injuries from the "doll incident".

"But I _did_ happen to see a desk in the room upstairs," Trent reports.

"Oh my gosh! Maybe that has the microphone for the loudspeakers!" Gwen exclaims. Trent nods.

"Exactly." He lifts Gwen up and she kneels on the windowsill. She tries to pry the window open, but it's stuck.

"It's locked!" Gwen calls down to Trent. She turns back to the window, and from the inside, a clown is staring at her. Gwen screams, and falls backwards. Trent catches her. Then he places her on her feet.

Trent picks up a big rock laying on the ground and throws it at the window. It crashes through the glass and smacks the clown's face. It falls down. For the next couple minutes, there is no movement from inside.

"I can go inside again," Gwen says.

"You sure?" Trent asks, not wanting her to go in a room alone with a clown.

"Positive." So Trent lifts Gwen up to the windowsill. She crawls into the room, being careful of the glass shards in the window. She disappears from Trent's view.

A couple minutes later, a tapping is heard on the loudspeakers. "Hello? Hello? Testing…testing…"

"Gwen!" Trent calls, "Bridgette and Geoff must've already found the microphone. They're on the loudspeakers right now." Gwen appears at the window.

"Oh okay. I'm coming down, then," she says. Gwen's torso is out the window, and she is lifting one leg to get out the window when she screams. Bridgette continues with announcing to meet her at the front gate.

"Gwen! What is it?!" Trent shouts. He's muttering curse words under his breath. _I should never have let Gwen in that room all alone_, Trent thinks.

"It has my foot!" Gwen screams. He sees her tugging at something in the room, and all of a sudden Gwen has a walking cane. She's swinging it at the ground, which is where the clown must be. Then Gwen screams again, and she drops the cane inside the room. Gwen totters, and falls out the window.

Trent kneels, and catches her half in his arms and half on his lap. "Gwen, are you okay?" he asks, breathless. Gwen shakily shows him her ankle. "Oh my gosh," he mutters.

There were five bloody half-moon shaped marks on her pale ankle.

"Are those from his fingernails?" Trent asks. Gwen nods and leans into Trent's chest. He gently picks Gwen up and starts walking for the front gate, every now and then looking back at the empty window.

"I'm so sorry, Gwen," Trent says.

* * *

"Duncan, seriously, this has nothing to do with your voice anymore, but you are acting _very _strange," Courtney says suspiciously.

"I'm _fine_, Courtney, for the millionth time! Why do you have to be so uptight?" Duncan asks harshly. Courtney huffs.

"I am _not_ uptight! I'm just wondering if you're okay, when you're clearly not since your acting like a _total jerk_!" Courtney shouts.

"_Me_? _You're _the one going around asking if everything is okay, when _you_'_re_ the one being completely annoying and stirring up trouble!" Duncan accuses.

"_I hate you_!" Courtney screams. Duncan doesn't move or say anything for a second, and then he slaps Courtney on the cheek.

She staggers backwards and places a hand on her reddening cheek. Her eyes well up.

"I can't believe I ever liked you," Courtney says quietly, but harshly.

"I feel the same way," Duncan says coldly. "You're an uptight, over-achieving, arrogant son of a bi--"

"SHUT UP!" Courtney runs at Duncan and shoves him. He moves just a foot backwards. He grabs her wrist and she can't yank it back.

"Don't you dare do that to me," he growls. Duncan flings Courtney against the wooden wall of the house. He walks up to her and lifts her up by her arm.

"Ow! Duncan! What's the _matter_ with you?" she shrieks. Duncan drops her onto the ground, knocking the breath out of her lungs. Duncan rolls her onto her stomach and digs his knee into her back.

"What's wrong with _me_? _You_'_re_ the messed up ex-girlfr--"

Duncan flies off Courtney as Trent tackles him. Duncan's head hit's the ground hard. The metallic noise of something metal bouncing across the ground fills the air.

"What was that?" Trent growls at Duncan, "Was it _you_?"

Duncan groans. "Ugh, Trent get off me, will ya? Jeez, my neck hurts. What the heck is up with that?"

"Shut up, Duncan," Trent says, still pinning Duncan down.

"Dude, Trent, what's your problem?" Duncan asks. Then his eyes widen. "My God, what happened to Courtney?" Duncan squirms under Trent's weight. "Get off me, man, I gotta go see Courtney!"

"So you can attack her again?" Trent accuses.

"_What_? I didn't do anything to Princess! Now get off me!" Duncan exclaims, throwing Trent off him. Duncan runs up to Courtney and kneels by her. He takes her hand, but she yanks it away.

"Courtney, what's wrong?" he asks quietly. Gwen finally appears, limping, from behind the building.

"Oh, I don't know, Duncan, maybe you just yelled your head off at her, broke up with Courtney, and also tossed her around like a rag doll," Gwen hisses. Trent yanks Duncan away from Courtney.

"What? Courtney, oh my gosh, are you okay?" Duncan asks. She just moans as Gwen helps her up. "Courtney, what's wrong? Please!"

Courtney finally looks at Duncan. "Just… don't talk to me… ever," she replies. Duncan freezes up.

As Trent leads Duncan away and Gwen is helping Courtney walk, Gwen calls out, "Hey, Trent, what do you suppose this is?"

Trent turns around and walks close to Gwen's outstretched hand. Duncan takes advantage of the closeness and tries to make eye contact with Courtney, but she refuses to look at him. Her face is blank, but her eyes are filled with pain, sadness, and hate.

Trent takes the blue chip from Gwen's hand. It was square, blue, and about the size of a penny. Gold wires ran all across the top of the computer-chip-thing. "Duncan, what is this?" Trent asks. Duncan shakes his head.

"I don't know," he replies. Trent squints at him in unawareness.

"We can give it to Noah. He'll know," Gwen says. Trent nods.


	31. Return to Camp Wawanakwa

**Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and an "X" for them being voted off on the left.**

**X-Izzy and Owen-3**

**-Heather and Justin-30**

**X-Lindsay and Tyler-0**

**X-LeShawna and Harold-4**

**X-Beth and Cody-4**

**X-Eva and Ezekiel-0**

**-Bridgette and Geoff-29**

**-Gwen and Trent-77**

**-Courtney and Duncan-98**

**X-Sadie and DJ-2**

**-Katie and Noah-30**

The campers walked out of the open gates of the carnival and climbed into the waiting helicopter. "Jerk," Noah mutters as Duncan walks past him.

"_What_ did you say?" Duncan threatens, holding Noah in the air by his collar. Geoff and Trent pull Duncan off Noah.

"Dudes, what's your problem?" Duncan asks Geoff and Trent. "You guys haven't been talking to me at all! And everybody keeps looking at me like I'm a criminal!"

Geoff and Trent shrug, then go to sit by their girlfriends. Duncan huffs and sits in a seat at the back of the helicopter. Nobody sits by him.

He sees Gwen say something to Noah and her hand him the blue chip. Duncan grimaces. _Where has he seen that chip before?_ Duncan mindlessly rubs the raw, red mark on his neck -- square, and about the size of a penny.

* * *

"Duncan, man, the guys don't wanna sleep in the same bunk as you, so… you sleep in that tent over there," Chris explains, pointing to a green tent.

"Why don't they want me to sleep near them?" Duncan asks. Chris shrugs.

"Ask them yourself. Or just think of what you did at the carnival," Chris says, walking away.

"I don't freaking know what I _did_ at the carnival!" Duncan yells after Chris. But Chris doesn't reply; he just disappears into his tent. So Duncan runs up to his old bunk and tries to open the door. Locked.

He turns around and looks for the medical tent. Duncan runs over. _Courtney must be inside_, he thinks. Duncan runs in the tent, and there Courtney is, laying on a cot.

"Courtney!" Duncan exclaims. A look of fear flashes across Courtney's eyes, but before either of them could say anything, Chef runs in the room.

"No, no, little man. Get in your own tent," he growls.

"But I need to talk to Court--"

"Out."

"I nee--"

"Out!" Chef insists, shoving Duncan outside. Duncan furrows his eyebrows and heads to his new sleeping quarters. His luggage had been thrown on the cot. But Duncan was too tired to unpack. He sits on the end of the cot, his head in his hands, thinking.

_Why doesn't anybody want to talk to me?_

_Or even be around me?_

_Why am I the only one who doesn't know what "horrible deed" I did?_

_How come my neck aches, even though it didn't ache all that much after I was choked?_

And worst of all, _Why is Courtney now afraid of me?_

Duncan stands up and wanders over to the TV, which had a scene from the carnival frozen on the screen. Duncan found the remote and hit 'play'. It was when he and Courtney went searching for the microphone for the loudspeakers. Duncan stood and watched it all unfold.

The arguing. The words Duncan didn't even remember being said.

The slap. Duncan flinched when that played on screen. _I slapped Courtney?_

Then came the part when Duncan flung Courtney into the ground. His eyes started to water. _No wonder Courtney is afraid of me_, Duncan thinks.

The scene was over. Duncan shoved his luggage off the bed and he laid down. Words he said kept running through his mind.

'_Uptight'._

'_Annoying'._

'_Messed up ex-girlfriend'._

'_Arrogant son of a bitch'._

Then Duncan thought of something and he jumped off the bed. He rewinded the scene and played it in slow motion. _There, _Duncan thinks, _When Trent tackles me._

The blue chip Gwen found was on Duncan's neck. When Trent tackled Duncan, the chip fell off, leaving that red mark and causing the metallic bouncing noise. That chip made Duncan hate Courtney. That chip made Duncan forget everything.

Duncan again paused the tape and opened his duffel bag. He took out some duct tape and stuffed it in his pockets. It was time for a kidnapping.

* * *

Duncan tip-toed through the night towards the medical tent. He stood outside the part of the tent where he guessed Courtney was. Then he slowly pulled the end of the tent up, until he saw her sleeping form. He quietly ripped off a piece of duct tape and then quickly placed it over her mouth. Courtney's eyes shot open and she started mumble-screaming something into the tape.

"Courtney, stay still. I don't want to hurt you," Duncan says, referring to all the bandages on Courtney's body. But she took that as a threat and laid stiff, eyes open wide in fear.

Duncan slid his arms under Courtney and, avoiding her many bandages, lifts her up. She was still laying as stiff as a board, and she refused to lay her head against Duncan's chest. In his tent, Duncan lays Courtney on his cot.

"You can take the tape off, but if you scream, the tape is going back on," Duncan warns. Again, Courtney takes this as a threat, and her eyes widen. But she takes the duct tape off.

"What d-do you w-want?" she stutters.

"To show you this," Duncan replies, pressing 'play' on the remote. He sits on the end of his cot, and Courtney curls up on the complete other side of the cot.

"I don't want to see this again," Courtney says, her voice wavering.

"I know you don't _want _to, but you _have_ to," Duncan says, eyes glued to the screen. He presses 'pause' when he is in mid-air, in Trent's tackle.

"There," he orders, "Watch my neck."

"Your _neck_? Why do I--"

"Just watch." Duncan hit 'slow-motion' and the tape continued. "See that blue chip on my neck? I swear I have no clue what that was. But I didn't even know I had attacked you until Trent said so and I watched this tape."

Courtney flinches as Duncan grabs her arms. "Courtney, I would never have done what I did unless… Nevermind. What I'm saying is _that wasn't me_. I'd never want to hurt you, Sweetheart."

Courtney is silent, staring into Duncan's eyes. Her eyes still look full of hate… and pain.

"Uh, Duncan?" Noah calls from outside. Duncan swears under his breath.

"Quick, hide under the covers," Duncan whispers, whipping white sheets out of his duffel bag.

"Why should I?" Courtney mumbles, crossing her arms. Duncan sighs.

"Or else I'll have to _hurt you_," Duncan hisses. Courtney's face screws up and she curls up on the cot. Duncan gently puts the covers over her, making it look like he hadn't made his bed yet.

"Yeah, Noah?" Duncan calls. Noah walks in.

"I have the proof. You didn't mean to hurt Courtney," Noah reports, holding a thick manila folder stuffed with papers and a plastic bag with the blue chip in it.

"Gee, thanks, Captain Obvious. But what's your proof?" Duncan asks. He wanted Noah to spill everything so Courtney could hear it all.

"I dissected the blue nanochip to find that it held human enzymes. The chemical allopregnanolone and serotonin were in these golden wires. That's what caused you to act different," Noah says.

"In English?"

Noah sighs. "Allopregnanolone is a chemical in the brain that causes forgetfulness. Serotonin is a chemical in the brain that causes anger. These chemicals take a while to activate. So _I_ think that when the doll choked you, it planted this chip on your neck. The serotonin kicked in when you were alone with Courtney, leaving you extremely angry, which was why you attacked Courtney. It was completely out of your control. Then when the allopregnanolone kicked in, that was when Trent tackled you. The chip fell off, and since your brain has chemicals that balance out anger, your anger was gone. But there are no chemicals that balance out forgetfulness, and the allopregnanolone was already in your bloodstream, so you forgot all what you did."

"Uh, wow, Noah. Um, thanks," Duncan says.

"No problem. Want me to go explain to Courtney?" Noah offers.

"No, no. It's fine. I'll explain it to her myself," Duncan excuses, not wanting Noah to walk into the empty medical tent.

"Alright, whatever. But it may be hard to get her to listen to you, after what she's gone through."

"I know. I felt so guilty after I watched that video and…" Duncan says.

"Hey, Duncan, your eyes are watering," Noah exclaims. Duncan chuckles.

"Yeah, just get out of here, Noah," Duncan ushers. Noah leaves, and Duncan sits on his cot, next to the lump of bed sheets. He carefully lifts the sheets up to reveal Courtney. A _crying_ Courtney.

"Jeez, Courtney, are you okay? What hurts?" Duncan asks. She wipes her eyes.

"D-Duncan, let me see your neck," Courtney says, climbing into Duncan's lap and examining his neck. Her cold fingertips brush the red spot, and Duncan gets chills. "I'm so sorry!"

Duncan smiles, because Courtney is in his lap, and chuckles, because she thinks she's sorry. "Why are _you_ sorry? _I_ should be sorry. Do you need to see the video again?" he asks.

Courtney sniffs, and smiles. "No, you said it yourself you felt guilty, and I was being all mean towards you and--"

"I would _want_ you to be mad at me if I beat you up, you know, without the nanochip influencing me and stuff," Duncan says, wiping Courtney's tears with the hem of his shirt. She smiles and kisses Duncan on the jaw. She leans against him and curls up in Duncan's arms.

"I think I should bring you back to the hospital before Chef freaks out at you not being there," Duncan says, gently stroking the white bandage on Courtney's forehead.

"No way," she replies, "I want to stay right here."

Duncan smiles as Courtney yawns.

"Fine, but you need to sleep now," Duncan says, laying Courtney on his pillow. She groans.

"I want to stay up!" Courtney protests.

"You need to sleep," Duncan persists. He starts to make a bed on the floor, but he looks up when Courtney puts her hand on his shoulder.

"No, sleep with me on your cot," she says, tugging his shoulder. Duncan smiles and climbs onto his cot next to Courtney. He gently tucks the covers in around her, and he lays down with his arm over her.

"Night, Duncan."

"Goodnight, Princess."

She kisses his cheek.


	32. The Couples' Contest

**Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and an "X" for them being voted off on the left.**

**X-Izzy and Owen-3**

**-Heather and Justin-30**

**X-Lindsay and Tyler-0**

**X-LeShawna and Harold-4**

**X-Beth and Cody-4**

**X-Eva and Ezekiel-0**

**-Bridgette and Geoff-35**

**-Gwen and Trent-81**

**-Courtney and Duncan-105**

**X-Sadie and DJ-2**

**-Katie and Noah-32**

"What a better way to get used to being back at Camp Wawanakwa than a contest, right?" Chris exclaims to the campers, who groan. "No, listen! This is a _good_ contest!" The campers roll their eyes at the words 'good contest', which is impossible for Chris.

But he continues, "The campers will verse their boyfriend or girlfriend in a contest of the _couple's_ choice. Fair, right? The winner of the contest will get either a luxury shower or a trip to the spa. Sorry, but the other boyfriend or girlfriend will be stuck at camp with our sucky showers and Chef's food." Chris laughs. "So pick your contest!"

**

* * *

**

(Author's Note: Thank you so much to my reviewers! You guys give me so many good ideas! I try to use them all. Speaking of good ideas, I have to give props to Alex-Sari-Story-Productions, who gave me the idea for this whole contest! She even gave me a couple ideas for the mini-contests each couple would be doing. Thanks Alex-Sari-Story-Productions!)

* * *

Justin makes some hand motions.

"Uh, sure, we can have a modeling contest… I must warn you, I _dominate_ when I'm on the runway," Heather warns. She turns to a hand-mirror and Justin rolls his eyes behind her back.

"I saw that," Heather snaps, waving her mirror.

* * *

"So what do you want to do, Gwen?" Trent asks.

"Definitely _not_ the phobia challenge from TDI," Gwen replies.

"And there you have it!" Chris exclaims, coming up to Gwen, "You two will do the phobia challenge!"

"What?" Trent asks, "Gwen said she _didn't_ want to do that challenge!"

"If she just _speaks_ a challenge, then that's the one you're doing," Chris replies.

"That's not fair!" Gwen shrieks.

"Life isn't fair," Chris says, walking off. Gwen falls into Trent's hug.

* * *

Courtney was sitting in Duncan's lap, leaning against his torso. "What challenge do you want to do?" she asks.

"Any challenge you can do without hurting yourself," Duncan replies, lightly touching the brace on Courtney's sprained wrist. She pulls her arm back self-consciously.

"_Any_ contest?" Chris asks, sneaking up behind Duncan. "Alright, you guys can try to escape from a fake juvie cell!"

"Oh, Duncan, that would be fun!" Courtney exclaims.

"Yeah…fun…" he says, thinking of his days in juvie. Duncan grimaces.

* * *

"Great!" Chris exclaims, jogging off.

"You pick what we do," Geoff says.

"No, _you_ pick," Bridgette replies, smiling.

"No, you."

"No, _you_."

"_No_, you."

"_No, you_!"

They start making out. "How about surfing?" Chris asks, causing them to jump out of each other's lip-lock.

"Sure," they say simultaneously, and they start kissing again as Chris runs away.

* * *

"We could read Pride and Prejudice and answer questions about the book," Noah says.

"Or we could design clothes!" Katie exclaims. They look warily at each other.

"We could… design clothes for what people might've worn in Pride and Prejudice and then write a paragraph describing why we chose those clothes," Noah compromises.

"Eeeeee!" Katie squeals, kissing Noah on the cheek.

* * *

Justin and Heather were standing behind a red velvet curtain, getting ready for their runway walk. Justin was wearing black ironed tuxedo with a crisp black tie and shiny black shoes. Heather was wearing a sparkly black cocktail dress with black high heels and a black clutch purse.

Chris slides open the curtain and Justin steps out onto the runway. He pauses, poses, and continues walking. The contestants that were already voted off were sitting in the stands, golf-clapping. As Justin poses at the end of the runway, he takes off his jacket and flips it over his shoulder.

Owen faints. As Justin is walking back, Owen cries out, "His butt is so toned!"

Before he disappears backstage, Justin flips his hair and smiles at the audience. Owen faints again. Backstage, Justin laughs and runs a hand through his hair.

"Oh, I _will_ 'beat that'!" Heather replies, scowling as Justin struts away.

Heather prowls onto the stage, and poses. She walks to the end of the runway and poses. She walks back, and before she disappears behind the curtain, Heather tries to flick her hair behind her shoulder. But the push from her hand shoves her wig off her head. She screams, grabs her wig, and runs off-stage.

When she's gone, the audience cracks up.

* * *

"Go ahead! Hug me!" Trent cries out, throwing his arms open. The mime slow-motion runs towards Trent, like in a sappy "re-united" movie scene.

"Hurry up!" Trent yells. The mime runs at a normal pace and hugs Trent, who winces.

"Trent, you did it!" Gwen screams, kissing him on the cheek. Trent releases the mime and lifts Gwen in the air, who giggles. But then her face falls as she remembers that _she_ still has to do _her_ challenge.

"Ready, Gwen?" Trent asks, putting her down and holding her hand tightly. She nods and they walk over to the pit in the sand.

Trent lowers Gwen into the same glass case from TDI last year. "I won't leave you this time, Gwen," Trent assures her.

"Promise?" Gwen asks from within the glass.

"Promise."

Trent closes the hatch and Chef starts shoveling sand into the pit. Trent waves his walkie-talkie at Gwen and she smiles, clutching her walkie-talkie tightly.

After Gwen is buried, she asks, "Trent?" through her walkie-talkie.

"Yeah?" he replies.

"J-just making sure they worked," Gwen says, referring to the walkie-talkies.

"Alright. Don't worry, Gwen I'll be here," Trent says, sitting by the timer.

Nine minutes later, Gwen asks, "How much time left?"

"A minute."

"And then you'll come dig me up, right, Trent?" Gwen asks. There's silence from the other end of the walkie-talkies. "Trent? Hello? Trent?!"

Meanwhile, Chef is holding Trent down in the sand. "Dudes! Give me my walkie-talkie! I need to talk to Gwen!" Trent shouts.

"No way, dude," Chris answers, wiggling his walkie-talkie in the air. Chef started tying Trent up.

"What the heck are you doing? I had to dig Gwen up two minutes ago!" Trent exclaims.

"Exactly," Chris says. Chef sticks the end of the rope under a boulder. Chris and Chef walk away, with Trent yelling after them.

_I have to get that walkie-talkie_, Trent thinks, eyeing the radio three feet away. Trent stretches, but his arms are tied up and the boulder is holding him back. He lays on his back in the sand and stretches out his foot. It touches the hard metal of the walkie-talkie. _Yes!_

He drags the walkie-talkie closer to him, and soon it's lying at his knees. _How do I press the button if my hands are tied up_?

Trent eventually works the walkie-talkie between his knees. Gwen is alerted by all the static from the other line and she says, "Trent? Are you there?"

He squeezes the walkie-talkie with his knees, pressing the button. He bends himself in half and says into the speaker, "Yeah, but… I'm kinda tied up right now."

"I don't care _what_ you're doing up there! Just get me out of here! Trent… ugh, it's scary," Gwen begs.

"No, Gwen, listen, I really can't dig you up beca--" "Trent!" Gwen exclaims.

"Listen! I can't dig you up because Chris and Chef came and tied me up. They tied me to a boulder and I can't get anywhere near the shovel," Trent excuses.

"How long will it take, then, until I'm dug up?" Gwen asks.

"I'm…not sure, Gwen. I'm sorry. But I'll be right here with the walkie-talkie, I promise," Trent says.

"And there's nobody else up there?" Gwen asks. Trent looks around.

"Actually, here comes Heather," he answers. Underground, Gwen's eyes widen. "Trent, don't--" she starts to say. Above ground, Heather asks Trent what he's doing.

"Talking to Gwen on the walkie-talkie. Could you please untie me?! I need to dig Gwen up!" Trent exclaims. Heather gasps in mock horror.

"How long has poor Gwen been stuck underground?" she asks, a hand on her collarbone in fake-shock. "About thirteen minutes now," Trent answers.

"And she was only supposed to be down there for _ten_ minutes? Oh, gee, that's horrid!" Heather exclaims, walking off, arm-in-arm with Justin.

"_Heather_! Help?!" Trent calls after her. She turns around, and walks back, giggling.

"Oh, silly me. I forgot!" she excuses herself, bending over. Her hands reach for the knot in the rope, but snatch the walkie-talkie from Trent's knees.

"Hey!" Trent exclaims.

"Uh, Gwen, this is Heather in case you didn't already know," Heather says cockily, motioning at Justin. He runs over and holds Trent's mouth shut. Heather puts her hand on her waist, waiting for a reply.

"Heather, where's Trent?" Gwen asks coldly.

"Oh, he got tied up by Chef Chris," answers Heather. She grins evilly.

Gwen sighs over the walkie-talkie, "Yes, I know that." Heather's eyebrows furrow in disappointment, hoping to have been the one to break the bad news.

"Well, I just untied him," Heather says, coming up with a scheme. There is some static from the other end.

"You?" Gwen asks.

"Mm-hmm."

"Then where is he?" Gwen asks, exasperated.

"Well, he ran off to go get something. He should be back soon," Heather says.

"Why didn't he untie me first?" Gwen asks. Trent heard disappointment in her voice, so he tried to wiggle out of Justin's grip. No luck.

"Don't know. Hopefully he'll be back soon…" Heather says with fake sympathy.

"But, why can't _you_ dig me out?" Gwen asks.

"New manicure. Sorry, Gwen," Heather replies, waving her fingertips even though Gwen can't see her.

"What about Justin?"

"Justin is exercising somewhere on the island. He has to maintain that 16-pack he has," Heather says, winking at Justin, who winks back. Heather giggles.

"Isn't there anybody else?" Gwen asks desperately, her voice shaking. Heather sucks air through her teeth.

"Ooooh, sorry, Gwen, nope! There's _nobody_ on the beach!" Heather says, eyes boring into Trent. Trent yells into Justin's hand, which muffles his voice. "What was that?"

"Just Owen. In the bathroom," Heather says, hiding a giggle in her palm. "Ew. But wait, I thought you said there was nobody on the beach," Gwen accuses.

"Newsflash, the bathroom isn't on the beach. Well, see ya, Gwen!" Heather exclaims, turning the walkie-talkie volume as low as it can go and dropping the device into the sand. "Come on, Justin."

He runs after her and bumps her hip with his hip.

"Ohh, I love it when you're naughty, too!" Heather shrieks, pulling Justin in for a kiss.

Trent gags.


	33. The Campers' Contest Part Two

**Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and an "X" for them being voted off on the left.**

**X-Izzy and Owen-3**

**-Heather and Justin-31**

**X-Lindsay and Tyler-0**

**X-LeShawna and Harold-4**

**X-Beth and Cody-4**

**X-Eva and Ezekiel-0**

**-Bridgette and Geoff-38**

**-Gwen and Trent-84**

**-Courtney and Duncan-108**

**X-Sadie and DJ-2**

**-Katie and Noah-36**

"Here's your 'juvie cells'!" Chris announces, leading Courtney and Duncan down a concrete hallway. There were security cameras about every 3 meters, on each side of the hallway. "Good luck getting past those." Chris points to a beeping camera with a red light, following their every movement. At the end of the hallway were two cells, with iron bars.

"The cells have the same supplies in them. Find supplies to help you escape. The first one who escapes your cell and runs down the hallway to the beach, wins," Chris explains, locking Duncan and Courtney in their juvie cells. He leaves, and walks down the hallway. After about 100 meters, the concrete floor ends abruptly and the beach sand begins. The whole 'juvie' set-up was made entirely by Chef. "GO!"

Duncan starts searching everywhere in the room, throwing supplies into the middle of the floor. Once all the supplies were salvaged, he started sorting what he had so far.

An hour and a half passes.

Duncan hears a squishing sound from the hallway. He looks up, and sees Courtney on the ceiling. She has red rubber cups on her hands and feet. She slips her hands out of the suction cups and hangs by her feet. With a backflip, she slides her feet out of the cups and lands on her feet.

Duncan runs up to the metal bars and grips them in his hands. "Sweetheart! I'm impressed! How'd you escape?" Duncan asks. Courtney has a smug smile on her face.

"Not telling," she says, and starts running down the hall. Duncan stares at her butt as she runs.

As if she were reading his mind, she shouts, "Stop staring at my butt!" over her shoulder. Her cheeks were pink. Duncan sighs, smiling, and lays down on his bunk, waiting for Chef to come and get him.

Within a couple minutes, Chef had gotten Duncan and was walking him down the hallway. "I would have expected more from you, Soldier," Chef growls. Duncan just shrugs, and Chef grimaces at the lovey-dovey look on his face.

"Congrats," Duncan says, smiling, hugging Courtney with his hands on her butt. She tries to wiggle out of his grasp, and he laughs. "You have a great ass, Princess."

Courtney gasps, then blushes, scowls, and looks at her feet. Duncan chuckles and lifts Courtney's chin up. "That's what us guys would call a compliment," Duncan says.

Duncan picks Courtney up in his arms, and she smiles. Courtney reaches up and kisses Duncan.

* * *

"DUNCAN! COURTNEY!" Trent yells. They were half-way down the beach walking hand-in-hand. Duncan turns around.

"What do you want, Trent?" Duncan called back.

"HELP ME!" Trent shouts. Duncan and Courtney turn around and start walking towards Trent.

"What do you need help with?" Duncan asks jokingly. "Untie me?!" Trent says obviously. Duncan sighs, smiling, and unties Trent.

"Where's Gwen?" Courtney asks. Trent nods towards the mound of sand. "Under _there_?!" Trent nods again.

"Chef and Chris tied me up, and Heather hid the walkie-talkie in the sand so I couldn't talk to Gwen," Trent explains.

"Evil bitch," Courtney mutters, searching for the walkie-talkie.

"Princess!" Duncan fake-scolds, chuckling.

"Well, she _is_," Courtney insists, holding up the walkie-talkie. She turns up the volume, and holds the walkie-talkie by Trent's mouth.

"Gwen, Gwen, are you there?" Trent asks. There's a pause.

"Of course I'm here. I'm stuck _underground_. Where would I go?" Gwen asks. Trent detects some harshness in her voice. By now, Duncan had untied Trent and they were beginning to dig up Gwen. Courtney was sitting with the walkie-talkie on high volume so they could all hear Gwen.

"Hey, Gwen, it's Courtney," she says, "Duncan and I just got here to help Trent out."

"Help? Trent? But Trent ran away," Gwen says coldly.

"Huh? No he didn't. He was tied up right here when--"

Trent grabs the walkie-talkie from Courtney. "Gwen! I would never leave you. Heather lied about all that. Justin was holding my mouth shut so I couldn't say anything." he says.

"But Justin was exercising," Gwen insists.

"No, Gwen, Heather lied about that too. I was next to you the whole 2 hours, except you were stuck in a glass case underground and I was tied up aboveground. Oh, and Heather stole my walkie-talkie, turned the volume down, and hid it in the sand so I couldn't talk to you," Trent explains.

"Hey, Trent, I've hit glass," Duncan calls. Trent jumps into the hole to dig out the remaining sand.

"Don't worry, Gwen, Trent and Duncan are there to dig you up right now," Courtney says. The last bit of sand was thrown up, and Duncan hops out of the pit. He puts his arm around Courtney and says, "C'mon, Princess." They walk away.

Trent pries open the glass lid and Gwen jumps into his arms. "Oh my God, Gwen, you're shaking!" he exclaims. She pulls away from him.

"Sorry," she mumbles. But Trent pulls Gwen closer to him, and Gwen huddles next to his chest.

"_You're_ sorry? _Chris_ should be sorry," Trent whispers into Gwen's ear. "Don't worry, we'll get revenge." Gwen smiles.

* * *

"I don't want us to get too competitive and get angry at each other," Geoff says, his hands on Bridgette's waist. She giggles as the drawstrings on Geoff's swim trunks tickle her belly button.

"Of course we won't get too competitive," Bridgette insists, standing on tip-toe to kiss Geoff on the cheek.

"Alright! Get your surfboards and head out! The one who stands on their board longest wins! You get bonus time for any tricks," Chris reminds them, "Chef will write down all bonuses and who crashes first. Ahh! I'll be in my tent. It's starting to rain, and my hair will get frizzy!"

Chris walks away, leaving Geoff, Bridgette, and Chef on the beach. Gray storm clouds collected overhead. "Well, let's finish this before I get any more soaked," Chef complains. Geoff and Bridgette grab their surfboards and swim out into the ocean.

"Be careful, Bridge, the storm is making waves nastier than usual," Geoff warns.

"I got it, Geoff. You be careful too." They smile at each other. Both of them crouch as the huge wave lifts them up, and they stand up slowly. Bridgette surfs off, towards the part of the wave that was starting to fold over. She shoots through the tunnel, one hand grazing the flowing water on a side of the tunnel. Bridgette takes a sharp turn, and exits the tunnel. Mist hits her face and Bridgette smiles. _Almost like California_, she thinks.

Bridgette puts a hand on the edge of the board, and pulls it up. The board shoots to the top of the wave and Bridgette crashes through the white foam into the air. Her hand still on the board, she spins in a circle and lands back on the wave.

Bridgette was slowly walking towards the front of the surfboard to Hang Ten when her board his a gray triangle poking out of the water. She screams as she's catapulted into the air.

All of a sudden, Geoff appears below her and Bridgette falls right into his arms. "Nice catch," Bridgette says, out of breath.

"You ran into a shark," Geoff says grimly. He places Bridgette on his board, but he still holds her hand.

"Oh my gosh!" Bridgette exclaims, pointing behind them. A dark torpedo-shape was gliding through the water -- right towards Geoff and Bridgette.

"We have to swim for shore!" Geoff says, "Ready?" Bridgette nods, and Geoff throws her high into the air. Bridgette screams, and Geoff dives into the water. Bridgette rotates in the air, and dives underwater, also.

"Swim, Bridge, swim!" Geoff shouts. They swim, side by side, towards the shore and collapse on the sand, tired.

"Alright. Good job… I guess," Chef growls, walking away. Geoff and Bridgette make out on the beach, laying in the sand and rain.


	34. Baseball Game

**Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and an "X" for them being voted off on the left.**

**X-Izzy and Owen-3**

**-Heather and Justin-33**

**X-Lindsay and Tyler-0**

**X-LeShawna and Harold-4**

**X-Beth and Cody-4**

**X-Eva and Ezekiel-0**

**-Bridgette and Geoff-39**

**-Gwen and Trent-86**

**-Courtney and Duncan-109**

**X-Sadie and DJ-2**

**-Katie and Noah-37**

"I think Fitzwilliam Darcy, the main male protagonist in Pride and Prejudice, would wear gold-buckled black shoes with white tights, since this was back in the 1700s. Black shorts would go over the tights, and a tucked-in white shirt would cover his torso. The sleeves would be puffy, with crisp white cuffs. A black vest would cover part of the white shirt, and be buttoned with gold, emblemmed buttons crafted in England. A red scarf would drape around his neck, tuck into his vest, and stick out in a puffy fashion. A big black hat with a wide brim and a long white feather would sit, tilted, on his head," Noah says, addressing the mannequin's outfit. Now it was Katie's turn.

"I believe that Jane Bennet, the prettiest and eldest daughter of Mr. Bennet in Pride and Prejudice, would wear a thick, frilly petticoat and a lace corset under her dress. Her dress would be a white silk dress down to her bowed blue flats, since she was a farm girl. A blue silk drawstring would tie in a bow right beneath her bust. Silver rings would litter her fingers, since of course she was rich. A silk blue bonnet with a white silk brim and chin strap would mat down her glossy, blonde, curly hair," Katie explains.

"That would look so cute!" Sadie calls from the audience. Katie and Noah were performing on the same runway Justin and Heather had.

"Oh my gosh, I so totally _know_, right?" Katie exclaims back.

"Eeeeee!" they both squeal. Noah rolls his eyes, but smiles at Katie.

* * *

"Alright, you all had your fun competing against your couple. Now here are the winners: Out of Justin and Heather, Justin won."

"WHAT?" Heather shouts. But Chris ignores her as she keeps ranting, and he continues, "Out of Trent and Gwen, Gwen wins." Trent nudges Gwen and smiles.

"Out of Courtney and Duncan, Courtney wins." Duncan pulls Courtney into his lap. She tries to resist, but she's not trying very hard.

"Out of Bridgette and Geoff, Bridgette wins."

"What?" Bridgette asks, "But I fell off my board!"

"Geoff caught you. Then, when he threw you in the air to start swimming for shore, he dove in first. You won," Chris explains. Bridgette looks at Geoff.

"Did you _mean _to dive in first?" Bridgette asks. Geoff answers her with a smile. They start kissing.

"Out of Noah and Katie, Katie wins." Noah bumps Katie's knee with his, and she smiles. He shyly drapes his arm over her shoulders, and she leans against his shoulder. _Score_, Noah thinks.

"Alright, everybody head over to the baseball field!" Chris calls, pointing behind the campers. They all whip around to see that, miraculously, Chef had already built a baseball stadium. "Now this is not a challenge, but just a socializing activity. Go!"

The campers run into the stadium onto the soft green grass ball field. "I'm sitting out," Noah says. "I hate sports." Katie volunteers to sit out with Noah, too.

"Alright, so how about the teams are Bridgette, Geoff, me, and Courtney and Heather, Justin, Gwen, and Trent?" Duncan suggests.

"Whatever," they all agree.

"We bat first!" Geoff exclaims, grabbing the bat. He tosses it to Duncan, and Duncan hands it to Courtney.

"There you go, Princess," he says, kneeling like a knight and handing the bat to her like a sword.

"Uh… I this I'll sit this one out," Courtney says, putting her hand on the bat to push it away. Duncan places his hand over Courtney's.

"Please play, Courtney?" he asks, sticking out his bottom lip. Courtney laughs, then sighs.

"Alright, fine," she says, grabbing the baseball bat and stepping up to the plate.

"Uh, Princess?"

"_What_?"

"Stand on the _other_ side of the plate since you're right-handed."

"Pff. I knew that," she says, moving to the other side.

"Uh, Princess?"

"_What_?" Courtney doesn't take her eyes off Heather, the pitcher, who is grinning at Courtney. But all of a sudden, Courtney feels arms around her shoulders. Bulging muscles graze her arms. She looks over her shoulder. Duncan.

"I can handle this, Duncan," Courtney informs him, blushing. He laughs.

"Oh, yes, I can see that," he says, ignoring Courtney and putting his hands over hers on the baseball bat. "You have to put your hands like this."

But Courtney was hardly paying attention. _His bare arms are on mine_, she obsesses. Both of them had taken off their shirts a while ago since it was so hot. Now they were only in white tank tops.

All of a sudden Duncan's hand was on her thigh. "And move your foot over here," he instructs. Then he backs away. Courtney sees Geoff give Duncan a thumbs-up from the corner of her eye. Heather pitches the ball, and Courtney swings. She misses. Duncan yelps, and Courtney turns around.

Duncan is on the ground, holding his, um, _discreet_ parts.

"Omigosh, Duncan, I'm so sorry!" Courtney exclaims, dropping the bat and putting her hand on Duncan's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yep," Duncan says in a high-pitched voice. "Just hit the _other_ balls." This time, Courtney hits the baseball and she makes it to first base.

* * *

About halfway into the third inning, a group of teenage boys walks into the stadium. Geoff, Duncan, and Trent walk up to them. "Why are _you_ guys here?" Geoff asks.

"Chris said we could come," one guy says.

"Where did you come from?" Trent asks.

"You don't need to know that," another guy says, winks, and the new guys rough-house all the way into the dugout.

At the beginning of the fifth inning, when Duncan was just scoring a run, a guy sits down next to Courtney in the dugout. "Hey, I'm Rick," he says.

"Hi," Courtney replies, not looking at Rick.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" he asks.

"Courtney."

"Well, Courtney, I have a challenge for you," Rick says, grinning. Courtney continues to stare at the ball field.

"What?"

"Keep your elbows at your side and bring them around to your stomach. Try to touch your elbows together."

"I'm not doing that," Courtney says.

"C'mon, it's easy!" Rick says, "Well, nevermind. You're probably not flexible enough to do it anyways." He shrugs. Courtney's lips tighten into a straight line.

"I so _can_ do it!" she protests, putting her elbows at her sides. Right before she does it, though, Duncan comes into the dugout and grabs Courtney's wrists. He was back from his turn at bat.

"Don't do that," he says, "That's just a perverted way for guys to look at a girl's cleavage when they're wearing a low shirt." Courtney gasps and stands up. She turns to Rick and slaps him.

"Asshole!" Courtney shouts, stomping out of the dugout. She sits in the other team's dugout next to Gwen.

"She's hot," Rick says, staring across the field at Courtney.

"And she's _my girlfriend_," Duncan retorts, "So back off." Duncan leaves the dugout and heads for Courtney.

* * *

Katie, Gwen, Courtney, and Bridgette were huddled in a circle in the outfield. They were using their mitts to block the sun from their eyes.

"Those new guys _got_ to _go_," Katie says. They all agree. "I was in the dugout with Noah, but I decided to join the game just so I could get away from those pervy freaks hanging in the dugout."

"Duncan was at bat and one guy named Rick tried to look at my cleavage," Courtney says, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I bent down to grab a baseball off the floor of the dugout and somebody slapped my butt!" Bridgette exclaims. "And it was _not_ Geoff, since he was at the water cooler."

"I know! Several guys snapped my bra strap when I was _sitting with Trent_. He was getting pissed off," Gwen explains. The girls shook their heads in disapprovement at the new boys.

* * *

"Those guys have been flirting with our girlfriends way too much," Geoff says.

"They have to leave. Like, _now_," says Trent.

"Boys, I think it's time we've taught those guys a lesson," Duncan threatens, punching a fist into his other hand. The guys grin.


	35. Quarantine at the Hospital

**Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and an "X" for them being voted off on the left.**

**X-Izzy and Owen-3**

**-Heather and Justin-37**

**X-Lindsay and Tyler-0**

**X-LeShawna and Harold-4**

**X-Beth and Cody-4**

**X-Eva and Ezekiel-0**

**-Bridgette and Geoff-42**

**-Gwen and Trent-88**

**-Courtney and Duncan-114**

**X-Sadie and DJ-2**

**-Katie and Noah-37**

"You _really_ like that juvenile? Why? Especially when you can have me," Rick says. He walks up really close to Courtney and she backs up until she hits the wall.

"I hate you, you disgusting pervert!" Courtney exclaims, kneeing Tom in the balls. He crouches over in pain. Courtney walks away, into the dugout where Bridgette, Gwen, and Katie are sitting.

"I told you to back off of my girlfriend," Duncan threatens, stepping up to Rick and cracking his knuckles. They aren't visible to the girls in the dugout.

"I wasn't doing anything," Rick defends himself. Geoff and Trent appear by Duncan's side, as Rick's friends appear by Rick's side. There were 7 guys with Rick, and then only 3 of the guys from TDI. Noah was reading in the dugout.

"I think you guys need to leave now," Trent says, squeezing his fists together. The new guys laugh.

"Us? In case you haven't noticed, there are more of _us_ than there are of _you_," Rick says.

"Too bad Camp Wawanakwa is _ours_," Geoff says. "So leave." The new guys laugh again.

"C'mon, all we were doing was having a fun game of baseball!" Rick exclaims.

"Yeah, fun for _you_. And your friends. All you guys were doing was flirting with our girlfriends!" Duncan says.

"We were not."

"Were too." "Were _not_!"

"Were too."

Duncan runs towards Rick and tackles him. Some of Rick's friends jump on Duncan and Rick while 5 others go to attack Trent and Geoff. But Duncan, Geoff, and Trent are quickly overwhelmed by the other opponents, who were in greater numbers.

"What's that noise?" Bridgette asks. They heard tons of obscenities being shouted. The girls get up off the bench and walk to the edge of the dugout. They scream when they see the writhing mass of adolescent males high on testosterone.

"STOP!" they scream, running out of the dugout. Nobody listens. But a slow growl of a machine is heard in the distance. The girls turn their heads to see Noah on a riding lawn mower.

He honks the riding lawn mower's horn, and rides it towards the fight. He yells over the loudspeakers attached to the lawn mower, "All you new guys GET OUT or I'll run you over!"

The guys get off Trent, Duncan, and Geoff and run for the doors. The girls shut the heavy wooden door behind them and run to their boyfriends. Katie and Noah go to get Chef, a.k.a, "the nurse".

As Gwen kneels by Trent, he tries to sit up. Gwen gently puts her hand on his chest and pushes him back on the ground. "You have to stay down," she says, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a couple bruises… And scratches," Trent answers.

"That fight was so not fair. There was way more of them than you," Gwen says, taking Trent's hand.

* * *

"Omigosh, Duncan, are you alright?" Courtney asks, gently stroking his mohawk.

"Eh, I've been better," he replies, wrapping his arms around Courtney and starting to pull her on top of him.

"Wait, Duncan! I can't _lay_ on you. You're _hurt_!" she exclaims.

"I don't care at this point," he replies, pulling Courtney onto his stomach. She rests her head on his chest.

"Who started the fight?" she asks.

"Well, even though I hit Rick first, he kinda _technically_ started it," Duncan answers. He brushed the hair back from Courtney's face.

"And how did they 'technically' start it?" Courtney asks.

"Well, they were flirting with all you girls. Trent, Geoff, and I just got tired of it," Duncan replies. Courtney lifts her head.

"So you got beat up for _us_?" she asks. Duncan shrugs.

"You should've seen the other guys," he says, then chuckles. "No, _they_ got _us_ pretty good. But only since we were out-numbered."

Courtney sighs and rests her head on Duncan's chest again.

"I'd like to be just one-on-one with Rick. We'll see who's laughing, then," Duncan mutters.

"_Duncan_…" Courtney warns. He sighs.

* * *

Bridgette dusts off Geoff's hat and rests it on his chest. She kneels next to him.

"You alright?" Bridgette asks, running her fingers through Geoff's dirty-blonde hair.

"Not too bad," Geoff replies, propping himself up on his elbow.

"That's good," Bridgette says, kissing his jaw. He winces and holds a hand to his cheek. "Oh my goodness, are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"Naw, somebody just punched me in the jaw and I think I have a bruise forming there," Geoff answers.

"Aww, I'm sorry," Bridgette says, resting Geoff's head in her lap. She strokes his cheek. "Oh, look, Chef's here!"

Chef was riding his green ATV into the baseball stadium. A big gray trailer thing was being pulled behind him. The girls guessed it was a makeshift ambulance.

"Alright, girls, get the guys in the ambulance," Chef instructs, opening the heavy metal doors to the 'ambulance'. The girls struggle to help their boyfriends to their feet.

Once they're all in the ambulance, Chef starts driving recklessly towards the hospital tent. The guys shout, groan, and curse every time the ambulance bounces on the rough road and they hit a tender spot. The girls just bite their lips and wince when their boyfriends yelp, hating to see them in pain.

Finally, at the hospital, Chef carries the boys one by one to their cots. Bridgette, Gwen, and Courtney wonder why he couldn't have done that in the first place, at the ball field. But then each boy shouts at Chef when he tosses them on their cot, causing more pain from their injuries. The girls gasp and glare at Chef.

All of a sudden, Chris walks into the room. "Great. Just great. Now, because of your injuries, we can't do the contest tomorrow," he scolds. The guys let out a lazy cheer, rubbing their aching backs from when Chef threw them on their cots.

Chris continues, "So, Chef, you can use the dance studio to practice your ballet for the rest of today and tomorrow." Then Chris addresses the boys, "I'm only giving you until the day after tomorrow, then we're continuing with our contest -- pain or no pain." Chris walks out of the tent, and Chef pirouettes out of the tent with his ballet uniform in arm.

Chef sticks his head back in the tent. "Oh, girls, you'll be nurses for today and tomorrow. I bet you don't mind. _Right_, soldiers?"

"Yes, _sir_!" the girls exclaim, saluting Chef. He nods, and departs. The girls split up to take care of their boyfriends.

**(Author's Note: Thanks, Laura, for the idea of the next contest! I bet you guys already know what it is, though, because of the dance studio, and Chef's ballet… Actually, Chef's ballet has nothing to do with it. Ha-ha.)**


	36. Caring for the Boys

**Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and an "X" for them being voted off on the left.**

**X-Izzy and Owen-3**

**-Heather and Justin-39**

**X-Lindsay and Tyler-0**

**X-LeShawna and Harold-4**

**X-Beth and Cody-4**

**X-Eva and Ezekiel-0**

**-Bridgette and Geoff-43**

**-Gwen and Trent-90**

**-Courtney and Duncan-115**

**X-Sadie and DJ-2**

**-Katie and Noah-38**

"One…TWO!" Courtney counts. RIP! Duncan shouts various curses.

"I thought you said you were counting to three!" Duncan exclaims.

"Yeah, I _told_ you I was ripping your Band-Aid off at the count of three, but I _did_ it at the count of two," Courtney says. "It wouldn't hurt as bad if you shaved your legs," Courtney jokes. Duncan chuckles.

"Gee, I never thought of that. Thanks for the idea, Princess," he says. Courtney reapplies a new Band-Aid to the cut on Duncan's leg.

* * *

"You need to go to sleep," Geoff says to Bridgette, who is holding an ice pack to his jaw.

"No, I don't. And keep your jaw still," she instructs.

"I agree. You girls need to get some sleep," Trent says, grabbing Gwen's wrist as she walks by. Gwen blushes as the stifles a yawn.

"_We_ are fine. It's _you boys _who need to sleep," Gwen replies.

"But we've _been_ sleeping. Each of you have stayed up for hours taking care of us. Hell, it's 3a.m. already," Duncan says.

"We're perfectly capable of pulling an all-nighter," Courtney protests.

"We've done it before," Bridgette adds.

"Yeah, but your sleepover didn't involve running around this hospital ward, collecting medicines to care for us," Geoff says.

"Alright, alright, fine! We won't go to sleep yet, but we'll finish up some of the paperwork for Chef," Gwen caves. The guys smile at the girls' submission. The girls sit at Chef's desk on the other side of the room. They pick up their pens, and start filling out paperwork about the patients' conditions.

Ten minutes later, the girls are asleep with their heads in their arms. Their boyfriends smile at their girlfriends' sleeping form.

"They shouldn't have to sleep there," Trent says. Duncan and Geoff agree, so the boys stand up slowly.

"Dang, dudes, I'm _so sore_!" Geoff exclaims. Trent and Duncan chuckle. They all sneak up on their girlfriends, pick them up, and carry them to their beds. The boys slide into bed next to their girlfriends, and the girls subconsciously curl up next to their boyfriends. The guys receive a round of thumbs-up.

* * *

"_Duncan_…"

Duncan's eyes shoot open.

"_Duncan_…"

He looks down at Courtney, nestled at his waist, mumbling his name.

"_Duncan_…" Courtney mumbles again. She wiggles around in the bed.

"Courtney?" Duncan whispers. She doesn't open her eyes. "Courtney?"

All of a sudden, she gasps and her eyes shoot open. "Courtney?! Are you okay?" Duncan whispers.

"Yeah… yeah. Just a nightmare," Courtney replies, whispering. Duncan brushes her bangs off her forehead. Her forehead has a thin layer of cold sweat.

"You sure you're alright?" Duncan asks.

"Of course. It's just a dream."

"What was it about?" Duncan asks.

"Uh, nothing. Just… nothing," Courtney stammers.

"You can tell me." Courtney sighs as Duncan stares at her.

"Fine," she answers, "it was about Rick. But it was _only a nightmare_. I'm fine. Trust me, Duncan." Courtney closes her eyes and snuggles up to Duncan, signaling the end of the conversation.

He sighs, and his lips press together in a straight line. _Next time I see Rick, I swear I'll…_, Duncan thinks. He falls asleep.

* * *

"Trent, wake up," Gwen says. He opens his eyes and sits up in bed. Trent yawns and rubs his eyes. Gwen was standing by the side of his bed with a pill container and a glass of water.

"Ugh, what time is it?" he asks.

"Uh, I think it's, like, 7:30," Gwen replies.

"Gwen! The whole point of getting some sleep is actually _staying in bed_," he says. Gwen giggles.

"I _know_, Trent. But the instructions on this bottle of medicine says you need to take it early in the morning," Gwen says. Trent sighs.

"How long have you been awake?" he asks suspiciously, crossing his arms.

"Oh, just, um… an hour," Gwen says guiltily. She shuffles her feet and looks at the ground.

"Gwen…"

"I had to finish that paperwork from last night!" she defends herself. Trent sighs and Gwen continues, "How am I supposed to take care of you if I don't give you the painkiller medicine as the instructions say?"

"I don't need painkillers," Trent insists. Gwen raises an eyebrow.

"Mmhmm?" "I don't!" Trent exclaims, holding his hands out. He winces as he raised his shoulders.

"See, Trent?" Gwen says. She sighs and crouches by his bed. "Please take the medicine?" she asks, sticking out her bottom lip. Trent chuckles and shakes his head.

"_Pleeeeease_? For me?" she begs. Trent sighs.

"Alright. But only for you," Trent teases. Gwen hands him a pill and the glass of water, and he gulps it down. "Do I get a reward?" he asks, handing Gwen the glass. She smiles and kisses him. As she stands up, pulling away, Trent intertwines his hands into her hair and pulls her in for a longer kiss. Gwen smiles in the kiss and Trent finally lets her go.

"Tell me if you have any more pills for me to swallow," he says, winking at Gwen. She laughs and turns around, heading for Chef's medicine cabinet. Gwen yawns.


	37. TDC Prom

**Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and an "X" for them being voted off on the left.**

**X-Izzy and Owen-3**

**-Heather and Justin-40**

**X-Lindsay and Tyler-0**

**X-LeShawna and Harold-4**

**X-Beth and Cody-4**

**X-Eva and Ezekiel-0**

**-Bridgette and Geoff-44**

**-Gwen and Trent-96**

**-Courtney and Duncan-118**

**X-Sadie and DJ-2**

**-Katie and Noah-43**

"Gwen!" Trent shouts, hand outreached. She had just fainted across the room. Bridgette and Courtney run over to Gwen's limp body. Trent winces as he tries to get out of bed, but Courtney tells him to stay in bed.

Together, Bridgette and Courtney lift Gwen's body into Trent's bed. They run to get Chef as Trent wraps his arms around Gwen. "Gwen? Gwen?"

Eventually, Chef runs into the hospital with his tutu and unitard on. Trent would have laughed if this wasn't such a serious situation. But Duncan laughs. Who could blame him? He was on really strong painkillers from his injuries, so he was kind of woozy.

After several tests, Chef announces, "Gwen will be fine. She just needs some sleep. She fainted from lack of rest, I'd say." Trent nods and tightens his lips. _Just as I'd told her_, Trent thinks.

Hours later, Gwen starts to wake up. "Gwen?" Trent asks.

"Trent?" she mumbles, "Gosh, I have the worst headache _ever_." Trent smiles and kisses her forehead. "Is it actually morning again?"

"No, Gwen, you fainted. From _lack of sleep_," Trent says.

"Oh, Trent, I'm sorry," Gwen says, "I should've listened to you." Trent pulls Gwen closer to him.

"It's alright. At least you're okay."

All of a sudden, Chris bursts into the medical tent as Courtney is handed Gwen an Advil for her headache. "Campers! At 8p.m. tonight, we're having a contest! It has a bit to do with dancing, so you may want to get dressed up. Sorry, guys, if you're still sore, but we _have_ to get on with this. Jeez. Anyway, see you in 4 hours!" he exclaims, and pops out of the tent. But he just as soon pops back in. "Oh, by the way, in the costume trailer, you can get your dresses and tuxedos and whatever you need. And, yes, girls, there is makeup, too." Chris disappears again.

"I think we should start getting ready pretty soon," Geoff says, "It may take me a while to change since I'm a bit sore." Trent and Duncan agree.

"We need to do our makeup, also," Courtney says. So everybody heads to the costume trailer. The girls are hanging on to the boys' arms, but they swear they can walk. The girls ignore them. They meet Katie and Noah at the trailers.

After about 45-minutes in the costume trailer, the guys walk outside with big, plastic bags probably holding their tuxes. However, they were each also holding a plastic shopping bags. The guys smile and kiss their girlfriends' cheeks, and they walk off to the hospital tent to change. "Meet us here at 7:45!" Courtney calls. Duncan gives her a thumbs-up over his shoulder.

Meanwhile, the girls run into the trailer for the perfect dress. They gasp. The walls are _covered_ with hanging racks of dresses. And on the opposite wall are boxes of accessories. In the bathroom is a long line of director's chairs in front of the huge mirror surrounded by glowing light bulbs. Baskets and draws of makeup are in rows under the counter by the mirror.

Bridgette hooks up her iPod to the iHome on the makeup counter, and turns it up loud. The girls dance, sing, try on dresses, and do each other's makeup. Heather stays off by herself.

"Ready?" Gwen asks, when the clock turns to 7:30. "The boys should be outside by now."

"Wait! Finishing touches!" Courtney exclaims.

"It my French braid too messy?"

"Are you _sure_ these bracelets match my dress?"

"Is my mascara smudged?"

Finally, they're ready. The girls take a deep breath, open the trailer door, and climb down the steps. They're greeted by wolf whistles, cat calls, and their beaming boyfriends. The girls are blushing and smiling sheepishly. However, Heather is posing and twirling and lots of other annoying stuff.

"I know you'll probably slap me or hit me or something for saying this, Courtney, but I have to say that you do look _really_ sexy," Duncan says, placing a hand on Courtney's waist. But all Courtney does is smile, blush, and look at her shoes. She is wearing a green strapless dress with gold bangles, a gold chain necklace, and green flats. Courtney had picked green so it would match Duncan's mohawk.

"You look pretty good yourself, Duncan," Courtney replies, finally lifting her eyes. He was wearing a black jacket with a flannel green shirt underneath and ironed black pants. "Gee, thanks, Princess." The couples started walking for the dance studio.

Gwen was wearing a short midnight blue cocktail dress with spaghetti straps and silver sparkles. Trent had a midnight blue jacket on with a black shirt under it, and black pants.

Katie was wearing a short pink halter dress and gold shimmer dust on her arms and collarbone. She had hot pink flats and gold bangles. Noah was wearing a plain black and white tuxedo, but with a hot pink tie. Katie had giggled when she saw the tie.

Bridgette had a teal dress with spaghetti straps and a dipping hem so most of her back was exposed. Geoff was wearing a white and teal tuxedo. He put his arm around Bridgette and she shivers as his icy fingertips brushed her back. "I have something for you, Bridge," he says.

"Really? What is it?" she asks. They stop walking, and they fall behind the others. Geoff reveals a white corsage from behind his back.

"I don't know if corsages are too outdated or anything, but--"

"I _love _it!" Bridgette exclaims. Geoff smiles.

"Really?" he asks.

"Of course!" she answers, holding out her wrist. Geoff slides it on her thin wrist. She stands on tip-toe and kisses Geoff on the cheek. They smile and jog to catch up to the others.

Heather was wearing a burgundy halter dress with burgundy high heels. Justin was wearing a green and black tuxedo. "Ugh, Justin, green and burgundy do _not_ go together!" she says. Justin rolls his eyes.

"Well, I wanted to dress in _my_ most flattering color also! You're supposed to do what your girlfriend tells you!" she scolds. But Justin waves her off with his hand. She gasps.

"Even if _I_ am the one who wears the pants in this relationship, that does _not_ mean I'm a guy!" Heather exclaims, storming off in a huff. Justin watches her leave, in dismay, for a while, but then he takes out a hand mirror and he beams, staring at his reflection.

The couples walk into the dance studio, amazed at the decorations. A spinning disco ball sent beams of light flying about the room. Red light bulbs from the ceiling cast a red glow on the floor. Yellow streamers hung from rafters. Golden confetti sparkled on the hardwood dance floor, and gold dust glittered on the red walls. Fruit punch sat in crystal bowls on the orange-tinted buffet table.

Chris and Chef sat in the DJ booth in the very far corner. "Welcome to the TDC prom!" Chris exclaims.


	38. Dance Contest

**Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and an "X" for them being voted off on the left.**

**X-Izzy and Owen-3**

**-Heather and Justin-40**

**X-Lindsay and Tyler-0**

**X-LeShawna and Harold-4**

**X-Beth and Cody-4**

**X-Eva and Ezekiel-0**

**-Bridgette and Geoff-44**

**-Gwen and Trent-96**

**-Courtney and Duncan-118**

**X-Sadie and DJ-2**

**-Katie and Noah-43**

"Welcome to the TDC prom!" Chris exclaims. "But this isn't your normal prom. It's really part of a contest." The campers groan. "Oh, shut up. Alright, this is a dance-off. Whoever is last standing wins. And they win… a _fantastic_ prize! Chef and I will alternate slow songs and fast songs, so you get tired faster." Chris chuckles. "Oh, and you can only take drinks of punch during slow songs." Chef grins evilly at the mention of the punch. Weird.

"Let's get this party started!" Geoff shouts. Chris starts the first song: I Know You Want Me (Calle Ocho) by Pitbull. A fast song. The couples start dancing.

"Chef and I will keep a good eye on you! Any cheating will _not_ be tolerated!" Chris shouts over the blasting stereo.

_I know you want me,_

_You know I want cha,_

_I know you want me,_

_You know I want cha._

_One, two, three, four._

_Uno, Dos, Tres, Cuatro._

Next, a slow song begins. It's Never Say Never by The Fray.

_You can never say never,_

_Why we don't know when._

_Time and time again,_

_Younger now than we were_

_'t let me go,_

_Don't let me go,Don't let me go._

Courtney signals Duncan towards the buffet table. They slow-dance over there, and Courtney picks up a cup of punch. She sips it, and spits it out in a mist, all onto the floor.

"Gross! There's _salt_ in this!" she exclaims. Chef bursts out laughing.

"Um, right," Chris announces over the music, "Some of the cups of punch have salt in them. You have to sip them to test them for salt. But don't worry, there _are_ cups without salt. After all, we don't want any lawsuits for dehydration." Most of the campers roll their eyes. Others sigh in a huff. Some campers start to dance over to the punch table to find some good punch for when they need it later.

But all of a sudden, the song changes to a fast song: Forever by Chris Brown.

_It's like I waited my whole life for this one night._

_It's gonna be me, you, and the dance floor._

_Cause we only got one night._

_Double your pleasure, double your fun. _

_And dance forever-ever-ever._

_Forever on the dance floor._

As the next slow song, Monsoon by Tokio Hotel, turns on, everybody rushes for the buffet table. Time to stock up on non-tainted punch.

* * *

Hours later, Courtney was slow-dancing with Duncan. "I'm so tired…" she mumbles. Duncan rubs her back and yawns.

"I am too," he agrees. Courtney had taken her flats off about an hour ago, and she was standing on Duncan's feet. They were swaying back and forth, and Courtney was just barely staying awake. The lyrics of Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me filled her head.

_But she wears short skirts, _

_And I wear tee shirts._

_She's cheer captain,_

_And I'm on the bleachers,_

_Dreamin' bout the day when you'll wake up and find,_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time. _

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me,_

_You belong with me._

Courtney started humming the lyrics. "Thirsty?" Duncan asks, holding up a cup of punch. They had gathered about 15 good cups of punch, of about the millions of still-full cups that were on the table. And Chef was making more.

"Yeah," she agrees, taking the cup Duncan had taken a gulp from. She finishes the glass. "My tongue feels like it's on _fire_ from drinking all those cups of salty punch."

Courtney looks over at Chef. Now he was mopping up the reject punch that the campers had thrown on the floor. Heather and Justin were searching for non-salty cups of punch. Courtney rests her head against Duncan's chest and starts humming the lyrics again.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town._

_I haven't seen it in awhile,sS__ince she brought you down._

_You say you fine, I know you better than that, _

_Hey, whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, _

_I wear sneakers._

_She's cheer captain, _

_And I'm on the bleachers, _

_Dreamin' bout the day when you'll wake up and find,_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

Courtney sighs. _When will this night be over?,_ she thinks.

* * *

"You are eliminated!" Chef shouts in the microphone. Gwen turns her head to see who he's pointing at. Katie and Noah. Hot N' Cold by Katy Perry was playing, and apparently Noah couldn't start dancing fast enough.

"You will be eliminated if you don't dance fast during a fast song," Chris reminds us. Katie and Noah walk out of the dance studio, hand in hand, probably happy to finally be able to go to sleep.

"They're lucky," Gwen mumbles.

"Why?"

"They get to sleep," she replies. Trent laughs.

"Alright, I can dance slowly if you want," he says.

"No!" Gwen exclaims. She smiles. "I still want that prize." She looks at their stash of non-salty cups of punch. They had 8 cups. She and Trent were guarding their stash, as were all the other couples. Each couple had claimed a corner, and Trent and Gwen were by some speakers completely across the room from Chef and Chris. They thought that the loud music from the speakers would keep them awake.

As slow song, Thunder by Boys Like Girls, comes on. "Want to get some more punch?" Trent asks.

"No, my tongue needs a rest," Gwen replies. They chuckle, and keep swaying back and forth in each others' arms. Trent starts softly singing the chorus.

"_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer._

_Do you know you're unlike any other? _

_You'll always be my thunder. _

_And I said, _

_Your eyes are the prettiest of all the colors. _

_I don't wanna ever love another, _

_You'll always be my thunder."_

Gwen smiles as she remembers their summer. Trent had turned out to live about 2 or 3 hours away from Gwen. But still, he would ride his motorcycle to Gwen's house and she would force him to stay the night, so he wouldn't have to drive all the way back. Trent seemed kinda freaked out when he saw her friends: Marilyn, Pixie Corpse, and Reaper. Marilyn was pale, bald, and with hot-pink tattoos all over her skull. Pixie Corpse had long, bright purple hair that matched her purple lipstick. Reaper had super-spiked-up blue hair, and a crazy attitude. Each of her friends also dressed in the same gothic way as Gwen. However, after Trent had spent time with them, he actually ended up liking them.

She stands on tip-toe to kiss Trent. "What was that for?" he asks. Gwen smiles.

"Nothing, really," she replies. Trent smiles and kisses her back.

**(Author's Note: Thank you Devil-In-Striped-Pajamas for the idea of the TDC Prom, aka dancing contest! Now you're even closer to world domination, lol.)**


	39. The Dance Contest Finalists

**Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and an "X" for them being voted off on the left.**

**X-Izzy and Owen-3**

**-Heather and Justin-40**

**X-Lindsay and Tyler-0**

**X-LeShawna and Harold-4**

**X-Beth and Cody-4**

**X-Eva and Ezekiel-0**

**-Bridgette and Geoff-46**

**-Gwen and Trent-98**

**-Courtney and Duncan-120**

**X-Sadie and DJ-2**

**-Katie and Noah-44**

Gwen was leaning on Trent during the next slow song, Rock & Roll by Eric Hutchinson. "Don't faint on me, again, okay?" Trent asks. Gwen smiles lazily.

"I won't," she assures him, "You know how when you stay up, you're fine, but then you get _really_ tired? Then after you're devastatingly tired, you all of a sudden get kinda 'numb' from your tiredness and you become almost hyper?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Trent says, tracing Gwen's jaw line with his thumb.

"So once I numb myself up, I'll be good for tonight," Gwen replies. She yawns.

* * *

"You are eliminated!" Bridgette hears Chef shout again. She turns to see Justin walking towards the exit.

"I know, I know!" he replies, "I need my beauty sleep!" The campers were all mouth-agape because nobody had ever heard Justin talk before. But this didn't faze Heather. She was screaming at him, following him out the door.

"Wow," was all Geoff said. Bridgette smiled and she started making out with him again. This was what they've been doing to pass the time and keep them awake. But only during the slow songs, since during the fast songs, they would have to break apart.

* * *

"Congratulations!" Chris announces, "You have made it to 7a.m! You may all have a restroom break!"

The campers run out of the dance studio for the communal restrooms. "Don't fall asleep on the toilet, Duncan," Courtney jokes. Duncan rolls his eyes, smiling, and lets go of Courtney's hand so they can split up to their respectable restrooms.

Ten minutes later, all the campers are back in the dance studio. Chris starts playing Whatever You Like by T.I., and the torture continues.

_Stacks on deck, _

_Patron' on ice, _

_And we can pop bottles all night._

_Baby you can have whatever you like,_

_I said you can have whatever you like. _

_Yeah, yeah._

* * *

Just a couple hours later, Chris announces, "Now, just to make things awkward…" He starts blasting the next song, which happens to be Jizz in My Pants. The girls groan and Duncan laughs out loud.

"Courtney, what's wrong?" Duncan asks innocently. She just blushes, making her whole face red, and stares at the floor. But she keeps dancing.

"Shut up," she mumbles. Duncan chuckles and starts singing out loud.

"_Speeding down the street when the red lights flash,_

_Need to get away need to make a dash._

_A song comes on that reminds me of you and I-- _

_JIZZ IN MY PANTS._

_The next day my alarm goes off and I--_

_JIZZ IN MY PANTS. _

_I open my window and a breeze rolls in and I--_

_JIZZ IN MY PANTS._

_Bruce Willis was dead at the end of sixth sense I--_

_JIZZED IN MY PANTS._

_I just ate a grape and I--_

_JIZZED...IN...MY PANTS,_

_JIZZED...IN...MY PANTS._

_I jizz right in my pants every time you're next to me, _

_And when we're holding hands it's like having sex to me. _

_You say I'm premature I just call it ecstasy. _

_I wear a rubber at all times it's a necessity."_

"DUNCAN!" Courtney shrieks, her eyes wide, "That's gross! No, it's disgusting! No, it's… REPULSIVE!"

"Sorry, Princess, I didn't mean to make you feel embarrassed," Duncan apologizes, grinning. He advances on Courtney and wraps his arms around her thin waist. She grimaces and tries to back away, even though Chef changed the song to a slow song, Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift.

"Courtney, come on. I'm sorry," Duncan says quietly. Courtney puts her arms around Duncan's neck, but only because Chef was glaring at her. She looks away from Duncan.

"Princess…" he mumbles, kissing her neck. She blushes again, and rubs at her cheek, trying to make it go away. But Duncan takes her wrist and gently pulls it away from her face. "Don't," he says quietly, smiling. "You look cute when you blush."

Courtney gives a small smile and another blush. "Whatever," she mumbles, pulling her wrist from Duncan's hand and returning it to his shoulder.

"No, really, you do," Duncan says honestly. Courtney quickly stands on tip-toe and kisses Duncan, as he's caught off guard. His eyes widen, but then he closes them and he pulls Courtney closer to him. Courtney tries to stand taller on her tip-toes to deepen the kiss, but she can't go much taller. So, Duncan returns the favor and leans down more. But Courtney's knees start to shake, and she fell slightly backward. Duncan's hands on the small of her back held her up. She smiled.

"You are eliminated!" Chef shouts. Duncan and Courtney look at Chef, to see he's pointing at them. Courtney gasps.

"What?"

"You weren't dancing," Chef replies. Duncan scoops Courtney up in his arms. She fidgets with her dress.

"Duncan, put me down! This dress is _way_ too short for you to be holding me in the air!" Courtney protests. Duncan chuckles.

"Do you really think I care?" he asks. Courtney blushes and they leave the dance studio.


	40. Night in the Guy's Cabin

**Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and an "X" for them being voted off on the left.**

**X-Izzy and Owen-3**

**-Heather and Justin-40**

**X-Lindsay and Tyler-0**

**X-LeShawna and Harold-4**

**X-Beth and Cody-4**

**X-Eva and Ezekiel-0**

**-Bridgette and Geoff-49**

**-Gwen and Trent-100**

**-Courtney and Duncan-122**

**X-Sadie and DJ-2**

**-Katie and Noah-45**

"Wow, Bridge, I'm impressed with how late you've managed to stay up without completely crashing," Geoff says. Bridgette laughs. They're slow-dancing to Angels on the Moon by Thriving Ivory. She listens to the lyrics a bit before she answers.

_Do you dream, that the world will know your name?_

_So tell me your name. _

_Do you care, about all the little things or anything at all?._

_I wanna feel, all the chemicals inside, I wanna feel._

_I want a sunburn, just to know that I'm alive._

_Don't tell me if I'm dying, 'cause I don't wanna know._

_If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go. _

_Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon, _

_Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon._

"Well, I used to go to a lot of parties back in California, so--" Bridgette finally answers.

"You're a party babe?! Awesome!" Geoff exclaims. Bridgette smiles.

"Well, I guess, I mean, if you count beach parties…"

"Oh, those are the best! Like with the huge bonfires and stuff?" Geoff asks. Bridgette nods. "Sweet!"

"And I know _you_ have had a lot of practice with staying awake at parties," Bridgette says.

"Pff. _Yeah_! I get there early to help set up, then I party all night, then I stay most of the morning to help clean up," Geoff explains. Bridgette nods.

All of a sudden, Chef shouts, "You are eliminated!" Bridgette and Geoff look at Trent, who's holding Gwen in his arms. Gwen is asleep, with her head on Trent's chest. He shrugs, smiles at Bridgette and Geoff, and walks out of the dance studio.

"Congrats! You two won! I'll tell you your prize tomorrow. Right now, go get some sleep," Chris says.

With a whoop, Geoff lifts Bridgette up in his arms and kisses her. She places her hands on his jaw and returns the kiss. They walk outside and the sun is setting. He finally sets her down when they're in front of her cabin door.

"Dress in your pajamas and meet me back here. You're sleeping in my bunk tonight," Geoff says, smiling. Bridgette nods.

She walks into her cabin, and even though it was getting dark, none of her bunkmates were in her cabin. _Hmm_, she thinks. Bridgette quickly dresses in her sky blue spaghetti-strap top and white Soffe shorts. She slips on a pair of socks and she steps out on the deck. Her eyes widen.

Geoff was leaning against the wooden railing, in just his boxers and socks. He catches her staring and says, "It's my pajamas. But I can put a shirt on if you want." She shakes her head quickly and he laughs. Geoff puts an arm over her shoulders as he walks her to the guys' cabin. It was dark already.

Geoff opens the door, and they walk in. Katie was snuggled up in Noah's arms, and a smile was on both of their faces. Gwen was with Trent in his bed above Katie and Noah. But Duncan and Courtney were nowhere to be seen. Geoff pulled away the sheets on his bed, and Bridgette crawls in.

She lets out a big yawn. "The dance contest is finally getting to me," she whispers as Geoff slides into his bed next to her. He yawns also.

"Yeah, me too," he agrees. Geoff wraps his arms around Bridgette as she scoots closer. She looks at the wall, which is covered in pictures that have been stuck up with push-pins.

"Oh my gosh, Geoff, you brought the picture of us in California?" Bridgette exclaims.

"Of course! That was, like, the best trip ever," he replies. They smile at the memory of them splitting the plane fare for Geoff to visit her in California. He stayed for a week, and they surfed everyday. The actual picture that was tacked up on Geoff's wall was of Geoff with his arm around Bridgette's shoulders. It was sunset, and they were on the beach in Bridgette's backyard. Their surfboards were stuck in the sand, in the background, and palm tree leaves hung in the air from the tall, thin trees. It looked like paradise. And they were both making peace signs and making silly faces.

"That was really sweet of you," Bridgette says, kissing Geoff. And the next thing they knew, they were asleep.

* * *

Courtney yawns as she wakes up. She blushes as she wakes up, remembering everything from last night. Duncan and Courtney had talked, watched the full moon, and made out on the Dock of Shame for hours. They had snuck into Duncan's cabin at about 2a.m.

She sighs and flips over. She watches Duncan sleep for a little bit, and she slides her hand under Duncan's cold pillow. _It's really hot in here_, Courtney thinks. All of a sudden, her fingertips brush a hard, plastic corner. She grabs the object and pulls it out from under his pillow.

It was a picture of Courtney.

She blushes. It was a picture of her sitting on the sand on the beach, right here at camp. Her arms were wrapped around her tan legs, and she was wearing her bikini. She was laughing at something, and there was a big smile on her face.

"You found that, huh?" Duncan asks. Courtney jumps and drops the picture on the bunk.

"Oh… you're awake," is all she says. Both of them stare at the picture laying on the bed.

Duncan props himself up on his elbow and mumbles, "Yeah, I keep that picture there in case we, uh, ever get in a fight. You know, so I can look at it." He doesn't make eye contact with Courtney. But finally, he lifts his eyes and looks at her. "I bet you think I'm weird now, right?"

"No, Duncan! That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard!" Courtney gushes.

"Uh, thanks, I guess. I look at it every night, too," he mumbles again. Duncan was blushing.

"Aww, Duncan!" Courtney says. She rolls on top of Duncan's chest and she stares at him, smiling.

"Stop _staring_ at me like that," Duncan says. He was blushing a bright red.

"I love you," says Courtney, out of the blue. Duncan puts a hand on the small of her back, and the other in her hair. His cheeks were slowly turning back to their normal color.

"I love you, too," he replies softly. And Courtney kisses him.


	41. Trip to the Tattoo Parlor

**Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and an "X" for them being voted off on the left.**

**X-Izzy and Owen-3**

**-Heather and Justin-40**

**X-Lindsay and Tyler-0**

**X-LeShawna and Harold-4**

**X-Beth and Cody-4**

**X-Eva and Ezekiel-0**

**-Bridgette and Geoff-49**

**-Gwen and Trent-100**

**-Courtney and Duncan-123**

**X-Sadie and DJ-2**

**-Katie and Noah-45**

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer._

_Do you know you're unlike any other? _

_You'll always be my thunder. _

_And I said, _

_Your eyes are the prettiest of all the colors. _

_I don't wanna ever love another, _

_You'll always be my thunder._

Gwen wakes up. She rubs her eyes and finds herself curled up in Trent's arms. He was already awake. "Were you singing Thunder again?" Gwen asks. She had been dreaming of the TDC Prom, when Trent sang that song to her. Which was so sweet, she thinks.

"No, I wasn't. But I'm listening to it, though," he says. He pulls an earphone from his ear and hands it to Gwen, and she puts it in her ear.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer._

_Do you know you're unlike any other? _

_You'll always be my thunder. _

_And I said, _

_Your eyes are the prettiest of all the colors. _

_I don't wanna ever love another, _

_You'll always be my thunder. _

_And I said, _

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer. _

_Do you know you're unlike any other? _

_You'll always be my thunder. _

_So bring on the rain. _

_Oh baby bring _

_On the pain. _

_And listen to the thunder._

"This song reminds me of you," Trent mumbles as the song automatically restarts on his iPod. "That's really sweet of you, Trent," Gwen whispers. She was blushing. The cabin door bursts open, and they yank the earphones from their ears.

* * *

Duncan was making out with Courtney. But then the cabin door crashes open, and she pulls away, gasping.

Chris was at the door. Freaking Chris, Duncan thinks. Courtney relaxes back on Duncan's chest when she sees it was just Chris. Her heart is hammering, and Duncan could feel it. He grins at her, and she blushes.

"There you girls are! Chef and I couldn't find you anywhere!" Chris exclaims. "Anyway, get down here right now." One by one, the girls crawl from their boyfriends' bunks to the cold floor. They stood in front of Chris, shivering.

"Go get dressed. Guys, same for you. Then meet at the Dock of Shame. The tattoo parlor opens early," Chris says, walking out of the guys' cabin. Most of the girls hop back into the warm beds, but Courtney stands there, shell-shocked.

"He's gonna make us get tattoos?" she finally shrieks. Duncan hops down from his bunk and takes her hand.

"Maybe he'll only make one of us get a tattoo. I've always wanted one," Duncan says.

"I can't get a tattoo! Do you know how bad that'll be for my reputation, and for getting into a good college?" Courtney says quietly, crawling back into Duncan's warm bed. He crawls in next to her and wraps his arms around her. They start to kiss again when Chef walks into the guys' cabin with a blow-horn.

Chef presses the button and the blow-horn blasts a loud honk into the room. "Hey! We MEAN it!" he shouts, holding a butcher's knife in his other hands. "Girls, get outta here!"

The girls scramble out of the bunk beds and they run out the door, giggling.

"Duncan is so sweet!" Courtney says, pulling on her green capris. "I found a picture of me under his pillow." She sighs, smiling. Katie squeals.

"Courtney, we knew it!" Bridgette exclaims. "And Geoff has so many pictures of me on his wall, it's so cute!" Gwen laughs.

"He's so in love with you, Bridge," Gwen says, "Trent and I were listening to Thunder on his iPod, and he said it reminded him of me."

"You and Trent are such a cute couple. And Noah is much more romantic than I thought he was," Katie gushes. The girls smile, thinking of their boyfriends.

But suddenly, a loud honk comes from Chef's blow-horn on their front porch. The girls run outside, in their undershirts. Their boyfriends whistle at them from the Dock of Shame.

"Hut! Two! Hut! Two!" Chef booms, leading the girls towards the dock. They try to pull on their shirts while jogging. "Att-en-TION!" They stop jogging, and stand at attention. "You are dismissed!"

The girls run up to their boyfriends, rolling their eyes towards Chef.

"Alright! We're sailing to a tattoo parlor for our next challenge. Each camper has to get a tattoo that somehow reminds them of their boyfriend or girlfriend. Now hop in the boat and we'll head to the tattoo parlor," Chris explains.

They file up the gangplank and sit on the acrylic seats. Courtney sits in Duncan's lap, biting her lip about the tattoo.

**(Author's Note: I must give credit for this amazing tattoo challenge idea to Teamduncan77! She gave me the idea of the challenge, and even some of the tattoos people will get. Thanks to all my other reviewers also! It's what keeps my story going! Lol.)**


	42. Tattoos

**Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and an "X" for them being voted off on the left.**

**X-Izzy and Owen-3**

**-Heather and Justin-42**

**X-Lindsay and Tyler-0**

**X-LeShawna and Harold-4**

**X-Beth and Cody-4**

**X-Eva and Ezekiel-0**

**-Bridgette and Geoff-52**

**-Gwen and Trent-102**

**-Courtney and Duncan-131**

**X-Sadie and DJ-2**

**-Katie and Noah-48**

"Alright, one couple needs to go in each tattooing room. But wait here, Trent and Gwen," Chris says. The couples disperse to different rooms. "Trent, Gwen, your fantastic gift is permission to not have to get a tattoo," Chris continues. Gwen and Trents' eyes were big.

"What? That's _it_?" Trent asks.

"Um, yeah."

"I actually wanted a tattoo," Gwen says quietly. Trent drapes his arm over her shoulders.

"Is that it?" he asks Chris, who shrugs and nods. So Trent and Gwen disappear behind a curtain into a room, with a black table in the middle. A bald man with lots of PIERCINGS sat with a tattoo gun in a hard plastic chair. Trent sits on the black table.

"I'll go first," he volunteers.

"Trent, are you sure?" Gwen asks.

"Of course. I know exactly what I want."

* * *

Duncan hops down from the table and rolls his sleeve down. He takes Courtney's hands in his.

"It's alright if you can't do it," he says. Courtney shakes her head.

"_You_ did it," she insists, hopping up on the table.

Ten minutes later, Duncan's eyes were wide. Courtney was swearing worse than any of his older brothers _ever_ had. Now he was holding Courtney's hand.

"_Shit_, Duncan, this stings," she exclaims. Part of Courtney's butt was exposed since she was getting a tattoo on her lower back. She noticed him staring and waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello? Duncan, I'm down here."

"Sorry," he apologizes, giving Courtney a kiss.

* * *

"Campers!" Chris exclaims. "Meet out in the lobby to show off your new tattoos." The couples trickle into the lobby. "First off, Justin."

But all Justin did was shake his head. Heather had a scowl on her face. Her arms were crossed. "He refused to get a tattoo _even when I got a tattoo of a mirror on my wrist with his name under it_," she hisses, "He didn't want to ruin his _perfect body_."

"Well, then, you two are eliminated! You had the least amount of votes, anyway. Chef will take you on the Boat of Losers now," Chris says, and they leave. "Alright, next up is Katie."

She showed her ankle that had the tattoo of a thick book on it. The cover of the book had 'Noah' in the space where the title would be.

"Noah?"

Noah rolls up his sleeve. On his arm, just below the shoulder, was an extremely accurate tattoo of Katie's face.

"Wow, Noah, I didn't think you had it in ya," Chris says. Noah shrugs.

"Yeah, well…" he drifts off, draping an arm over Katie's shoulders.

"Trent?"

Trent rolls up his sleeve and shows a light-blue crescent moon. Written in midnight-blue cursive was Gwen's name, written in the empty curve to the right of the moon. There are nine stars surrounding the moon. Gwen smiles.

"That's nice, Trent. Alright, Gwen?" Chris asks.

Gwen leans on Trent and takes off a shoe and sock. She points to her ankle, where an acoustic guitar tattoo is. Trent's name is on the neck of the guitar. A couple music notes float in the air. Chris nods.

"Bridgette?" he asks. Meanwhile, Trent holds Gwen's waist as she pulls on her sock and shoe.

Bridgette holds out her wrist. A tan cowboy hat was her tattoo.

"Geoff?"

Geoff slides his pink shirt off and shows his shoulder to Chris. Bridgette's red surfboard with the yellow stripe stood straight up. Two blue waves flowed from the base of her surfboard, in opposite directions.

"Duncan?"

Duncan grins and rolls up his shirt sleeve. His tattoo was a gold crown, with the word 'Princess' in small print on the crown. Below the crown was kindof a scroll, with Courtney's name written on it in red cursive.

"Courtney?" Chris asks. Courtney fidgets with the hem of her shirt. "Courtney?" Chris asks again.

"I _did_ get a tattoo. Ask Duncan. But it's on my lower back," she mumbles.

"Sorry, I need to see it. Unless you would rather take the Boat of Losers…?" Chris suggests. Still, Courtney fidgets.

"It's really low on my back!" she says. Duncan sighs, rolls his eyes, and throws Courtney over his shoulder. She shrieks and starts fighting, but Duncan is clearly stronger. He lifts the back of her shirt and pulls her pants down, slightly, to reveal Courtney's tattoo. Her tattoo was the skull emblem on all of Duncan's shirts.

"DUNCAN, GET YOUR HAND OUT OF MY PANTS!" Courtney screams. But he ignores her.

"You know you like it," Duncan whispers over his shoulder, causing another fit of Courtney's ranting.

Finally, Chris says, "Alright. I saw the tattoo -- even through all of Courtney's wriggling." At last, Duncan sets Courtney back on the ground. Her face was red, partly from hanging upside-down and partly from blushing, and she huffs. She fixes her capris and smoothes her shirt. Courtney crosses her arms and glares at Duncan.

"Alright, back in the boat. We're going to Camp Wawanakwa," Chris says. As the campers head for the boat, Duncan picks Courtney up, his arms around her. Out of habit, she wraps her legs around his waist. But she still doesn't look him in the eyes.

Duncan walks into the boat and sits in a spot far away from the other campers. He shifts Courtney so her legs aren't around his waist, and she's sitting on his lap. "If you didn't show Chris your tattoo, then we would have been voted off," Duncan tries, but Courtney doesn't look at him. He leans forward to try to look at her, but she turns her head. He leans on the other side of her, and she turns her head away from him again. He sighs and leans against the backrest.

"Are you _that_ mad my hand was only a _little_ down your pants?" he asks.

"You showed my butt to _Chris_," Courtney huffs. Duncan sighs and wraps his arms around Courtney's shoulders. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the 'Princess' tattoo on his arm. She bites her lip as Duncan continues, "I guess I can still make out with the picture under my pillow, if worst comes to worse..."

Courtney chuckles. "You won't need the _picture_," Courtney says quietly. She rests against Duncan's chest.

"Hmm?" he says, asking her to continue.

"I'm sorry," she says. Duncan smiles as Courtney turns her head to look at Duncan. They kiss.


	43. Damsel in Distress Challenge

**Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and an "X" for them being voted off on the left.**

**X-Izzy and Owen-3**

**X-Heather and Justin-42**

**X-Lindsay and Tyler-0**

**X-LeShawna and Harold-4**

**X-Beth and Cody-4**

**X-Eva and Ezekiel-0**

**-Bridgette and Geoff-55**

**-Gwen and Trent-105**

**-Courtney and Duncan-139**

**X-Sadie and DJ-2**

**-Katie and Noah-56**

"Our next challenge will begin _now_," Chris says slyly, as the campers are walking off the boat.

"What? But we just got back from our other challenge!" Duncan protests, Courtney clinging to him.

"I know!" Chris exclaims, chuckling. "We will begin our next contest right away. It'll be fun." The campers roll their eyes. "Meanwhile, the girls need to change into outfits in there." Chris points to a trailer. The girls reluctantly file inside.

Five minutes later, they walk out, with scowls on their faces. Again, their boyfriends whistle at them. Each girl was dressed in a skimpy outfit, similar to the one Jasmine wore in the old Disney movie, Aladdin. They wore a top that was just slightly more modest than a sports bra, with poofy parachute pants (which were actually capris) and flats. Courtney's outfit was gray, Gwen's was midnight blue, Bridgette's was turquoise, and Katie's was pink.

Courtney glares at Duncan, who was grinning, and she points a finger at him. "Not. One. Word," she growls. Duncan smirks.

**(Author's Note: Ha-ha, thanks to BridgeXTrent for the idea of this new challenge. I'm going to have so much fun with it! Lol.)**

"What is the point of this ridiculous outfit?" Gwen asks, pinching the flowy fabric of her parachute pants.

"The outfits are for our new challenge. Our 'Damsel in Distress' challenge," Chris explains, raising an eyebrow.

"And this includes making us dress like a tramp?" Courtney hisses, arms crossed. Chris tsks.

"Courtney, Courtney, Courtney. Your outfits are just to create the feeling of actually being a _damsel _in _distress_. Now, Chef will fly you girls to where you will be tied up, trapped, and basically put into danger. Thus, the _distress_ part of the challenge. Your boyfriend will have to come rescue you. He will have a weapon given to him depending on the danger you're in. He'll know where you are by the map we give them. The journey takes a little less than a day to travel to where your damsel is trapped. And, guys, we will not start putting your damsel in distress until you're getting close to where she is," Chris explains. "Now, girls, head into the helicopter and Chef will fly you to your… _destination_."

However, the girls run to their boyfriends and jump into their arms. Trent catches Gwen and kisses her as she wraps her legs around his waist. Meanwhile, Geoff catches Bridgette with an arm under her knees and shoulders; she reaches up to kiss him, with her hands on his cheeks.

Duncan grabs Courtney's butt, and she wraps her legs around his waist. Courtney messes up his mohawk and kisses him. Noah holds Katie in his arms and kisses her.

Chef blasts the blow-horn, and the girls jump. They scramble towards Chef.

"I need that blow-horn," Duncan whispers, nudging Geoff, who chuckles. Chef flies off with the helicopter -- _and_ their girlfriends.

"Here's your maps," Chris says, handing out rolled-up sheets of paper. Noah unrolls his map. The faces of their girlfriends were in different locations on it. A red "X" symbolizes where they were now.

"And now for your weapons," Chris says. Duncan got a huge silver sword, Trent got a bow and arrow, Noah got a grapple hook and rope, and Geoff got a harpoon. "Your weapon will give you a clue as to what kind of danger your damsel is in," Chris explains. "GO!"

The guys run off to save their girlfriends. However, eventually it got too dark to see anything so the boys had to make camp.

* * *

Duncan woke up in a tree with the sun shining in his eyes. "Aw, crap," he mumbles. He jumps from the tree and opens the map. The sun was practically in the middle of the sky. _How could I have slept until noon_?

Within about ten minutes, it was like he had stepped right into medieval times. In a corner was a wooden bridge across a canyon. A long dirt road led to a castle with a drawbridge. Old houses sat on both sides on the road. A well was in the middle of the road. In another corner was a huge lake, and to the far left was a steep cliff. Duncan checks the map. Courtney should be across the bridge.

So Duncan walks across the bridge. There was a tiny river all the way at the bottom. He crosses the rickety bridge and follows a path in the woods. Duncan sticks the map in his pocket and withdraws his sword from a belt loop in his pants.

He comes to another rope bridge. Although, this time, there was a castle on the other side. He crosses the bridge, and at the bottom of the canyon were just red rocks. Duncan runs across the drawbridge and into the castle. The first room was bare -- it just had hard, rock walls and a couple banners hanging from the walls. He opens a heavy wooden door and into another room. Duncan gasps. A huge creature thing was sleeping in the middle of the torch-lit room. It had cream-colored spikes on it's back, and it's skin was green and leathery-looking. Duncan tip-toes around the sleeping beast to a stone staircase.

He runs up the staircase to a wooden door. Duncan jiggles the knob. Locked. He bangs on the door.

"Courtney?" he shouts.

"Duncan?" he hears her call from within the room.

"Yeah, Princess, it's me. Can you open the door?" he asks.

"I can't!" she exclaims, "It's locked."

"Alright, well, watch out," Duncan calls. He raises the sword and whacks the doorknob with it. The doorknob snaps off, and dangles in the air. Duncan pushes the door, but it still won't budge. He backs up, runs at the door, and throws all his weight at it. The door shudders and Duncan tries again.

It bursts open with a loud _CRACK_ and Duncan falls on the floor, inside the room. He picks himself up and looks for Courtney. The room was plush and exquisite, with huge curtains on the windows. Flowers in large pots and giant gold-trimmed treasure chests filled the corners. A red velvet bed with a canopy top sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by intricately woven rugs.

"Courtney?" Duncan calls.

"I'm up here!"

Duncan looks up. Courtney was trapped in a metal object resembling a bird cage. It was hanging from the ceiling. "There's a switch that'll bring me down over there," Courtney says, pointing to the stack of flower vases. Duncan walks over to the vases and starts unstacking them.

Eventually he found a red button. "That's it!" Courtney exclaims. "Press and hold it down. Don't just press it and let go, otherwise I'll free fall towards the ground." Duncan does as he's told, and Courtney's bird cage is slowly lowered from the ceiling on a silver metal chain. He finally lets go of the button when the cage hits the ground.

Duncan opens the cage door and Courtney hugs Duncan. "We have to get going fast, though," she warns, "Chef said the one canyon with the red rocks at the bottom would start filling up with lava, so we have to be quick."

"Alright, the monster was still asleep when I got here, so--" Duncan says, leading her down the stairs.

"Monster?" Courtney asks, freezing up.

"Uh, yeah. It's green. With spikes?" Duncan says, trying to remind Courtney.

"N-No, Chef never said anything about _that_!" Courtney exclaims.

"Oh well. Now, come on," Duncan says. He grabs her hand and they run down the stairs. Duncan peeks into the room. "Uh-oh. It's awake, and it's guarding the exit."

"There!" Courtney points to another staircase across the room. "I had to go to the restroom, and Chef let me go in there. There's a window in that room," she explains.

"Think we can make a run for it?" Duncan asks. Courtney bites her lip.

"We'll have to try," she says. Duncan squeezes her hand, and they sprint across the room. The monster roars, sending spit flying across the room, about the size of gold balls. "Eww!" Courtney squeals.

They're halfway across the room when Courtney screams. Her hand is torn from Duncan's. He spins around and finds Courtney 20 feet in the air. A metal pole had lifted part of the tile floor, and Courtney, up high.

"Duncan, run!" Courtney screams, pointing at the monster, who was running towards Duncan. Duncan runs towards the staircase, and dashes up the stairs. The stairs keep going up. He passes a wooden door that has 'Restroom' on it. When he finally gets to the top, there is a ledge that shows the room where the monster is. Duncan was just barely higher up than Courtney. He leans over the ledge and tears a banner off the wall. A plain rope is draped over hooks.

Duncan stands on the ledge, unhooks the rope, and grabs hold. He bends his knees, jumps, and swings on the rope towards Courtney.

"COURTNEY!" he yells. Simultaneously, as Duncan swings by, he wraps an arm around her waist and Courtney wraps her arms around his neck. She screams as they fly 20 feet above the ground, with the monster chasing them from below. They fly as far as they can, and the rope starts to float back. Duncan hops over the ledge back into the hallway.

"Let's get out of here," Duncan says, breathless. Courtney grabs his hand and the run down the stairs and into the restroom. Courtney rushes to the end of the bathroom and she throws open the window. She sits on the ledge and looks down. "…Oh."

"What?" Duncan asks.

"I never thought to look down. It's pretty, uh, far," she says. Duncan swings his legs over and sits next to Courtney.

"Then we'll scale the wall," he suggests. Courtney bugs her eyes.

"What?!" Duncan unties a banner on the outside wall. He unravels the rope and grabs Courtney around the waist. However, she pulls away.

"Duncan, what if we fall?" Courtney asks. Duncan rolls his eyes.

"You weren't quite worried about that when I swung like Tarzan and rescued you from that pillar," Duncan smirks.

"In case you didn't notice, I was screaming my head off," Courtney shot back. Duncan sighs and sympathetically put his arm around Courtney's waist -- or what she _thought_ was a sign of sympathy.

But Duncan pushes them off the window ledge. Courtney screams as they dangle for a bit, and she tightly grips Duncan's chest. Duncan rights himself, and he slowly rappels down the side of the wall.

"Duncan, you're crazy!" Courtney scolds.

"No, _I'm_ the hero, and _you're _the damsel in distress. So shut up," Duncan says, smiling. Courtney frowns as his arm holding the rope starts shuddering. "Courtney, can you hold on to me by yourself? My arm's getting tired."

So Courtney holds onto Duncan tighter as he lets go of her, so he can hold the rope with two hands. Courtney removes her hands so she can quickly fix her top, and Duncan's pants slide down. She screams, but his legs are bent, so she doesn't fall. She screams again when she finds his boxers in her face.

"DUNCAN!"

He chuckles. "Hey, Princess, just be happy I even kept my boxers _up_," he said, a hand holding his boxers up. "Scoot up so I can pull up my pants." Courtney, a deep blush reddening her face, scoots up so her legs and arms are wrapped around Duncan's midriff. He wiggles as he pulls his pants up. Duncan grins at Courtney, who scowls.

They finally land on the ground. "Come on," Duncan says, taking Courtney's hand and running. The get to the wooden bridge, and the lava is only 6 feet below the bridge. "Hurry!"

Halfway across the bridge, the heat from the lava makes the wood start to slightly bend when Duncan and Courtney step on it. Then one board snaps when Courtney places her foot on it. She stumbles, and falls through the hole. She screams, but Duncan grabs her wrist in time. Courtney's feet were dangling just a foot above the bubbling lava. He pulls her up, and they run to the other side.

They collapse under a tree, breathing hard, with Courtney clinging to Duncan. He grins.


	44. Damsel in Distress Continued

**Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and an "X" for them being voted off on the left.**

**X-Izzy and Owen-3**

**X-Heather and Justin-42**

**X-Lindsay and Tyler-0**

**X-LeShawna and Harold-4**

**X-Beth and Cody-4**

**X-Eva and Ezekiel-0**

**-Bridgette and Geoff-57**

**-Gwen and Trent-109**

**-Courtney and Duncan-147**

**X-Sadie and DJ-2**

**-Katie and Noah-61**

"TRENT!" Gwen shouts. He looks up to see Gwen completely tied up and hanging upside down from a tall tree.

"Gwen?" he calls.

"Yeah! But watch out, there's--"

Trent steps right into the quicksand. But he was in shallow enough quicksand that he could just climb out. "Oh."

All of a sudden, Gwen drops a foot lower towards the quicksand. "Hurry!" she says, "This thing drops me lower to the quicksand every minute." Trent looks up into the tree. Where the rope _should_ have been tied around a tree trunk, it was actually being let out by a little metal box, which was letting a foot of rope out every minute, making Gwen drop closer to the quicksand.

Trent walks around the tree and, with a stick, draws the edge of the quicksand so he'd know where it is. Then he runs about 3 meters away and aims his bow for the rope. Trent fires his arrow, and he starts running. The arrow cuts the rope holding Gwen in the air, she screams as she falls for the quicksand, and Trent jumps. He jumps over the edge of the quicksand, grabs Gwen in midair, and lands on the other side of the quicksand.

Gwen groans. "God, Trent, you almost gave me a heart attack!" she exclaims. He laughs.

But then, with Gwen still tied up in his arms, a trapdoor opens in the forest floor. They fall into a pit, about 8 feet deep.

"Uh, this can't be good," Trent murmurs, untying Gwen. She stands up and drops the rope on the dirt floor. "Come on, I can lift you out of here."

So Trent weaves his fingers together, and Gwen places her foot on his hands. He hoists her up and she crawls out. Gwen disappears.

"Gwen?!" Trent calls. Nothing. But then she appears with a large rock, about 1½ feet thick. She rolls it to the edge of the pit.

"Watch out," Gwen calls down, and the rolls the boulder into the pit. Trent rolls it to the wall and he stands on it. Gwen offers him a hand and Trent climbs easily out of the trap.

"Wait… What's that sound?" Trent whispers. He and Gwen stand, paralyzed. A heavy stomp of footprints was getting close to them. Trent looks off into the trees and sees a silhouette. The figure had a hood… and a huge knife-looking thing, almost like a scythe, over its back.

"Oh, God…" Gwen whispers, growing paler by the second, if that was possible.

"Hurry!" Trent hisses, pulling Gwen into a nearby bush. Trent holds Gwen close to him and they try to breathe as quietly as possible. The figure walks slowly by, and looks in the pit. The person curses under it's breath.

Then it turns to the forest. It turns around slowly.

It stops right in front of Gwen and Trent's bush. Gwen starts quivering.

A large, shiny blade crashes through the bush into the dirt right barely 2 inches away from Gwen's knee. She screams and Trent pulls them from the bush.

"Run!" he shouts. They sprint, holding hands, away from the masked figure. As Gwen looks over her shoulder, she sees the man yank his blade from the dirt and start jogging after them. Gwen tries to run faster, but…

She trips over a tree root.

She accidentally lets go of Trent's hand and she grabs her ankle. "Ow!" Trent spins around and picks Gwen up. He starts running again, with Gwen's legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his shoulders.

"DUCK!" Gwen screams. So Trent quick bends over, and there's a _whoosh_ of the knife blade swinging over his head. Trent stands up again and starts running again.

Once they have a pretty good distance between them and the masked man, Trent sets Gwen down. "Quick, climb the tree," Trent rushes. He hoists Gwen up and she starts climbing. Trent climbs up the tree and climbs after her. They get pretty high up when the man finally appears under the tree.

He tries to climb up, too, but he breaks the first branches he touches. The masked man eventually sits at the base of the tree, staring up at Gwen and Trent.

"Looks like we'll be staying here for a while," Trent groans. Gwen leans against him and holds her ankle.

* * *

Geoff scans the pond. No sign of Bridgette. _Wait…You use a harpoon in the water_, Geoff thinks, _Right?_

"Geoff!" Bridgette exclaims. His head snaps up to see Bridgette in a shark cage, with meat hanging from the bottom of the cage.

"Bridge! I'm coming!" he shouts, stepping out of his sandals and wading into the pond. Geoff takes his pink shirt off and tosses it on the sand.

"Watch out, there are sharks!" Bridgette warns. Geoff waves his harpoon at her and she nods. He dives in.

A shark jumps out of the water and rips a chunk of meat from the cage. Bridgette screams as the cage rocks in the air. She looks up at the metal chain, wrapped around a dangling tree limb. One of the metal rungs on the chain popped out of the knot. _It's coming apart_.

More and more sharks jump at the meat, banging her cage around. The chain keeps shuddering and unraveling. _Where'd Geoff go_?, she thinks.

A particularly big shark made the cage swing around so much that she was thrown against the bars. That harsh movement made the knot snap. The cage fell for the water, and Bridgette took a big breath of air before she went under.

The cage was so heavy, it fell all the way to the bottom of the pond. Sharks swarmed the cage, biting the meat, leaving streams of blood floating around. A shark dashes up to the cage and starts gnawing at the bars. Bridgette backs away in fear, and something grabs her arm. She spins around.

Geoff. Bridgette swims out the open cage door and swims with him towards the surface. Any time a shark would come close, he would lunge the harpoon towards it, and the shark would swim away.

They finally hit the surface, and Bridgette gasps. They swim for the shore, and rest on the sand.

**(Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I've just been pretty busy, lol.)**


	45. voting and Exes

**Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and an "X" for them being voted off on the left.**

**X-Izzy and Owen-3**

**X-Heather and Justin-42**

**X-Lindsay and Tyler-0**

**X-LeShawna and Harold-4**

**X-Beth and Cody-4**

**X-Eva and Ezekiel-0**

**-Bridgette and Geoff-59**

**-Gwen and Trent-112**

**-Courtney and Duncan-156**

**X-Sadie and DJ-2**

**-Katie and Noah-67**

Noah looked up the rocky cliff at the edge of town. He could see Katie's silhouette. She looked like she was tied up, and her legs were dangling off the cliff.

Noah starts walking around the cliff. _Why should I work to climb it when I can walk up it in the back?_, he thinks.

In a few minutes, he's walking up a steep incline, towards Katie. He hears her scream, and he starts running. Noah grabs his grapple hook as he runs closer.

Then he stops in his tracks as he sees the ground cracking underneath her. _It's about to fall!_, he says in his mind. Noah throws the grapple hook and it hooks onto the edge of the cliff, holding the earth in place. He ties the rope around a tree trunk and gets on the ground.

Noah slowly crawls closer to Katie, who is leaning towards him and looking at the bottom of the cliff with wide eyes. Noah feels the ground shift beneath him, and he freezes. The only sound he makes is the loud, persistent beating of his heart. His eyes flicker over to the rope, which was shaking.

Then the rope snaps, and Noah lunges for Katie. His arm slides around her waist, wrapped around in rope, as he feels the ground fall from below him. Katie screams. Noah frantically claws for even ground, and his fingers grasp the lush grass on the cliff's edge.

Katie and Noah dangle from the steep cliff. Noah watches as the 5-foot-by-5-foot sized chunk of dirt and grass plummets for the ground. It smashes against the hard-packed dirt and dirt clods explode everywhere.

Noah's arm starts shaking from the effort of holding onto the cliff. _I was always horrible at gym class_, he thinks, wincing. He would hate to cost Katie her life because of his lack of muscles.

But, somehow, through either adrenaline or testosterone or whatever, he pulls his forearm onto the cool grass at the top of the cliff. Then he pulls himself up so he's laying on his stomach. Finally, he lugs Katie onto the cliff. Noah quick unties Katie and they scramble to get away from the edge of the cliff. Katie jumps on Noah and kisses him.

* * *

Bridgette and Geoff run into the clearing of Camp Wawanakwa. "Yes! We made it!" Bridgette exclaims. Geoff picks her up and spins in a circle.

"We did it, babe!" Geoff says back. Bridgette kisses him.

Chris walks up to Geoff and taps his shoulder. "Geoff?" But Geoff continues to make-out with Bridgette. "Hello? Hey, Geoff?"

Chef, from somewhere in camp, blows the blow-horn. Bridgette breaks away from Geoff and gasps, whipping her head around for Chef. He isn't in sight.

"Bridgette, Geoff, you are the first to arrive! This means you gain invincibility for the next challenge!" Chris exclaims. Geoff lets out a whoop. "_However_," Chris continues, "You guys also have the lowest amount of votes." Bridgette's face falls, and she presses her cheek to Geoff's.

"But I am considering something…" Chris mumbles. Duncan and Courtney jump into the clearing.

"We made it!" Duncan says, wrapping his arms around Courtney. She smiles. Soon, Noah, Katie, Trent, and Gwen burst into the clearing. Trent is still carrying Gwen because of her ankle. But he finally sets her down, and she leans on him, holding her injured foot in the air.

"Chef, who was here last?" Chris asks, head facing the sky. Chef's voice comes from the loudspeaker.

"Let me check slow motion… Alright, forward… Back… Forward… It was Gwen and Trent," Chef reports. Trent grins.

"Alright! Noah, Katie, come here. Gwen, Trent, Duncan, Courtney: You all can go… do whatever," Chris orders. Once the two couples are rounded up by Chris, he begins.

"Now. Here's the dilemma: Noah and Katie got more votes, but they came in last. Geoff and Bridgette had less votes, but they came in first, thus earning them the right to invincibility. _However_, I _did_ say the show was run on votes, not contests," Chris explains.

"That's not fair! We got more votes!" Noah exclaims, gripping Katie's hand.

"_We_ got invincibility," Geoff points out, with his hand in the back pocket of Bridgette's shorts.

"That's my problem! I don't know who to eliminate…" Chris says, tapping his index finger to his chin. Then he shrugs. "Oh well. We'll have the reviewers vote." Chris turns to the nearest TV camera. "Alright, reviewers, here's what you do. Type in 'Who Should Be Eliminated' before you vote in your reviews on Total Drama Couple on FanFiction. Then say if you want Noah and Katie or Bridgette and Geoff to be _eliminated_. Don't vote for who you want to _stay in_. After that, I will tally up the votes, and whoever has the most will be voted off. Good luck!"

**(Author's Note: I'm letting **_**you**_** guys choose! Lol. Sorry if some of you think this is unfair. I may not update again soon to give you guys time to vote. But I **_**will**_** keep typing chapters while I'm waiting, so once I get as many votes as I need, you'll be ambushed with chapters. Ha-ha, maybe not. But still. I might do one more chapter after this one, but just remember that neither Bridgette and Geoff or Noah and Katie are voted off until I announce that I've gotten enough votes.)**

Chef announces over the loudspeakers, "Everybody meet at the Dock of Shame!" The couples wander over, grumbling.

"Don't we get any time to ourselves?" Duncan groans.

"Oh, Duncan, I think you'll like our new visitors," Chris says.

"Doubt it," Duncan mumbles. A boat drives up to the dock. Four guys climb off.

The first guy had shaggy dirty-blonde hair, naturally highlighted by the sun. His tan skin shone in the sunlight, and huge dimples pierced his cheeks. Bulging muscles gripped his tight, white t-shirt, and a shark tooth necklace hung from his neck.

"Luke?" Bridgette asks, smiling. He gives her a small wave. She laughs and hugs him.

The second guy had tight, black skinny jeans and cool, doodled-on Vans. He had a red band tee under a small black vest. Shiny black hair reflected the sunlight, and a bright, white smile lit up his face.

"Katie!" he shrieked. They ran up to each other and squealed, squeezing each others' hands. The other campers' faces were twisted in confusion. That was _not _a sound a teen guy should be making.

The third guy had a green Abercrombie polo on. A white undershirt peeked out from the button-up collar on his polo. His tan cargo shorts stopped right at his tanned kneecaps. A gold, expensive-looking wristwatch shone on his left wrist. His hands were stuffed in his pockets. The guy was smiling a lop-sided grin, and even though he was barely smiling, deep dimples cast shadows in his cheeks. Tiny brown freckles dotted his nose. The shirt brought out his bright green eyes and his thick brown hair was perfectly gelled.

"Hey, Josh!" Courtney greeted, smiling. She and Josh hug, and Duncan freezes.

The fourth guy had dark green skinny jeans with dangling silver chains hanging off them. His shirt advertised a scream-o band with midnight blue designs. Black and white checkered sweatbands were on his wrists, and his hair was gelled and hair sprayed up into a whacky spiky-shape. The guy's ice blue eyes were outlined with lots of black eyeliner, making them pop, especially with his pale skin. He and Gwen smiled at each other.

"Hey, Xavier," Gwen says.

"Geoff, Noah, Trent, Duncan: Meet your girlfriends' exes," Chris announces.

**(Author's Note: Thanks mainly to Teamduncan77 but also Devil-In-Striped-Pajamas for this next challenge idea!)**


	46. Misguided Exes

**Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and an "X" for them being voted off on the left.**

**X-Izzy and Owen-3**

**X-Heather and Justin-42**

**X-Lindsay and Tyler-0**

**X-LeShawna and Harold-4**

**X-Beth and Cody-4**

**X-Eva and Ezekiel-0**

**-Bridgette and Geoff-59**

**-Gwen and Trent-113**

**-Courtney and Duncan-158**

**X-Sadie and DJ-2**

**-Katie and Noah-68**

Geoff, Duncan, Noah, and Trent stare at the new arrivals. Their girlfriends nudge them, and they finally extend their hands for a handshake. Everybody shakes hands except Duncan and Josh.

"Duncan!" Courtney hisses. He extends his hand.

"I'm Duncan," Duncan says. Josh chuckles and shakes Duncan's hand.

"Hello, _Duncan_, I'm _Josh_," Josh says slowly. Duncan pulls his hand back quickly.

"I'm not retarded," Duncan snaps. He bites his tongue to avoid punching Josh as the new guy assesses Duncan's outfit and mohawk. Duncan stops biting his tongue once he tastes blood.

"Chef will take Geoff, Duncan, Trent, and Noah into the broadcast room, where they will stay for two days. Of course we will feed you. Meanwhile, girls, please show your ex around Camp Wawanakwa," Chris says. The girls and their exes disappear.

"So you're trapping us in the broadcast room?" Trent asks. Chris chuckles.

"Yeah, pretty much. We're going to see if you're girl's ex starts flirting with her, and if she flirts back--"

"Katie's ex, Marco, is gay," Noah states.

"What?"

"You couldn't tell with all the squealing and jumping around and giggling that he was gay?" Noah asks. Chris sighs.

"How do you know?" Chris asks.

"Katie and I talk about everything. She told me how she and Marco used to date, but then he found out he was gay, and they broke up," Noah informs him. Chris nods, surprised.

"Well, alright," Chris continues, "I guess I won't need you, then. Go and hang out with Katie and Marco." Noah walks off.

"Anyway, follow me to the broadcasting room," Chris says. But Geoff, Trent, and Duncan stay where they are. Chris calls Chef.

* * *

"Good, you're awake!" Chris exclaims. The guys groan, elbows sore. Apparently Chef had used some old military trick to squeeze an opponent's pressure point on their elbow, thus making them pass out. Geoff tries to take a hand to rub his sore elbow, but he finds his hands stuck on a metal desk.

Each boy's hands were palm-down on the desk, and a thick metal band was wrapped around their wrists. Their torsos were also tied to a wooden chair, and each boy had a small TV in front of them, now covered in static. Headphones were sitting on the desk, plugged into the TV.

"Here is where you will spend the next two days, watching your girlfriend and her ex. If her ex pulls any tricks, you will be able to do _nothing_," Chris says smugly. "Good luck!"

Chris leaves the broadcasting room, closing the solid metal door behind him. The metal bands around the guys' hands snapped off, and they tore out of the ropes. Once they were untied, their TV's all flashed on at once. They slip on their headphones, and watch their girlfriends in action.

* * *

The boys are starting to feel pretty confident when all that goes on between their girlfriends and her exes is talking. But then the TV's turn all static-y and Chef walks in with food. He dumps the supper bowls on the desk and walks out. The TV's stay static-y all the while Trent, Geoff, and Duncan are eating.

Meanwhile, Chris hunts down the ex-couples one by one. Once he gets to Josh and Courtney, he slows down and stops running. "Courtney, may I borrow Josh?" Chris asks. Courtney nods, staring after Chris, wondering why he was being so polite.

Chris drags Josh out of Courtney's hearing range. "Listen, Courtney and Duncan kinda had a bad breakup, so… go easy on her," Chris whispers. Josh's eyes light up.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah," Chris says, "Just don't mention the breakup or it may get ugly. Duncan got pretty harsh, and Courtney might get… well, you know." Chris shrugs and Josh nods enthusiastically.

"Oh, yeah, Chris, don't worry. I won't say anything to make Courtney unhappy," Josh exclaims. Chris nods, pats Josh's back, and walks away. _Now it's time to sit back and watch the drama unfold_, he thinks.

* * *

The static on their TV screens finally clears. Geoff slides his headphones on and stares, transfixed, at the TV screen. Luke and Bridgette were walking on the beach.

"Some beach, huh, Bridge?" Luke asks sarcastically, kicking a soda can. Bridgette sighs.

"Yeah, it's definitely not like the beaches in Cali," Bridgette agrees, looking in disgust at a pile of stinking trash.

"I hear ya. Me and the guys can't wait for you to come back home," Luke says. But then he realizes his mistake and rushes, "Well, we want you to win, but, you know, we miss you." Bridgette smiles.

"I know, I've missed you guys too. I really want to win TDC, but I also kindof want to go back and just surf everyday, all day, like I was before this contest began… you know?" she asks.

"Yeah," Luke says, nodding.

But then Bridgette trips over a ripped-up car tire. Geoff flinches as Luke catches her in his arms. Bridgette blushes and brushes herself off using one hand. Luke keeps hold of her other hand.

"I'm… pretty clumsy," Bridgette excuses herself.

"I know, I've known you since Pre-K," Luke says. They laugh.

Finally, Bridgette looks down at her hand in Luke's.

_

* * *

_

That's more like it

, Geoff thinks, _Bridgette will pull away and explain she has a boyfriend…_

But she doesn't.

* * *

Bridgette looks down at her hand, intertwined with Luke's. Suddenly, tons of memories flood her head. Surfing on the beach, eating snow cones, going to the city fair, all those date-movies, and… Luke, with his tan skin and deep dimples. She blushes, and smiles a little, remembering her first kiss. Of course, it was with Luke, and it was on the beach. Actually, it was on their surfboards, floating in the ocean.

All of a sudden, Luke bends down and kisses Bridgette.

* * *

Geoff chokes on his spit, and starts coughing, staring wide-eyed at the TV screen.

* * *

Bridgette, caught up in the memory of her first kiss, kisses him back. Luke's hands were on the small of her back, and as Bridgette reaches up to run her fingers through his hair.

* * *

The static on Geoff's TV returns. Geoff rips the headphones from his ears as the sound of static fills his head. He stands up fast, knocking his chair to the ground. Geoff's hands were balled up into fists, and his fingernails were cutting into his palm.

* * *

Bridgette snaps back. She pulls away from Luke as if she'd been shocked.

"What?" Luke asks. Bridgette just shakes her head, wide-eyed, and runs for her cabin. Luke chases after her.

She pounds up the wooden steps and Luke grabs her wrist. "Bridge. What's wrong?" he asks softly. She shakes her head, tears filling her eyes. Bridgette rips her arm from his hand and she stumbles into her cabin. She turns around and faces him from through the screen door.

"I _have_ a _boyfriend_," Bridgette says quietly.

"But Chris said--" Luke tries, but Bridgette slams the door in his face.

**(Author's Note: I'll probably announce whether Bridgette and Geoff or Noah and Katie are eliminated during the next chapter. So hurry up and place your votes since I'm already halfway done with the next chappie!)**


	47. Cheating Girlfriends?

**Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and an "X" for them being voted off on the left.**

**X-Izzy and Owen-3**

**X-Heather and Justin-42**

**X-Lindsay and Tyler-0**

**X-LeShawna and Harold-4**

**X-Beth and Cody-4**

**X-Eva and Ezekiel-0**

**-Bridgette and Geoff-63**

**-Gwen and Trent-113**

**-Courtney and Duncan-161**

**X-Sadie and DJ-2**

**-Katie and Noah-72**

Josh and Courtney sit on a boulder in the woods. They mainly talk about high school, college, their hometown, and their future careers. Duncan would normally be bored out of his mind, except Josh kept giving Courtney these _looks_. Duncan couldn't explain it, but it was strange.

Josh leans back on the boulder, and Duncan leans forward, towards the TV screen. Duncan squints. _Oh yeah. I'm gonna kill him,_ he thinks. Josh had placed his hand over Courtney's hand.

* * *

"Have you gotten any scholarship proposals from school yet?" Josh asks, "Harvard is pretty expensive…"

Courtney rolls her eyes and smiles. "Daddy says we have most of the tuition we would need for Harvard, but there _is_ still some cost left… I'm working on getting a few scholarships, but nobody has contacted me yet. What about you?" Courtney leans back on the boulder, propping herself up with her hands.

"Yeah, the hospital my dad works at has a scholarship for me, for a couple thousand dollars. He wants me to be a doctor like him, but I still want to be a lawyer," Josh says, sighing. Courtney cocks her head.

"You're definitely smart enough to be a lawyer! Why won't he listen to you?"

Josh leans back like Courtney, placing his hand over hers. She doesn't even flinch or look at his hand. He shrugs and replies, "My dad is just stubborn. I just think he thinks I'll turn into so know-it-all, rich, powerful jerk-face." Courtney giggles.

"There are always a _couple_ of those kinds of lawyers." This time it was Josh's turn to laugh. Courtney smiles, and Josh starts twirling a lock of Courtney's hair.

* * *

Duncan grips the metal table -- hard.

* * *

"But I'm sure _you_ won't turn into one of those types of lawyers," he says. Courtney looks down and fumbles with the edge of her sweater.

"I _do _get really competitive, though…" she mumbles. Josh drops the lock of hair and holds her chin, turning her to face him.

"Great lawyers _are _competitive, Courtney. They are confident, too, like you," Josh assures her. Her drops his hand from her chin. She smiles warily.

"Thanks."

"You'd make a great lawyer," he continues, "And a beautiful one, at that."

* * *

Duncan's eyes widen, and even though he agrees with Josh, all his muscles tense and Duncan breaks out in a cold sweat. _Courtney is MY girlfriend_, Duncan thinks.

* * *

Josh places his hand behind Courtney's neck, under her hair, and pulls her in for a kiss. Courtney's eyes close and she grasps the collar of Josh's polo, pulling him in closer.

* * *

The static turns on and Duncan stands up. The chair falls backwards onto the floor, and he shoves the TV off the desk. It crashes on the floor, and the glass shards from the screen shatter all over the floor.

* * *

Courtney all of a sudden pulls away from Josh and hops off the boulder. "What's wrong?" Josh asks, blinking at Courtney. She stalks off down the path, and Josh jogs after her.

"Duncan," she mumbles.

"Aw, come on, Courtney, he's an asshole!" Josh exclaims. Courtney whips around so fast, Josh almost stumbles into her. He steps back. Courtney glares at him with clenched fists and watery eyes.

"He _may_ be an asshole, and a deviant delinquent, and a sick pervert, and a criminal, and a punk with lots piercings, not to mention his mohawk, and many other things too," Courtney says menacingly quiet, "But he's _also my boyfriend_." Courtney spins around and runs to the cabin, letting her tears fall, and leaving Josh standing open-mouthed in the woods.

* * *

"And how's Reaper doing?" Gwen asks Xavier. They were sitting on the Dock of Shame, watching the sunset. He laughs.

"Reaper's fine, he just got arrested again," he explains. Gwen gasps, but has a smile growing on her face. She chuckles.

"Oh my gosh! What'd he do _this_ time?" Gwen asks. Xavier chucks a rock far off into the water.

"He got a DUI. He's lucky his parents haven't disowned him yet, since they got him outta jail with bail money," he replies.

"Aren't there laws about a certain age a kid has to be before their parents disown them?" asks Gwen.

"Pff. _I_ don't know," says Xavier. They laugh. But then Xavier develops a serious facial expression. "You sure have changed, Gwen."

"What? How?"

"Just by the way you talk. You seem… different, I guess. I just can't explain it. And I see you smiling a lot more than you did before. You just seem more… happy. Or relaxed, or something," Xavier says, eyes exploring Gwen's face. She shrugs. I don't know.

_Maybe it's from finally breaking up with Trent. He always seemed a little desperate_, Xavier thinks, _Well, here goes nothing._

Xavier leans in and kisses Gwen. She hunches over; her personal sign of being surprised. But Xavier thought she was kissing back, so he deepens the kiss. This time, scratching her personal sign of being surprised, Gwen leans back. But since Xavier's hands were on her back, he falls on the dock with her.

* * *

Static floods the TV. Trent just stares at it, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, not believing Gwen would cheat on him like that. Trent stands up, shoving his chair against the wall with more force needed, and grabs his palm-sized notebook and a pen from his back pocket. Trent sits in a corner and starts writing a new song for Gwen -- no matter how much this song hurts her.

* * *

Gwen puts her hands on Xavier's shoulders and gently pushes him back. "Xavier, I have a boyfriend," she reminds him. _How could he do this to me? He KNOWS Trent and I are going out! I thought he was my friend! He shouldn't make me_-- Gwen thinks. Xavier interrupts her thoughts.

"Chris said you and Trent broke up," he says, getting off Gwen, and blushing.

"WHAT?!"

"HesaidformenottotellyoubecauseTrentwasreallyharshduringthebreakupanditwouldstirupsomebadfeelingsforyou--" Xavier rushes, shrinking away from Gwen, who looked like she could kill somebody, namely Chris.

"Slower," Gwen orders through clenched teeth.

"Chris said for me not to remind you because Trent was really harsh during the alleged breakup and it would stir up some bad feelings for you, and of course I wouldn't want to see you cry, I mean, I never have actually seen--" Xavier rants. But Gwen stands up on the dock and runs for the cabin, leaving Xavier sitting on the dock. She runs up the stairs and into the cabin, where she finds Courtney and Bridgette sitting on Gwen's bed, crying.

Gwen sits down by them and crosses her legs. "What's wrong?" she asks. So Courtney tells her story, and then Bridgette.

"Hmm," says Gwen, "Xavier told me something after he kissed me that might explain everything…"

* * *

Duncan spots an air vent on the ceiling. He looks at Trent, who was hunched in a corner writing something in his notebook, and at Geoff, who was already sleeping and mumbling about Bridgette. So Duncan hops up on the desk and reaches up. His hands grip the cold metal covering of the air vent.

Duncan rips the grate from the ceiling and chucks it to the floor. A metal clang fills the room, but Trent and Geoff ignore it. After all, Duncan had been throwing things around the room ever since he saw Josh kiss Courtney. He hoists himself up and crawls into the metal vent. _I gotta see Courtney_, Duncan thinks, _And_ _I'm gonna get my hands on Josh no matter what._

**(Author's Note: I thought this chapter was getting pretty long, and so I stopped writing since I don't want to bore my readers with a super long chapter. Lol. Just so you guys know, Noah and Katie will be the ones eliminated. The votes were 47 to NxK and 44 to GxB. Since Noah and Katie got the most, they'll be the ones to go. I'll have them leave the island in the next chapter.)**


	48. Escape

**Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and an "X" for them being voted off on the left.**

**X-Izzy and Owen-3**

**X-Heather and Justin-42**

**X-Lindsay and Tyler-0**

**X-LeShawna and Harold-4**

**X-Beth and Cody-4**

**X-Eva and Ezekiel-0**

**-Bridgette and Geoff-67**

**-Gwen and Trent-114**

**-Courtney and Duncan-165**

**X-Sadie and DJ-2**

**X-Katie and Noah-72**

Duncan crawls through the metal air shaft until he gets to another metal covering. Slits of light shine through the grate. Duncan lays on his back in the air vent and he kicks the metal grate off. The metal flies off the wall of the broadcasting room, into the grass. Duncan hops out of the air vent and lands on the dewy grass. The full moon was shining, and Duncan starts to run for Courtney's cabin.

He runs to the back of the cabin and jumps up. He grabs the windowsill and hoists himself up. Duncan opens the window and hops into the room. Katie was sleeping in her bunk. Bridgette, Gwen, and Courtney were sprawled out on Gwen's bed, with red faces and puffy eyes. _They were crying?_

Duncan quietly steps over to the bed and clamps his hand over Courtney's mouth. Her cheeks were sticky with tears, and her under-eyes were covered with runny mascara. Courtney's eyes shoot open and she muffle-screams into Duncan's hand. She relaxes, though, once she sees it's Duncan. He removes his hand and Courtney stands up.

Duncan motions for her to follow him, and he jumps out the window. Courtney slowly lowers herself out the window too. Duncan just stares at her, and Courtney leans against the back of the cabin.

"Why'd you kiss Josh?" Duncan asks flatly, with his hands in his pockets.

"Josh kissed me first," Courtney whispers, frowning.

"You kissed him back, did you not?" Duncan accuses. Courtney's eyes start to water and she blinks back her tears.

"I-It was just that we w-were talking about college, and I got homesick just _thinking_ about it--"

"So you kissed him?"

"SHUT UP!" Courtney screams, starting to cry. "Let me finish! …I started feeling really homesick a-and when he was twirling my hair, I just kinda remembered…stuff." Duncan's eyes squinted.

"Go on," he says in monotone.

"And when Josh kissed me, it was like when we used to be going out. I-I wasn't thinking. I grabbed his collar, and all of a sudden it was like I was zapped. I pulled away from him, and he called you an asshole. I ran--"

"Oh, _I'm_ the asshole?" Duncan shouts, throwing his hands up. "If I ever get a hold on that stupid, preppy--"

"Duncan!" Courtney exclaims.

"_WHAT_! He _kissed_ you! He can't just go around kissing--"

"Duncan!" Courtney exclaims again.

"What!" Duncan exclaims, stopping his pacing. Courtney looks up at him.

"Gwen told us that Xavier told _her_ that Chris told _him_ that we broke up! Chris has been saying that to all the exes," Courtney explains.

"I should've known Chris was behind this," Duncan mumbles, fists clenching. Then he shakes his head. "I gotta go."

"Where?" Courtney asks. Duncan shrugs.

"It doesn't matter," he replies, helping Courtney back through the window. Once she's back in her cabin, she turns around and leans out the window.

"Wait, Duncan. Am I still your girlfriend?" she asks, biting her lip. Duncan shrugs.

"Do you still like me?"

"Yes!"

"Then yeah, I still wanna be your boyfriend," Duncan says, finally smiling.

"Kay. Night," Courtney whispers. Duncan nods and Courtney reaches up to close the window.

"Hey, Courtney, do you know where Josh is staying?" Duncan asks.

"Uh, yeah, I think he's staying in that green tent next to the hospital."

"Thanks, Princess," Duncan says, winking at her. Courtney shuts the window and lays back on Gwen's bed. She sighs happily, glad that Duncan wasn't mad at her. She was even strangely glad that he had called her 'Princess', since that usually bugs her.

But then Courtney gasps and jumps off the bed. _Duncan asked where Josh slept! He's probably going to beat him up now!_ She runs over to the window and tries to open it. But it wouldn't budge. A stick was holding it shut, propped between the window half and the top of the window from outside. Duncan gives a small wave from below and runs off.

Courtney runs over to the front door and opens it. She tries to open the screen door too, but somehow a chair had gotten propped up against the door handle. She jiggles the knob. Locked.

"DUNCAN!"

* * *

Duncan jogs up to the tent and walks in. Josh was laying on his cot, in his white Hollister tank top and red plaid boxers. Duncan flips the covers off Josh and he wakes up. Duncan pushes him to the floor.

"Wha…?" Josh mumbles. Then he sees Duncan.

"Dude, why'd you kiss my girlfriend?" Duncan says harshly.

"She's _not _your girlfriend. You guys broke up, _remember_?" Josh snaps, standing up and trying to look tough in his underwear.

"I never broke up with Courtney. Chris just told you that to stir up some shitty drama," Duncan explains.

"Whatever. Your just saying that so I won't flirt with Courtney so you can get her back and break her heart _again_," Josh accuses.

Duncan throws his hands in the air. "I did _not _break up with her!"

"Mm-hmm, I bet," Josh says sarcastically. "She kissed me, so how can I believe you two are still going out?"

Duncan's stomach turned to jelly. He clenched his fists. "Josh, after you kissed me, I _told _you Duncan was still my boyfriend." Duncan spins around to see Courtney standing in the doorway of the tent.

"Princess? How'd you get out of your cabin?" Duncan asked.

"You locked her in the cabin?" Josh asks, but Duncan ignores him. Courtney shrugs.

"I cut the screen open on the door," she replies. "But come on, Duncan, let's go." Courtney tries to pull Duncan out of the tent, but his feet are planted firmly on the ground. That is, before Josh tackled him. Courtney shrieks and jumps backward.

Duncan kicks Josh off of him and Josh crashes into his cot. He jumps up and lunges at Duncan. "Watch out, Josh is on the wrestling team!" Courtney warns. Josh wraps his arm around Duncan's neck and they fall to the floor.

"Josh! Stop it!" Courtney yells, trying to pull Josh's arm from around Duncan's neck. But Josh uses his spare arm to push her aside, and she sprawls on the floor. All of a sudden, Duncan's body goes limp, and Josh stands up. "Duncan!"

His eyes immediately open, he smirks, and his foot whips out to trip Josh. Duncan jumps onto Josh and pins him down. "Nobody pushes Princess around," Duncan threatens, punching Josh in the nose.

Josh wriggles out from under Duncan and he knees him in the balls. Duncan doubles over and Josh kicks him in the stomach. Duncan falls back. Josh leans over Duncan and punches him in the jaw.

"Stop!" Courtney screams.

Somehow Duncan hops up and hooks his arm around Josh's neck. Josh hunches over, and Duncan repeatedly punches him in the stomach until Josh falls on the ground. Duncan steps on his back and gives Josh a wedgie. Duncan helps Courtney off the ground and they walk out of the tent where Josh was groaning.

"Duncan, your jaw is starting to swell," Courtney says, gently stroking his jaw. Duncan sighs at the touch of her cool hand. "Come on, we need to get you some ice."

She leads Duncan towards the mess hall and Duncan slaps her butt on their way up the stairs. She glares at him over her shoulder. "What? You were wearing those loose pajama bottoms -- I couldn't resist," Duncan says with a smirk. Courtney rolls her eyes, blushes, and leads him into the kitchen.

Duncan hops up on the counter while Courtney digs around in the freezer. "There's some _really_ gross stuff in here…" she murmurs. Finally, she retrieves an ice pack and heads over to Duncan.

Courtney places the ice pack on his jaw and he snaps back. "Ouch, Princess! A little gentler, please," Duncan says, smiling. Courtney blushes and gently replaces the ice pack on his jaw. He sighs. "Much better." Courtney blushes harder.

Soon Duncan starts to pull away. Courtney leans closer, trying to keep the ice pack on his jaw. "Duncan, stop trying to get away!"

"It's too cold! My jaw is getting numb!" he protests, leaning almost horizontally on the counter. Courtney keeps leaning closer.

"That means it's working!"

Duncan falls on the counter and Courtney catches herself with her hand on his stomach. Duncan winces and quickly sits up. "Ah!"

"Ohmigosh, Duncan, are you okay?" Courtney exclaims. He nods and lifts his shirt, revealing a big purple bruise. Courtney lets out a small gasp. "I'm sorry!"

Duncan chuckles. "It's alright, Princess. Maybe we should get some ice for this one, too?"

Courtney nods and digs in the freezer for another ice pack. She comes back and Duncan is holding an ice pack to his jaw. Courtney slowly approaches Duncan's bare stomach and places her ice pack on it. _Of course Duncan would rather ME hold the ice pack to his stomach… His rock-hard stomach…His rock-hard stomach with six-pack abs…His rock-hard stomach with HUGE six--_

"You're staring," Duncan says with a smirk on his face. Courtney snaps her gaze from his stomach to his eyes. She blushes again.

"Why do you do it?" she asks.

"Do what, darling?" Duncan asks.

"Beat up every guy that flirts with me."

Duncan stares at Courtney for a second before answering, "I'm your _boyfriend_." Courtney rolls her eyes.

"I know, Duncan."

"Fine," Duncan says, sighing, "I guess I'm a _little_ over-protective sometimes." Courtney smiles.

"A _little_?"

"Josh _kissed_ you!"

Courtney shrugs. "He thought we had broken up."

"If he thought we had broken up, he still shouldn't have made a move on you had just 'broken up' with me," Duncan grumbles. He pulls Courtney into his lap and he kisses her.

"Duncan, this isn't exactly romantic," Courtney protests.

"_I_ think it is. We snuck into psycho Chef's kitchen in the middle of the night, and we're making out on the counter," Duncan explains. Courtney blushes and kisses him again.

**(Author's Note: I said I know it may seem unfair that Noah and Katie were voted off, because they got the most votes, but when I narrowed it down to just them and Geoff and Bridgette, Geoff and Bridgette won. I know Chris said that the couples could not be voted off by losing the competition, only by having the least votes, but Chris is all about breaking the rules. Lol. Anyway, sorry I didn't get to it, but I'll have Noah and Katie go on the Boat of Losers the next chapter. This one got kinda long, and I'm tired.)**


	49. The Race on the Path

**Author's Note: I'll put the votes for each couple to the right of their names, and an "X" for them being voted off on the left.**

**X-Izzy and Owen-3**

**X-Heather and Justin-42**

**X-Lindsay and Tyler-0**

**X-LeShawna and Harold-4**

**X-Beth and Cody-4**

**X-Eva and Ezekiel-0**

**-Bridgette and Geoff-69**

**-Gwen and Trent-115**

**-Courtney and Duncan-167**

**X-Sadie and DJ-2**

**X-Katie and Noah-72**

Duncan finally pulls away from Courtney's kiss. "Princess, I gotta go."

"Why? Chris would see you escaped and know that you know everything now!" Courtney exclaims.

"Just trust me, Courtney. But I have to get back to the broadcasting room." So Courtney reluctantly climbs off Duncan and he walks her to her cabin. He laughs. "Wow, you sure cut that up. What did you use?"

"Hold on." Courtney crawls through the hole in the screen and comes back with her fist closed. She offers her hand to Duncan and he puts out his hand. Courtney drops a Swiss Army knife into his open palm. "I found it when I was swimming in the ocean," she explains, "I just kept forgetting to give it to you."

Duncan envelopes Courtney in a hug as he remembers chucking the knife into the ocean.

_Flashback_

_Duncan falls to his knees in the sand and starts crying. His shaky hand reaches into his pocket for his Swiss Army knife. Staring at it, his tears blurring the knife, Duncan hears Courtney's voice in his head, "You have to promise me that you will do __nothing__ to harm yourself in any way if I ever…" Duncan flings the knife away, into the ocean, as another sob wracks his body._

_End of Flashback_

"So how did your knife end up in the ocean?" Courtney asks. Duncan chuckles.

"Long story," Duncan replies. He gives Courtney one last kiss and she crawls through the hole again into her bed. Once she was asleep, Duncan removed the chair from the door and the stick from the window. Then he went back into the broadcasting room.

* * *

"Dudes, wake up," Duncan exclaims, hopping from the air vent. He replaces the metal grate on the ceiling.

"What?" Geoff asks groggily.

"Courtney told me that Chris has been telling all the exes that we broke up with our girls, which is why the exes kissed them," Duncan explains.

"But then there still is the fact that our girlfriends kissed them back," Trent groans, still scribbling in his notebook.

"Dude, Courtney told me what happened _after_ she and Josh kissed. She ran away, and he called me an asshole. So I beat him up," says Duncan.

"Just now?"

"Uh, yeah. I crawled out of that air vent and went to see her," Duncan says. Geoff and Trent look at each other, then scrabble for the vent. "Hey, hey, hey!" Duncan exclaims, holding them back, "It's almost morning. Chris can't see we've escaped."

"But if he sees we've escaped, then he'll know we know, so we'll have won," Trent disagrees. Duncan throws his hands in the air.

"God, you sound like Courtney. Anyway, no. I have an idea. We're gonna get Chris back for everything he's done to us," Duncan proposes.

"YEAH!"

The guys high-five and practice their depressed faces for when Chris comes in.

* * *

"Good morning!" Chris exclaims. "You are now released!" He opens the door wide for the guys and they shuffle their feet out of the building. Duncan gives a warning look to Courtney, so she doesn't immediately run over and hug him.

Bridgette, Gwen, and Courtney stand in a group, watching their boyfriends tentatively. "Aw, crap, they look _really_ sad," Bridgette whispers.

"Don't worry," Courtney whisper-replies, "Duncan forgave me, so Trent and Geoff certainly will, too."

"Well, the exes are leaving today and Noah and Katie are leaving for Playa Des Losers with them. Say your goodbyes, people!" Chris says. The girls hug Katie goodbye, but nobody moves to say goodbye to the exes for to Noah. They all pile on the boat and float off.

"Alright, guys, see ya. There will be a new challenge in the evening," Chris says, walking off. Duncan, Geoff, and Trent glide past their girlfriends, towards their cabin. But Trent quickly stuffs a piece of paper into Gwen's hand, without making eye contact.

The guys and girls head for their respective cabins. Again, the girls all sit on Gwen's bed as she unfolds the note. "What's it say?" Bridgette asks.

" 'Girls -- Duncan has a plan. We're getting revenge on Chris. Your part is just to act guilty and sad, and to play along. If we act really sad, you act really sad. If we get angry at you, you act really angry. But don't worry, it's just a joke. Duncan told me and Geoff how you kissing the exes was a total misunderstanding. We still love you. -- The Guys'," Gwen reads. She and Bridgette beam with happiness that Trent and Geoff forgave them.

* * *

Once it turns to sunset, the campers trickle towards the Dock of Shame. The boys and girls remained in separate groups. "Heyy!" Chris exclaims, "Time for your next challenge! Since you guys are already extremely pissed at each other, I can tell, there will be a Girl Team and a Guy Team."

"Good," Duncan growls, his voice dripping with hatred. Courtney's stomach twists up, and it takes her a while to remember he's acting. But it seemed to real. _Courtney! Snap out of it! This is all for revenge on Chris_, she mentally reminds herself. Chris peeks at Courtney to see her reaction to Duncan's comment. She immediately crumples her face in sadness, and Duncan nods at her approvingly from behind Chris.

"Anyway, you will navigate through separate paths towards the finish line. First team there wins free pizza from the Tuck Shop! But watch out, the path is littered with traps. Your teammates will have to help you," Chris explains. He points to two paths. "Girls on the left, guys on the right. GO!"

The campers run for their respective paths. Right before Geoff disappears through the trees, though, he pretends to fix his cowboy hat but then he salutes Bridgette. She gives a small smile and runs into the forest. It wasn't soon before Gwen was picked up in a rope net. Bridgette and Courtney had to climb the tree and untie the net. But once Gwen was down and they ran just a couple yards down the path, Bridgette was tripped by a thin wire and the girls had to help her up. There were traps every couple yards, which got very frustrating since they couldn't even see the traps in advance.

Halfway through the path, they heard Chris shout over the loudspeakers, "Quick! Get the paramedics to the guys' path!" The girls freeze, and stare at each other.

"Let's run through the forest, it's faster," Courtney orders, leading the way. The girls crash through the trees, desperate to find their injured boyfriends. All of a sudden, they run into a clearing and Courtney almost steps on Duncan, but she skids to a stop. The girls look at their boyfriends' bodies, sprawled out on the ground in the middle of the path.


	50. Darts of Syrum

**(Author's Note: BOTTOM THREE! Ah! I can't believe I wrote this much! Lol. Anyway, with the bottom comes no more votes visible to the readers! What? Yeah. I'll be keeping track of the couples' votes on a different Microsoft document, but I won't make it visible to the readers/reviewers. You know, just to add suspense. Lol.) **

Bridgette rushes over to Geoff to check on him, and the same goes with Courtney. But Chris' helicopter was landing and Gwen runs up to him. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO OUR BOYFRIENDS?" she screams in his face.

"Whoa, Gwen, back off. The guys just ran into a trap," Chris says, watching the paramedics do various tests on the boys. Bridgette and Courtney slowly walk over to Chris after being shooed away by the medics.

"What _kind _of trap?" Gwen demands, crossing her arms. Bridgette and Courtney do the same.

"Girls, girls, girls. It was just meant to make them pass out. The darts had a serum in it that would slow their heart rate and their breathing, but I guess there was _too much_ serum in it since it completely _stopped_ their heartbeats and breathing," Chris explains.

"WHAT?" Gwen screams, trying to pounce on Chris. But Courtney and Bridgette hold her back, even though they were crying.

"So they're… dead?" Courtney whimpers. Chris nods.

"Yep! So sorry." The girls glare at him through their tears.

"Wait! Where are they going?" Bridgette asks, pointing to the paramedics lifting their boyfriends' bodies into an ambulance. They were on stretchers and covered in white sheets.

"The bodies will be stored in the hospital tent," Chris says and shrugs. "Since they _are_ pronounced dead…"

"Can't we go with them?" Courtney begs. Chris shrugs again.

"I really don't care. But if you girls _want _to sit in an ambulance with dead bodies…" he drifts off. The girls dash into the ambulance just before the paramedics slam the doors shut. Bridgette, Gwen, and Courtney were alone in the ambulance with the bodies. Soon the ambulance starts up and starts driving.

But then Trent's dead body sits up slowly. The girls scream their heads off and shrink away in fear. He removes the white sheet as Geoff and Duncan sit up too. The girls were still screaming.

"WE'RE NOT DEAD!" Trent shouts. The screaming dwindles down to just shivering in fear. The girls were silent for a while, just staring at the guys.

Then they jump on their boyfriends, hugging and kissing them like crazy. "We thought you were dead!" they exclaim.

"It was all Duncan's idea," Trent starts to explain. Gwen had her legs wrapped around Trent's waist, and her hand was on his shoulder, waiting Duncan's reply. Courtney whacks Duncan's arm.

"Ow! What was that for? It's part of the revenge plan!"

"And you didn't think to let us _in_ on the plan?" Courtney demands. She was sitting on Duncan's lap with her arms crossed, glaring at him. Duncan had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Then you wouldn't have given such a believable performance," Duncan says with his trademark smirk. "Everybody will think we're dead, Courtney will call a fake lawyer with tons of fake lawsuits, and Chris will freak!"

"That's actually a good idea…" Bridgette comments, sitting on Geoff's lap with her arms around his torso. He nods.

"How did you pretend to be dead?" Courtney asks.

"Well, our breathing and heartbeats were already so slow when the paramedics performed their tests that they really thought we were dead when we were really just passed out," Trent explains. But then the ambulance stops moving and the girls hops off the guys. Their boyfriends laid down stiffly on the gurneys and the girls cover them with the white sheets. The girls sat back down on the bench on the side of the ambulance and immediately start fake-crying.

The medics opened the ambulance doors and wheeled out the "dead" bodies. The girls chased after the paramedics as they wheeled their boyfriends into the hospital tent. Chef walks in. "Supper time, girls. They're _dead_, there's nothing you can do. Now come on," he growls. The girls reluctantly follow him to the mess hall.

Courtney, Bridgette, and Gwen dash into the hospital tent. They lift their shirts and remove the bowl of steaming hot… mash from underneath. They waved at their reddened skin, hot from the bowl. "We brought you guys food," Courtney finally said. She hands her bowl to Duncan as do Gwen and Bridgette with their respective boyfriends.

"Wow, Chef is actually serving hot food now instead of cold," Duncan comments. Trent nods in approval.

"Either it's because he's feeling sorry for us, or it's just that we made it to the top three," Bridgette proposes.

"Probably just feeling sorry for us, not that he would ever admit it," Gwen says. Then they hear some cameramen enter the next room. Courtney runs up to the tent flap and zips it so they can't come in.

"Hello?" a man asks from the other side.

Courtney screws her face up and forces hot tears to roll down her cheeks. "Sorry, w-we're just seeing our b-boyfriends for the last time," she calls through the tent flap in a shaky voice.

"Oh, alright, we'll be back later," the cameraman says. They campers hear them walk out of the hospital tent. Courtney wipes the fake tears off her cheeks and smiles. Duncan laughs.

"That's my Princess."

**(Author's Note: Sorry I haven't wrote in forever, but I'm camping right now. I've been swimming for hours straight. Lol. I'll be back home after the weekend. Also, I'm sorry the end of the last chapter was pretty crappy. I was rushing, ha-ha.)**


	51. Revenge is Sweet

**(Author's Note: BOTTOM THREE! Ah! I can't believe I wrote this much! Lol. Anyway, with the bottom comes no more votes visible to the readers! What? Yeah. I'll be keeping track of the couples' votes on a different Microsoft document, but I won't make it visible to the readers/reviewers. You know, just to add suspense. Lol.) **

The girls sat on Gwen's bed in their pajamas. It was getting dark out and Courtney was on her cellphone. "Mom? Hey, it's Courtney," she says, "I love you too. But I had to ask you something. Uh-huh. Okay, the guys aren't really dead. They were pretending. Could you maybe come to the island with some fake lawsuits filled out? It would totally freak Chris out, finally getting us revenge on him." Courtney pauses for her mom's answer.

"Of course, I would pretend I didn't know you so it wouldn't be obvious. You'd pretend to be my lawyer, not my mom _slash_ lawyer," Courtney continues, and pauses again. "Of course I'm not going out with that pig!"

Another pause. "So you'll do it? Thanks! Bye, love you, Mom," Courtney says, hanging up. She bites her lip and looks at Gwen and Bridgette. Courtney sighs.

"Mom says she'll only do it if I'm not going out with Duncan," she explains, taking a deep breath. "So of course I lied. You guys got to help me not to get my cover blown."

"Sure! But who would blow it?" Bridgette asks. All of a sudden, the cabin door bursts open and all the girls already voted off flood in. Everybody (except Heather) hugged Gwen, Courtney, and Bridgette.

"Aw, girls, it'll be fine. I know they're dead, but--" LeShawna tries to comfort them. Gwen stands up.

"Everybody _sit_!" she demands. The incoming girls sit right where they are. "Now, our boyfriends aren't dead." The girls murmur amongst themselves.

"What?"

"Exactly," Gwen continues, "They were faking. We're getting Chris back for everything he's ever done to us." Everybody cheers. "To do that, the guys are pretending they're dead. Courtney called her mom, who's a lawyer, to come to the island with fake lawsuits. Chris will freak out, thus getting the perfect revenge. Well, not exactly _perfect_ since he's done so much worse stuff to us than just a fake lawsuit, but it's still revenge. The only drawback is that Courtney's mom hates the idea of Courtney and Duncan going out so we can't say _anything_ or else Chris will know she's her mom and know this is all a prank. Got that?"

* * *

The next day, Courtney's mom arrived on the Dock of Shame. She was wearing a gray pantsuit and carrying a heavy, bulging suitcase. Her mom had a tight brown bun sitting on the top of her head. "_Laurie_, how _are_ you?" Courtney exclaims, shaking her mom's hand. They wink at each other. "Quite fine, Courtney. But let's get down to business. Where is this Chris fellow?" her mom, Laurie, asks. She stands taller and cranes her neck, searching the beach for Chris.

"He's in the hospital, preparing for the funerals. Follow me," Courtney proposes, walking into the hospital. Laurie follows and she shakes Chris' hand.

"Hello, I'm Courtney's lawyer. You can just call me Laurie," she says.

"I'm, uh, Chris," he replies, pulling at his collar. Courtney smirks as she sees him fidget. Her mom and Chris sit on the couch, and Laurie sets her suitcase on the small coffee table.

Courtney leans/sits on Duncan's gurney. He pinches her butt through the white sheet, and she jumps up and yelps. Courtney tries to mask her outburst as coughing. She hears a slight chuckling from the gurney. Laurie and Chris stare at her.

"I choked on, um, my saliva," Courtney excuses herself. They turn their attention back to Laurie's paperwork. Courtney punches Duncan's crotch on her way out of the room. She hides a giggle as she sees his form stiffen in pain under the sheet.

* * *

Courtney heads back in the room an hour later. "_So_, have we reached a negotiation?" she asks, staring at Chris' pale face.

"You want f-five m-million _dollars_?!" Chris exclaims. Laurie winks at Courtney.

"No, five million golf carts," Courtney says sarcastically, "_Yes_, five million dollars! They were my _friends_, and you killed them!"

Chris gulps as he looks back down at the lawsuit. "Is this _really_ necessary?" he asks. Chris blinks rapidly. Courtney smirks.

"Yes." She walks out of the hospital to her cabin to tell the others.

"Guys, it's going _fantastically_! Chris is freaking out, and my mom slash lawyer is making him sweat! It's perfect!" Courtney exclaims, collapsing on the couch in the lounge room. The lounge room was a room with multiple couches, chairs, a radio, and a TV that only plays static through a door that comes from the mess hall. Every bursts out laughing.

"_Really_?" Gwen asks. Courtney nods, her stomach hurting too much to say anything. She gasps for breath once she stops laughing.

"Chris is _soooo_ going down after all the torture he put us through," Katie squeals.

"Ohmigosh, I _know_, right?" Sadie squeals in response. All the campers become silent once they hear footsteps in the mess hall. Laurie and Chris walk into the room.

"We have made a deal," Laurie announces, "Chris will pay five million dollars since he basically killed three teens. But since I _am_ a lawyer, it is my duty to call the police in." All of a sudden, four cops walk into the room.

"Place your hands on the wall, Mr. McClain. You are under arrest for manslaughter," he orders. Chris' eyes widen and the campers look at each other with wide mouths. They smile.

Chris turns to the wall as a cop pats him down. "I-I-I… This isn't my fault!" Chris shouts.

"Oh yes it is. You _are_ in charge of the challenges, am I right?" the first cop asks. The whole room of campers nod.

"Bu-but, Chef helps me! He can't just get away with that!" Chris exclaims. Chef and another policeman walk into the lounge room. Chef was in handcuffs and scowling at Chris.

"_You_ were in charge of the serum," Chef growls. The cops all look at Chris and immediately cuff him.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. If you can't afford a lawyer, one will be given to you," a cop recites. Chris just scowls and glares at the room of campers.

"You can't just let them take me away!" Chris shouts, "I made you all _famous_!" He stomps his foot. "You signed _contracts_!"

"Um, Chris, your contract said nothing about you not being responsible for any injuries caused by you," Laurie points out. Chris' knees wobble.

"Let him go," Courtney tells the cops quietly.

"Wha-what?" Chris asks. Duncan clears his throat from behind Chris. Chris turns around and nearly faints. "You're not… dead?"

Duncan shakes his head as Geoff and Trent walk into the room behind him. "Oh, by the way," Duncan says, addressing the cops, "One of your fellow policemen passed out in the hospital tent when we stood up." Duncan chuckles as four of the five police leave the room. The remaining cop lets Chris and Chef out of the handcuffs.

"I'm not arrested? I don't have to may five million dollars?" Chris asks, his voice rising. The campers laugh and Laurie shakes her head.

"Trent, Geoff, and Duncan pretended to be dead. I called my mom to act as a fake lawyer, and everything just fell in place," Courtney explains as Duncan weaves his way through the room to her side.

"Hello, I'm Courtney's mother, but you can call me Laurie," Laurie says, extending her hand to Chris. He ignores it and yells at Chef.

"Chef! In my office! NOW!" Chris shouts. They leave the room and most of the campers follow them.

"You did pretty good, Princess," Duncan says with his trademark smirk. He plops his arm over Courtney's shoulders. Laurie walks over to them and clears her throat.

"Uh, hello, I'm Laurie, Courtney's _mother_," she says, lifting Duncan's finger and tossing his arm off Courtney's shoulders. Courtney rolls her eyes.

"Uh, hi, I'm Duncan, Courtney's _boyfriend_," Duncan says, imitating Laurie's tone of voice. Laurie's eyes widen and turn to Courtney.

"Courtney?! _My_ Courtney? She wouldn't be interested in the likes of you," Laurie sniffs, taking Courtney's arm. Courtney wiggles out of her mother's grip.

"Uh, Mom, actually, I am. He really is my boyfriend," Courtney insists. She wraps an arm around Duncan's torso and he grins. Laurie's mouth was wide.

"Courtney! I will _not_ let you go out with that… that… green-haired, delinquent, punk teen!" Laurie shrieks.

"I'm sorry, Mom, but it's been kindof obvious that we've been going out. Do you even watch the show on TV?" Courtney asks, unfazed by her mother's outburst.

"Yes! I _do_! But I thought you were just acting!" Laurie protests.

"Well, I wasn't." Laurie and Courtney glare at each other for several moments.

"Fine. But I'll let you know, your father will be _very_ disappointed in you," Laurie says in a cold voice. She stalks out of the room. Duncan wraps his arms around Courtney.


	52. Water Fight

**(Author's Note: BOTTOM TWO! With the bottom two comes no more votes visible to the readers! What? Yeah. I'll be keeping track of the couples' votes on a different Microsoft document, but I won't make it visible to the readers/reviewers. You know, just to add suspense. Lol. Anyway, keep voting for your favorite couple! The next couple chapters will be the elimination of Gwen and Trent or Duncan and Courtney. So choose well! This story is almost coming to a close, people... _Almost_.) **

"Bridgette and Geoff report to the Dock of Shame! You're through!" Chris yells over the loudspeakers. He was clearly angry over the whole revenge scheme. Gwen and Courtney hug Bridgette goodbye, but stay in their cabin once she leaves. They had orders from Chef that they had to stay in the cabin.

Even though Bridgette probably couldn't see them, Gwen and Courtney still waved goodbye to their friend as she and her boyfriend rode the Boat of Losers away from the island. Soon after, Chris and Chef appeared on the girls' front porch with Trent and Duncan. Gwen reaches for the doorknob so the girls could stand on the porch like the guys, but all of a sudden, Chef pulls out a huge water gun from behind him.

He lightly taps the trigger and a huge wave of water crashes through the holes in the screen door and drenches the girls. Gwen and Courtney shriek as the water splashes over them. The stand, dripping, in their cabin with mouths wide open.

"Chef! You're so gonna get--" Courtney shouts, diving for the doorknob. But Chef taps the trigger again, re-drenching her with water. "AUGH!" she screams.

"Uh, uh, uh," Chris says, wagging his finger. "Any more of that and Chef will blast you with the _Water-Gun Megatron 3000_!" Chris motions to the gun and Chef aims for a tree. This time, instead of just tapping the trigger, Chef held it down. Water blasted from the huge nozzle towards the tree. The water pummeled the tree, making the tree almost bend completely over. Chef lets go of the trigger and chuckles evilly. All the leaves were completely gone.

"What's this have to do with keeping us in the cabin?" Gwen asks, shivering in her wet clothes. Gwen's mascara was starting to run. Duncan smirks at Courtney. Her white shirt was plastered to her skin. She crosses her arms over her chest and blushes.

"Your next challenge is to just stay put in the cabin. Meanwhile, Duncan and Trent will be trying to rescue you. Chef will be chasing after them with the water gun. If you're sprayed with water, you're out," Chris explains. He hands Trent and Duncan each a coiled up rope. "_If_ you even _get_ into the cabin, you have to tie up your girlfriend: her ankles and wrists. Then you have to carry her to _your_ cabin. Whoever gets there first, if you ever even _get_ there, wins. They don't completely win TDC, but they _do_ win… uh, something. Trent and Duncan, you guys get twenty seconds to start running. GO!"

Trent and Duncan sprint off the porch and disappear. Chef aims his water gun at the girls, who slam the door shut just in time. "I need to redo my makeup," Gwen says, heading off to the bathroom. She takes a clean pair of clothes with her.

Gwen shuts the bathroom door and Courtney quickly changes into new, dry clothes. She tosses her wet clothes into a plastic bag. Courtney walks over to the window at the back of the cabin. Water splashes the glass in front of her, and she watches it drip down. Courtney bursts out laughing.

"Gwen, come look at this!" she exclaims, clutching her aching stomach. Gwen runs out of the bathroom with a mascara wand in her hand and eye makeup only on her right eye.

"What?" Gwen asks, walking up to the window next to Courtney. She starts laughing, and soon they were both rolling on the floor, laughing. Gwen sits up to look out the window again.

Trent and Duncan were sprinting around the clearing in between their cabin and the woods. Chef was chasing them, with the water gun aimed. He kept shooting water at the running teens, but Trent and Duncan always dodged. Every now and then, Trent and Duncan would split up to confuse Chef. Once the boys met up again, they would high-five and shout at Chef.

Gwen opens the window and shouts, "Go, Trent!"

Courtney immediately sits up and screams, "GO, DUNCAN!"

The guys look at their girlfriends, who were leaning out the window, and give them a salute. The girls laugh again as Trent and Duncan bend their bodies in a form that looked painful to avoid the next wave of water crashing through the air. Chef then turns towards the girls.

Courtney yelps and slams shut the window as the water sprays against the window. She smiles. But then Chef slips on the slick grass and Trent and Duncan run away.

Courtney and Gwen dive away from the window towards the front door. They had just opened the door when the boys run into the cabin. "Close the door!" Duncan orders, "So Chef doesn't know we're in here!"

Courtney shuts the front door and she sits down next to Gwen on Gwen's bed. Duncan joins Trent in tying up their girlfriends' ankles together. Once Courtney is all tied up, Duncan flings her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Trent carries Gwen bridal-style.

The boys carefully step out onto the front porch. They're halfway down the steps when they hear Chef's feet pounding the ground from around the corner.

"Shit," Duncan mutters. Trent sprints away with Gwen while Duncan hops over the railing, into the bushes, and under the porch. He carefully sets Courtney down on the packed dirt. There was barely any room under the porch, and Duncan was practically on top of Courtney. He smirks at her and she just glares at him. They try to breathe as quietly as possible as Chef walks around on the porch right above them.

"Gotcha!" Chef shouts, barely a second before he aims the water gun at the floor of the porch. Courtney screams again as Chef pulls the trigger and water bursts between the cracks of the wooden floor, drenching Duncan and Courtney. "Now I just gotta get Trent and Gwen before they reach the guys' cabin." Chef runs away.

"UGH! I'm all _muddy_!" Courtney exclaims, "I'll have to change _again_!" Courtney looks in disdain at the mud surrounding her and her soaking outfit.

"Yeah," Duncan says, shrugging. He leans down and kisses Courtney. She tries to wiggle away, but she was tied up.

When Duncan finally breaks away, Courtney protests, "This is _hardly_ romantic, Duncan. In fact--"

Courtney breaks off her sentence with a blood-curdling scream. Duncan winces. "God, what _is_ it, Princess?" he asks.

Her eyes widen and she shrieks, "SPIDER!" Duncan follows her gaze to her thigh, where a small spider was perched. He chuckles.

"Sweetheart, it's just a spi--"

"GET IT OFF ME!" she yells. Courtney was trembling. Duncan shakes his head in disbelief and reaches for the arachnid. He picks it up between his thumb and pointer finger. Duncan grins.

"Duncan, what are you think--" Courtney says quietly. But then she screams again as Duncan slowly holds the spider out to her. "GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!"

Duncan cocks his head at her. "Kiss the spider, or kiss me," he demands with a smirk. Courtney shakes her head quickly, eyes still focused on the spider. Duncan shrugs and slowly brings the spider closer to Courtney's face. She screams again.

"KISS ME, DUNCAN! FOR GOD'S SAKE, KISS ME! JUST KILL THAT SPIDER ALREADY!" Courtney shouts. Duncan smirks and places the spider on the ground. It starts to crawl away, but Duncan crushes it with a rock.

"If you insist, Princess," Duncan whispers, kissing her right under her ear and behind her jawbone. Shivers shoot up Courtney's spine and she stiffens. Duncan smiles and continues kissing Courtney: on her jaw, along her collarbone, and occasionally on the lips. She bites her bottom lip and closes her eyes. One of Duncan's hands were holding her waist, the other one was gently stroking her cheek. He slowly leans down and gently kisses her lips. She lifts her head and kisses him back intensely. He pulls away and chuckles.

"What's the rush, darling?" Duncan whispers in her ear. He leans back in and kisses her again.

* * *

Trent was running towards his cabin when Chef rounded a corner. Trent skids to a halt and starts running in the opposite direction. Gwen was laughing.

Trent runs onto the beach and keeps running. But Chef still catches up and grabs Trent's shoulder, spinning him around. Gwen nuzzles her head into Trent's neck, and he hugs her close to him. Chef blasts them with water, and Trent flies back onto the sand. Gwen falls on top of him. She giggles. Her wet hair hangs down, framing his face and tickling his cheeks. Trent smiles.

"You guys won, by the way," Chef growls.

"Wait… what?" Gwen asks, looking up at Chef. He nods.

"I got Duncan and Courtney before I got you," he explains, walking away. Gwen turns to Trent with a huge smile on her face. He was looking at her weird.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asks, her smile fading and her lips pursing. Trent chuckles and pulls her in for a kiss. One hand was on the back of her head and the other was on the small of her back. Gwen's hands were still tied up, so she kept them resting on his chest.

They were reaching their third straight minute of kissing when a cold wave crashed over Gwen. She was tossed from Trent into the sand next to him. They blink in surprise from being ripped apart. But then Gwen laughs.

"The tide's coming in," she says. Trent looks at his feet, where waves were advancing up the beach. He grins and picks her up, even though both of them were completely covered in sand.


	53. Relationship Songs

**(Author's Note: BOTTOM TWO!!!)**

Courtney was sitting on a tree stump by the campfire. Her pink iPod was in her lap and the white earbuds her planted in her ear. She had a faint smile on her face. All of a sudden, Duncan sits down on one of the tree stumps next to her.

"What'cha listening to?" he asks, plucking an earbud from her ear and sticking in in his.

"Nothing," Courtney mumbles. The words of Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne fill their ears. Duncan smirks.

"This song doesn't have anything to do with me, would it, Princess?" Duncan asks. She quickly shakes her head.

"Nope!"

"Mm-hmm…" Duncan murmurs, unconvinced. They listen to the lyrics.

_I'm tuggin' at my hair,_

_I'm pullin' at my clothes,_

_I'm tryin' to keep my cool,_

_I know it shows._

_I'm staring at my feet,_

_My cheeks are turning red,_

_And I'm searching for the words inside my head._

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous,_

_Tryin' to be so perfect,_

_'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it..._

_If I could say what I want to say,_

_I'd say I want to blow with you -- away._

_Be with you every night;_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see,_

_I want to see you go down -- on one knee._

_Marry me today._

_I'm wishing my life away,'_

_With these things I'll never say._

Duncan chuckles and looks at Courtney, who rips her earbud from his ear and blushes. "I think we're too young to get married, doll face."

Courtney rolls her eyes. "I know. And I'd never want to marry an ogre like you," she says.

"I bet," Duncan agrees, smiling, "But you're still blushing." Courtney grumbles and rubs her red cheeks. Soon Chris walks up to the podium and Gwen and Trent seat themselves on tree stumps. Courtney turns off her iPod and stuffs it in her pocket.

"This is it, people! The bottom two! Well, actually, the bottom four people, but the bottom two couples. Anyway, before we announce who got the most votes, we're going to do a little… _activity_," Chris announces. Everybody groans at the word 'activity'.

"What is it this time, Chris?" Duncan asks menacingly. Courtney loops her arm through his.

"Don't worry, this is a very easy activity. So easy, it's not even fun," Chris explains, his face falling. "But Chef thought it would create suspense. Anyway, here's what you do. Since you two are the last couples left, you guys should know each other pretty well. I take it that you guys are friends, too." Chris shudders. "Each couple will think of a song that kindof _describes _the other couples' relationship. GO!"

* * *

"Alright, I take it that you guys have your songs both picked out?" Chris asks. A big projector screen was being lowered behind him. Trent and Duncan stand up to give Chris their slip of paper with the name of the song on it. They sit back down and Chris unfolds the paper. He walks over to Chef, who was sitting with a laptop, and shows him the paper.

"This one is for Trent and Gwen!" Chris announces. A video starts playing on the screen. **(Author's Note: First type in "http://" then "you" then "tube" then ".com" and then "/watch?v=9fhWi8NMURI" You can just copy and paste the parts, but not the quotation marks. Lol, sorry I couldn't put it all together into one big link, but for some reason when I did that, it only gave half the link. The video is worth watching, though, because it's really cute and describes their relationship better in video/song form than in just song form. Haha, and sorry for the inconvenience.)**

Crush by David Archuleta:

_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_

_Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me, just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay_

_Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl?  
Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever!_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
This crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away  
Going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay_

"And this is for Duncan and Courtney!" Chris announces. **(Author's Note: Type in "http://" then "you" then "tube" then ".com" and then "/watch?v=85vlvda346c" Some of the pictures are kinda weird, but over all, I think this video was better than the other DxC ones about this song.)**

Bad Boy by Cascada:

_Remember the feelings,  
remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away_

This moment I knew  
I would be someone else  
My love turned around  
and I fell

_Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again_

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again_

_You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on_

_Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again_

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again_

**(Author's Note: This is your last chapter to vote on! I'm announcing who wins within the first few sentences of the next chapter!!! So review!)**


	54. Winner of TDC

**(Author's Note: LAST CHAPTER OF TOTAL DRAMA COUPLE!!! Actually, I may write another chapter, mayyybe even two, but those will just be Authors' Notes. I'm actually kinda sad to be ending this… Anyway, read on to see who won!)**

"Let's get out the votes!" Chris exclaims, "Chef, bring 'em out!" Chef staggers towards the podium and deposits the two large boxes on the wooden top. "Now, while Chef counts these…" Chef's eyes widen. "Come out, guys!"

All the couples already voted off walk out of the mess hall towards the campfire. Everybody greets their friends and Chris continues, "Alright, some of the votes are in."

Chef hands Chris an envelope and continues counting votes. "Apparently Courtney and Duncan have 129 votes. Gwen and Trent have… 135," he announces. Courtney squeezes Duncan's hand, and Trent beams at Gwen.

Everything is still and quiet as Chef counts the last of the votes. He finally hands a golden envelope to Chris. "In this envelope holds the name of the winning couple. The couple that wins the entire episode of Total Drama Couple," Chris says slowly, drawing out the suspense. He opens the envelope very carefully and slides up the sheet. Chris looks at Gwen and Trent, who were holding hands tightly, and then at Courtney and Duncan, who were hugging each other.

"The winner… Of Total Drama Couple… _is_…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"... Duncan and Courtney," Chris finishes, "Who had 209 votes. Gwen and Trent had 137 votes." Duncan's eyes were huge, and Courtney jumps off his lap and screams. Duncan jumps up and lifts Courtney in a hug.

"We won a million dollars, babe!" Duncan exclaims. He sets Courtney back on the ground, who was beaming. She kisses him.

"Who said anything about a million dollars?" Chris asks, a smirk on his face. Courtney pulls herself away from Duncan and whips around to face Chris.

"_WHAT_?!" Courtney shrieks, lunging at Chris. But Duncan had his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her back.

"Yep, that's right. There was _no cash prize_. Everybody just automatically _assumed_ that," Chris explains, "Reread chapter 1 and 2... I never said anything about a prize." All the teens gathered around the campfire looked shell-shocked.

"Well, if nobody else is gonna say anything, I guess _I'll_ close the show," Chris says. He turns to the rows of TV cameras. "So, thanks for watching! And be sure to tune in sometime around August for Total… _Drama_… Couple… 2!"

**(Author's Note: Yep, I'm making a Total Drama Couple 2, but it'll be sometime around August, I think, because I'm gonna do a different story before TDC 2. Thanks to Laura for the idea of a Total Drama Couple 2; I can't believe I didn't think of it myself, lol. I'll leave another Author's Note after this chapter once I start TDC 2, so for those of you who have this on story alert, you'll know when the next "season" of Total Drama Couple starts. THANKS FOR READING! I've loved getting all your wonderful reviews!)**


	55. Total Drama Couple 2

**(Author's Note: Lol, sorry guys! I'm not here to tell you that Total Drama Couple 2 is beginning just yet. It **_**will**_** be starting, though, on August 25. Yay! Anyway, I'm going to need some major ideas for TDC2! And I need **_**your**_** help! If I don't have enough ideas, I'll be updating reallllly slowly, and the story is gonna suck. Badly. Because I kinda used all of my ideas on TDC, so now I hardly have any left for TDC2. I **_**do**_** have a couple ideas left over from some awesome fans from Total Drama Couple that I never got to use. So if I never used your idea in TDC, look for it in TDC2. But I might've forgotten who gave me the idea. So when the chapter comes, tell me it was your idea and I'll give you credit. Thanks!**

**Anyway, just think about this when you fall asleep tonight, like me (yes, I'm one of **_**those**_** nerds who goes to sleep dreaming about ideas for FanFiction, lol). Then review and tell me some ideas for Total Drama Couple 2! **

**By the way, TDA will have never happened. I hate all how they're all messing with everybody's freaking relationships! Oh well, that's what FanFiction is here for, right? Even though Duncan **_**is**_** super cute in TDA… Haha!)**


	56. It's Up!

**(Author's Note: Total Drama Couple 2 is up on my profile! Keep sending me ideas! Thank you all so much!)**


End file.
